La Última Voluntad del Ermitaño
by SeanKingston
Summary: Crossover DBZ Jiraiya ha muerto, le dejó unos perganimos a un Naruto frustrado, en ellos le comunica algunas cosas que harán que Naruto... Entren y lean: ¿cuál es la última voluntad del ermitaño legendario?. PanNaruIno Naru/OC Sasu/Saku Kiba/Hina Neji/Ten
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Caminaba por un oscuro pasillo hecho de forma natural en una cueva, sus pasos eran lo único que retumbaba en aquel lugar, al llegar al fondo del pasillo noto que le caían gotas de agua encima, algo raro en aquella cueva que siempre estaba seca por lo que miro hacía arriba para apreciar unas cuantas prendas de ropa colgando de hilos ninja. Miro la ropa con cierta irritación y siguió avanzando por aquella oscura cueva.  
No usaba antorcha para avanzar por la cueva, no lo necesitaba, conocía esa cueva demasiado bien... -cualquier idiota conocería esta cueva después de vivir aqui durante 3 años... aunque siempre hay excepciones...- pensaba el hombre que caminaba por aquella cueva con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.  
Al llegar al fondo del pasillo giro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, entonces llego a una especie de habitación donde había luz, una luz creada por el fuego de las velas a medio derretir, avanzo hasta que su rostro fue iluminado por la luz, un rostro salvaje con unos ojos de hielo color azules y un pelo rubio, tenía solo un pantalón naranja, todo rasgado, que parecía un bañador, dejando al descubierto su torso, el cual estaba muy desarrollado. Esta persona no tenía más de 20 años pero se podía observar en él, una fuerza especial, tenía determinación, calidez y un brillo especial en los ojos, que levantarían el ánimo de cualquier persona, sea cual sea la situación. Llevaba una katana asida al cinturón que el mismo se había hecho, tenía el mango en forma de un zorro.  
El hombre se detuvo frente a una mesa que estaba en medio de aquella habitación, encima de la mesa había varios mapas y pergaminos con distintos símbolos, los miro un momento y sonrió, eran diferentes formas de controlar el chakra y muchos jutsus para los elementos de fuuton (viento), Raiton (rayo), Suiton (agua), Katon (fuego) y el ultimo pergamino era el que le había dejado su antiguo maestro… Ero-Sennin. ¡Como le extrañaba! Recordaba los sucesos de hace 3 años como si fueran ayer.

---_Flash Back---_

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban en el despacho de la Godaime. La misión de capturar a Sasuke había sido un total fracaso, Sasuke mató a Itachi, luego el pequeño enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Tobi, que fue muy reñido, pero Tobi se había escapado. Por lo menos capturaron a Juugo y a Karin, y ahora estaban en una prisión de Konoha, de las más seguras. Suigetsu y Sasuke habían escapado, pero por lo menos habían matado a Kisame e Itachi, lo que dejaba a Akatsuki con mayor debilidad, reduciendolos a 4 miembros.

"Mierda… si yo… hubiera sido más fuerte…" decía un rubio, al ver la mirada triste de Sakura "Lo siento, Sakura-chan, es que… fijé mi atención en ese tal Tobi, era muy fuerte, y no puse atención en Sasuke-baka, te prometo que para la próxima la lograré"

"Hay otra mala noticia" dijo Tsunade en un tono grave y triste

"¿Baa-chan? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así?" dijo naruto preocupado al ver a la Godaime dar la espalda a los ninjas reunidos, y apretando los puños fuertemente, además de que empezaba a temblar, signo de estar llorando

"Jiraiya…"

"¿Qué ha hecho Ero-sennin esta vez?" dijo naruto un poco más alegre, pero pronto calló otra vez

"Jiraiya… Jiraiya ha…"

"¿Quieres decirlo ya?" gritaba naruto un poco exasperado y preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, algo ya le venía a la cabeza

"Jiraiya ha muerto…" dijo desparramandose en su asiento y cubriendose con sus brazos para sollozar nuevamente

"NO, el no… Ero-sennin no pudo… NOOOOO" gritaba naruto llevandose las manos a la cabeza. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Kakashi, Sakura, Shizune y Yamato bajaron la cabeza tristes, Hinata, Kiba y Shino observaban a Naruto, Jiraiya era como un padre para Naruto, y este había desaparecido. "JIRAIYA NO PUDO HABER MUERTO" y pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar, los ojos de naruto se tintaron de un color rojizo, sus uñas se afilaron hasta quedar como filosas garras, sus colmillos se ensancharon y sus bigotes se marcaron más. La tristeza se convirtió en preocupación al ver a Naruto en ese estado

"Por favor… Naruto cálmate" dijo Sakura acercándose al rubio

"Naruto, sé que esto no es fácil… pero debes ser fuerte" dijo Kakashi y le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio

"Si, además crees que Jiraiya hubiese querido que tú te hubieses aplastado, ahora tienes que plantarle cara a Akatsuki y derrotarles" dijo Yamato, Naruto comenzó a calmarse, hasta volver a su estado natural, pero estaba derramando gruesas lágrimas.

"Tsunade-sama… ¿pppuedo… puedo ver el cuerpo?" pidió naruto aún llorando

"Ssi" el cuerpo apareció delante de ellos, estaba destrozado, había usado todo su poder, naruto al verlo se abalanzó sobre él.

"Jiraiya…"

"Na… ¿Naruto?"

"¿si?" fue la respuesta seca del rubio

"El cuerpo nos lo ha enviado las ranas que invocó Jiraiya, ellas quieren hablar contigo"

"Claro, ¿dónde están?"

"Aquí estamos chico" dijo una de las ranas, eran diminutas y arrugadas, una tenía el cabello blanco y largo, y otro el cabello negro y más corto

"¿Qué quereis?" contestó apagado el chico

"Decirte la última voluntad del Gran Jiraiya chico… el nos mandó esta última misión, por eso, debemos hablar contigo, pero… a solas" dijo el sapo del cabello negro al resto de los ninjas

"Muy bien, nos retiramos, Naruto avisa cuando terminen" dijo la Godaime, y mandó salir a todos los ninjas incluida ella

"De acuerdo… Ahora sí… ¿Me podeis contar todo lo que pasó?"

"Si chico… verás…" y los sapos le contaron la historia del Rinnengan, como Jiraiya conoció a Nagato y a Konan, como ellos eran miembros de Akatsuki, como Pein tenía 6 cuerpos y Jiraiya solo pudo matar a uno de ellos. Como murió, luchando como un héroe. Le contaron toda la historia con lujo de detalles.

"Pero… Jiraiya me ha dicho que te entrege estos pergaminos, contienen técnicas avanzadas, además de esta carga. También, ahora tú eres el único poseedor del Pergamino de invocación de los sapos, eres el heredero de él, y lo debes proteger con tu vida. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?"

"Si, lo que sea por Jiraiya"

"Jiraiya siempre hablaba de ti chico, te tenía gran estima" le dijo la señora sapo

"Bueno, quisiera… leer la carta que me dejó Jiraiya" preguntó tímidamente el rubio

"Oh sí, claro, es el primer pergamino" y el rubio la tomó

_Hey Naruto;_

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto a manos de Pein, por favor, no te vayas a desanimar, lo que te entrego en los pergaminos son técnicas super avanzadas, de tu línea de sangre, de tu clan, de tu linaje. También te dejé valiosa información sobre el Clan Uchiha, lo que tendrás que estudiar y comprender. Te he dejado todas las técnicas del Clan Namikaze y Clan Uzumaki. Lo comprenderás cuando leas los pergaminos. Serás grande chico y te diré un secreto: Hay una profecía que dice que tú traerás la paz al mundo, así que… más te vale que lo logres. Por cierto, deberás salir de Konoha, sin que nadie se entere, y lee el segundo pergamino, te dirigirás hacía donde te dice, entrenaras ahí, en las Mazmorras Namikaze. Más te vale entrenar y vencer chico, también te mandó las voluntades de tu padre y de tu madre. Te adelantaré algo… ¿a que no sabes quien es tú padre? Pues yo sí, es Minato Namikaze, o más conocido por Yondaime Hokage, y tu madre es Kushina Uzumaki. Te invirtieron los apellidos pero eso… es una larga historia que leerás en las Mazmorras Namikaze, no te atrevas a leer nada más en Konoha, no los toques en Konoha. Por cierto, dentro de 3 años y medio, ten cuidado, nuevos enemigos surgirán, y atacaran Konoha. Échale una mano a Tsunade, ya que el peligro será de la misma Raíz. Ten cuidado._

_Entrena y estudia, se grande amigo mío. Yo me consideraba, más que tu maestro, un abuelo o incluso un padre. Te quiere… tu abuelo_

_JIRAIYA-SAMA LEGENDARIO ERMITAÑO DE LOS SAPOS _

_PD: ¡Te juro que no estoy llorando! Bueno solo un poco… T.T_

Naruto solo podía soltar y soltar más lagrimas, Jiraiya confiaba ciegamente en él. Ahora el debía cumplir con su última voluntad.

_---END FLASH-BACK---_

Así fue como Naruto salió de su aldea, en busca de hacerse más fuerte y poder cumplir con la última voluntad de Jiraiya, por fín lo había logrado, al parecer Jiraiya había programado todo esto en 3 años y medio, pero él lo acabó en 3 años. Ha estado viajando alrededor del mundo ninja, enfrentandose a numerosos ninjas, buscando información. Pudo averiguar los nombres de los Akatsukis restantes, también se enteró que Sasuke y Suigetsu se hicieron otra vez ninjas de Konoha, pero estuvieron un año en la cárcel, volvieron al Equipo 7, y ahora este era conformado por Sakura, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi, pero eso era algo que ahora no le interesaba. Los Akatsukis restantes eran 4: Zetsuo, Tobi o Uchiha Madara, Pein y Konan. Los que más le interesaban era Madara y Pein, los demás le traían sin cuidado. Además Jiraiya le había advertido sobre nuevos enemigos, ¿Quiénes podrían ser? Dio señales de posibles traiciones de la Raiz y de Danzou… pero, no encontraba a los nuevos poderosos enemigos.

También se había hecho legendario y famoso en todas las naciones ninja, también temido por su enorme poder, aunque lo usara para el bien. Tenía pisandole los talones al Equipo 7 de Konoha y a Akatsuki, pero se libraba de todos sin dificultades. La última dificultad fue enfrentandose a Pein, Konan y a Zetsu, fue una batalla difícil pero logró hacerles retroceder. También tuvo enfrentamientos con Madara, y esos no le fue tan bien, tuvo más dificultades y tuvo que escapar en algunos de ellos. Se podría decir que luchaban de igual a igual.

De todas formas ya era hora de volver a Konoha, protegerla desde el interior sería más fácil, después de todo Jiraiya dijo que pronto atacarían. Así que volvería a Konoha, partiría mañana a la mañana, mientras estaba recogiendo todos los pergaminos, aunque ya los había terminado de estudiar quería guardarlos y dejarlos bien protegidos así que en ese tétrico lugar, hizo un sello y una luz resplandeció por toda la cueva, una puerta a sus pies se abrió dejando ver una escalera. Bajó la escalera y dejó los pergaminos en un huevo, realizó otro sello y los rollos fueron cubiertos por una luz azul brillante, era un escudo irrompible, una especie de sello. Subió la escalera, y cubrió la entrada, la protegió con otro escudo. Ahora protegió la cámara en la que se encontraba, colocando numerosas trampas para posibles infiltrados. Tenía que proteger muy bien ese lugar, además colocó pergaminos que se autoinvocaban por la acción de chakra, cuando estos sentían un chakra cerca estos pergaminos se autoinvocaban en ranas de raza media y avisaban a Naruto sobre el ataque. Ya con todas las trampas, y un Naruto muy satisfecho se fue de aquél lugar, subió a su habitación. Durmió, mañana partiría y el día de mañana sería muy difícil.

**End's here.**

**Bueno aquí termina el prólogo. Pronto pondré el capítulo 1.**

**¡¡¡REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 1 La Bienvenida

**El Legado del Ermitaño**

**Capítulo I. Llegada a Konoha. ¿De qué me estás hablando?**

Naruto se despertó muy temprano, ni siquiera había amanecido. Recogió todas sus cosas aunque no eran muchas, no tenía ni kunais, ni shuriken ni bolsa, lo único que tenía era su Katana, su **Kyuubi Ryu Tensen. **¿Quién diría que Kyuubi le hubiese ayudado en su entrenamiento? Pues sí, le ayudó, además de aprender las técnicas de los pergaminos tuvo otro entrenamiento con Kyubi, él le enseño el arte Tensen del Ryu Tensen, y dijo donde se encontraba la Kyuubi Ryu Ken, aunque estaba muy protegida, Naruto logró hacerse con ella, tenía un poder impresionante. Pensó un poco, ¿Cómo estarían sus amigos? El nuevo equipo 7 estuvo todo un año dándole problemas a Naruto, pero ya hacía como 1 año que no tenía noticias de ellos. Ellos no le habían visto la cara en los 3 años, solo seguían su rastro, el único que logró, tan siquiera, ver a Naruto fue Sasuke, una vez que lo estaban buscando por las fronteras del país Nano.

_---Flash Back---_

Naruto se encontraba meditando en una roca, sentía la molesta presencia de alguien, pero le quitaba importancia, sabía que se trataba de Sasuke. Volteó la cabeza y miró hacía la dirección en la que Sasuke estaba "escondido"

"Hey… ya puedes salir, baka… me molesta tu presencia"

"Pues hasta ahora la notaste"

"Te equivocas" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Llevó soportando tu molesta presencia desde hace… 36 minutos 24 segundos"

"_Es el tiempo que he estado aquí" _"¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no habías hecho anda para escaparte?" preguntaba sorprendido el ultimo de los Uchiha

"Tenía que hablar contigo…" dijo muy calmado, cosa que sorprendió al uchiha, naruto había cambiado mucho, se notaba mucho más poderoso, y más sereno y tranquilo.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó intrigado, pero a la vez se quitó la tensión que tenía de que Naruto hubiera cambiado su forma de ser

"Por favor, ya no continuen siguiendome… Jiraiya me mandó la última misión… cuando termine volveré a Konoha, dile eso a Baa-chan" dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

"Naruto, supongo que esa misión es muy importante, ¿acaso no puede ser realizada desde Konoha? Irías con un equipo ninja y sería más fácil…" intentó el pelinegro

"No." Contestó secamente "Es una misión exclusivamente secreta clase S y solo yo puedo cumplirla"

"…"

"Entonces… ¿le dirás?... ¿me dejaréis tranquilo?" preguntó el rubio

"Intentaré hablar con la Hokage… pero no te prometo nada, desde que te fuiste ha estado muy preocupada, con lo de Akatsuki y tú solo…"

"Díle que no se preocupe, estoy en perfecto estado"

"Ya veo… bueno… esta es otra despedida ¿no?... es una lástima, Sakura y Kakashi estarán furiosos por no haberles dicho que estabas aquí"

"Jeje, y, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo le va a Sai y a Suigetsu? ¿Se adaptaron al equipo?"

"Si, bueno ya lo verás…. Hemos mejorado mucho"

"Seguro" dijo mostrandole una sonrisa, luego tendió su mano al frente "Nos vemos, Sasuke"

"Si, eso espero" y le correspondió al gesto "Adiós"

"Adiós" y con esto el rubio desapareció en un pluff

_---End Flash Back---_

Desde ese entonces no volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos… la misión que tenía aún no había terminado, pero ya estaba en la última etapa, pronto la cumpliría, pero para ello debía llegar a Konoha. Ahora sí, salió de la "cueva" y comenzó a correr, la salida por donde salió Naruto había desaparecido en cuanto naruto comenzó a correr.

-------

Naruto llevaba corriendo 12 horas seguidas, aunque no se encontraba cansado, decidió parar para comer, pescó unos cuantos peces, y los quemó, no durmió, dejó todo como estaba y volvió a correr. La temperatura ya había disminuido y como Naruto, que solo tenía un pantalón que parecía bañador y no tenía la camiseta pues comenzó a tener frío.

"Ehh Kyuubi…"

"**¿Qué coño quieres mocoso? ¿No ves que tengo frío?"**

"Por eso mismo te hablo, ¿no había una técnica para no tener frío?"

"**Pues… dejame recordar... No… no había ninguna técnica de ese tipo"**

"Ahh… qué lástima… Bueno es igual, aceleraré el paso, así me subirá la temperatura"

"**Y llegarás antes"**

"¿Sabes qué?"

"**Pues no, pero si me lo dices, yo encantado de la vida"**

"Ya basta, déjame terminar… Qué este es un buen momento para probar la técnica de mi padre"

"**Bueno, ok, intentalo, pero recuerda que esta es una larga distancia"**

"Yo puedo"

"**Sí tú lo dices…"**

"Ahhh" y comenzó a cargar chakra "Hiraishin no Jutsu" y como si fuera un rayo comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante, dejando los arboles como si hubiera una gran masacre, todo alrededor de lo que corría se levantaba, era impresionante la velocidad a la que iba, el pudo dislumbrar las puertas de la hoja, sonrió. No llevaba ni 15 segundos y ya había llegado, paró su ataque, quedando a unos 500 metros de las puertas "Bueno, el resto lo haré caminando, no puedo llegar a Konoha con el Hiraishin activado" dijo sonriendo "Ves Kyuubi, te dije que podría" dijo sacandole la lengua en un acto infantil

"**Argh… humanos"** vociferó molesto a lo que Naruto sonrió y comenzó a reirse en su interior. Ya había llegado, pero se dio cuenta de que sus heridas se habían abierto, al ir a tanta velocidad, lo cual le molestaba mucho, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, por eso decidió apurarse, ya que debido al entrenamiento nunca había tenido una recuperación como era debido. Siguió caminando lo poco que quedaba del camino, llegando por fín a las puertas de Konoha, observó a los guardias y se desmayó

"Es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi" exclamó uno de ellos

"Tenemos órdenes de llevarle directamente con la Hokage, jeje, seguro que le matarán" se reía el otro

"Rápido, yo llevo a Naruto con la Hokage, ustedes quédense aquí…" dijo un tercer personaje que tenía el cabello negro largo, amarrado con una coleta de caballo. "Tiene un estado deplorable…" susurró "¿Cómo habrá llegado a este extremo? Serán… ¿Akatsuki?" dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacía la Torre de la Hokage

"Hokage-sama Hokage-sama" exclamaba saltandose las normas de tocar antes de entrar, y observó a la Hokage, con gesto de preocupación, pero al ver al rubio, se sintió muy feliz, al ver toda su sangre, se asustó

"¿Está vivo?" dijo la hokage

"Si, está perdiendo mucha sangre" dijo apresurado el ninja

"Gracias Shikamaru, llama a Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Yamato, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Chouji, Gai, Neji, Tenten. Lee y a Iruka… que vengan dentro de 15 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para cerrar estas heridas" ordenó la Hokage, y el ninja, que ya no era tan perezoso salió rapidamente, cumpliendo sus labores

"Dios mío… ¿Qué son estas heridas?" exclamaba preocupada la Hokage, de pronto, un chakra rojo comenzó a emanar de Naruto, la Hokage se asustó pero luego se convirtió en Chakra Dorado, comenzó a brilla y el edificio comenzó a temblar. Naruto comenzó a gemir, y luego todo se fue, el chakra dorado desapareció, dejando muy confusa a Tsunade y a su ayudante Shizune, que observó todo. Naruto abrió sus ojos, no tenía ninguna herida

"Hola Tsunade-obaachan, Shizune-neechan" saludó naruto

"Cuanto tiempo Naruto" dijo Shizune con una sonrisa

"Naruto" exclamó la hokage, y abrazó a Naruto, el rubio solo atinó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda "Pensé que habías muerto"

"Jejé… los tontos de Akatsuki lo intentaron, pero nunca lo lograron"

"¿Dónde has estado?"

"No te lo puedo decir… por el momento" dijo muy serio

"¿Qué era ese Chakra dorado?" preguntó muy seria la Hokage

"Algo que mostraré luego… cuando llege el momento…" dijo Naruto enigmáticamente.

Fueron interrumpidos, cuando un montón de ninjas irrumpieron en la sala. Naruto se les quedó observando

"He vuelto" dijo con voz normal. El chico, no tenía la camiseta, por lo cual mostraba sus músculos a todos los presentes. Había crecido, y se veía más ancho. Su pelo también había crecido. Era una copia idéntica del Yondaime, exceptuando los bigotes. Definitivamente Naruto se había vuelto muy atractivo, y las Kunoichis se sonrojaban

"Naruto" exclamó Sakura y Sasuke

"Jejé… hola a todos" dijo con una sonrisa

"Vaya vaya, sabía que volverías" dijo Sasuke

"Baka, era obvio… tengo cosas que hacer en Konoha" dijo con voz seria "Por ejemplo convertirme en Hokage" dijo luego con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos sonrieran

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" preguntó Kakashi

"Me alegra verte, Kakashi-sensei… bueno pues gracias a Jiraiya-sama… eh hecho muchas cosas… cumpliré su última voluntad… ya lo veréis…" dijo susurrando lo último

"¿Última voluntad?" preguntó extrañada Tsunade "Jiraiya tenía un testamento"

"No… era una petición… que no les puedo comentar"

"Por qué tanto secretismo naruto?" preguntó desesperada la Hokage "No me quieres decir en donde estuviste, que hiciste ni como estuviste"

"Es algo… personal… sólo les puedo decir que estuve entrenando, y resumiré algunas cosas… estuve peleando contra Akatsuki y huyendo de ustedes"

"¿Por qué huías de nosotros naruto?" preguntó Sakura

"Bueno… tuve una pequeña charla con Sasuke… ¿Verdad? Te agradezco que no les hayas dicho nada" dijo Naruto mirando agradecido al pelinegro

"Tenías derecho a hacer lo que tenías que hacer" se excusó el Uchiha

"No te era más simple decir: para eso están los amigos" dijo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que los ninjas presentes de la sala rieron, y Sasuke bufó molesto y sonrojado hacia otro lado

"Bueno… ahora lo importante… tenemos problemas Tsunade" dijo Naruto con voz seria

"Te refieres a Akatsuki? Sabemos que gracias a ti solo quedan Zetsu, Konan, Tobi y… Pein" dijo asqueada al final

"Mmm… Tobi… es Uchiha Madara" dijo causando una gran impresión en todos los ninjas "Me he enfrentado a él muchas veces, aunque no tenía completado mi entrenamiento en ese entonces… no puede hacerle casi nada… y el sólo usó el 50 de su poder" dijo preocupado

"No puede ser… mi abuelo le derrotó hace muchos años"

"Por eso… alguien más debe estar ayudando a Madara, y no es de Akatsuki" dijo serio y otra vez los ninjas presentes quedaron sorprendidos

"Sospecho… que debe ser alguien de Iwagakure… por ello pido, para dentro de dos días una misión de infiltración… iremos sólo yo y otras dos personas, las que tú quieras Tsunade" dijo Naruto

"¿Por qué esperar 2 días?" dijo la Hokage

"Jeje, necesito descansar, comer ramen, comer más ramen y hacer una última cosa" dijo el rubio

"Mmm… está bien… Kurenai, Anko… ustedes dos y Naruto irán a Iwagakure, para conseguir información. El líder de la misión, por obvias razones, será Naruto" dijo con voz autoritaria

"Hai" respondieron las dos Kunoichis

"Bueno, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei… nos vemos dentro de dos días. Iré al Ichiraku, ¿Quién se apunta?" dijo volteandose hacia los demás

"Jejé, tenemos mucho de qué hablar Naruto" dijo Sasuke

"Yo también voy" dijo Sakura

"Y yo, será una buena oportunidad para aprender a socializar" dijo Sai

"No Sai, tú no vas, ni tampoco Suigetsu, Shino, Kiba y Chouji, tenéis una misión" dijo Tsunade a lo que los mencionados pusieron cara triste, y Kiba comenzó a quejarse

"No pasa nada amigos, ya nos veremos cuando vuelvan" dijo Naruto,

"Yo voy Naruto, hace tiempo que no me río de tus tonterías" dijo ino

"Yo voy, será problemático, pero voy… tengo ganas de saber que ha sido de tú vida" dijo Shikamaru

"Yyo… vvoy también.." dijo Hinata

"Bueno nosotros no podemos" se excusaron Kakashi, Gai y Yamato "Tenemos cosas que hacer"

"Vale no importa"

"Nosotros también vamos" dijo Tenten en nombre de su equipo

"Si, quiero ver como a crecido la llama de tu juventud" dijo Lee con un extraño fuego en sus ojos

"Bueno entonces vamos todos a Ichiraku." dijo el rubio

"Naruto…" dijo Sakura

"¿Qué?"

"NO te olvidas de algo"

"Mmm… que yo sepa no"

"IDIOTA PONTE ALGO ENCIMA" y le mandó un puñetazo cargado de chakra, que Naruto detuvo sin problemas con solo un dedo

"Mmm… Sakura-chan, deberías tener más cuidado con tu super fuerza, podrías dañar a alguien… como a mí" los presentes se sorprendieron enormemente, sobretodo Tsunade y Sakura, que nunca antes habían parado tan fácilmente un ataque de los suyos "Mmm.. necesito ropa, quien me presta alguna"

Shizune se acercó hacia el "Toma, es un traje Jounin, es que no tenemos nada más" dijo la castaña

"O genial, me vestiré como un Jounin… perfecto" y salió de la habitación para cambiarse. Segundos después, Naruto entró nuevamente con el traje de Jounin puesto

"Tsunade… me falta mi bandana… la he perdido" dijo Naruto

"Toma" y le entregó la bandana, que se puso en la frente

"Jejé, ¿Cómo me veo?" todos lo observaron fijamente, ahora sí… se parecía más al Yondaime

"Muy bien Naruto, seguro que así ligarás mucho" dijo Tsunade, intentando provocar a Naruto

"Jejé, bueno hasta luego Tsunade, Shizune, chicos, y Senseis" se despidió Naruto

"Parece que cambió un poco" dijo Kakashi

"La muerte de Jiraiya abrá sido un beneficio para el" dijo Yamato

"De seguro es muy fuete… si se ha enfrentado con Madara…" dijo Tsunade

"A Naruto-kun le arde la llama de la juventud" dijo Gai, haciendo que a los presentes les saliera una gota de sudor

Con los demás…

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee y Sakura se encontraban caminando rumbo al puesto de Ramen. Mientras caminaban todos miraban a Naruto asustados y sorprendidos por el enorme parecido entre su héroe Yondaime y el chico demonio. ¡Eran unos clones! Aún más con ese traje de jounin, algunos se preguntaban si habrían ascendido a Jounin y que los demás eran su equipo. Naruto y sus amigos escuchaban todos los murmullos, pero los ignoraban y se dedicaban a charlar animadamente entre ellos. Muchas chicas se sonrojaban al ver a Naruto y le guiñaban el ojo, una de ellas, junto a su grupito de niñas se le acercó, pero en lugar de preguntarle a Naruto le preguntaron a Sakura:

"Sakura-sensei… ¿Quién es el chico rubio?" dijo una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, pelo castaño, ojos castaños, bonita figura y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

"Ehh? Ahh… él es Naruto Uzumaki" respondió con simpleza, aún no se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de sus alumnas

"¿Es su novio?" preguntó otra chica de pelo verde, ojos azules y más baja que la anterior

"No… es mi mejor amigo…" algo cansada por las preguntas

"Ooh… Uzumaki-san es usted muy guapo" habló otra vez la primera chica, Sakura, Ino, y Hinata carraspearon sonrojadas

"Ee… Etto… gracias… pero tenemos prisa" se excusó el rubio y las chicas, excepto Tenten, quedaron profundamente aliviadas de que, de alguna manera, Naruto las haya despachado.

Por lo que Naruto pudo observar, el Ichiraku estaba igual desde que se fue, todo seguía en su sitio, y eso hizo sonreír al rubio, entró ruidosamente al local y saludó al dueño

"Viejo!!!" gritó Naruto entrando al local

"¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó sorprendido el anciano

"Claro que sí, ¿Qué tal?"

"Por Kami Naruto… pero mira cuanto has crecido" exclamó sorprendido Teuchi

"Jejejé… y…" fue interrumpido por Ayame, que se le cayeron algunos platos

"¿Na-naruto-kun?" tartamudeó Ayame

"Eeeh Hola Ayame-neechan, ¿estás bien?" preguntó algo preocupado por los platos que se cayeron, y levantando una mano, todos vieron impresionados como los platos se levantaban y se unían los pedazos, volviendo a juntarse y desaparecer las roturas de ellos.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso Naruto?" preguntó sorprendida Ino

"Ehh… algún día os lo diré" dijo y puso una sonrisa enigmática.

"Bueno, ¿y que tal Naruto? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿En donde has estado todo este tiempo?" preguntó Teuchi

"Pues he estado muy bien, no te puedo decir donde he estado, y pues agradezco tu preocupación" respondió el rubio de carrerilla

Luego de eso se dispusieron a comer, hasta que Naruto comenzó a marearse, sentía que algo no andaba bien

"**Mocoso…" **le llamó Kyuubi

"_Kyuubi… ¿qué es _esto_ que siento?" _preguntó con algo de angustia, tocandose el pecho, ya que sentía que se quedaba sin aire

"**Maldita sea… Yamata no Orochi ha aparecido… y está furioso…" **gruñó preocupado

"_¿Yamata no Orochi?" _preguntó extrañado el rubio

"**Si, el Bijuu de Ocho colas"** respondió el zorro

"_**Ehhh… Kukuku…"**_ se escuchó

"**Esa voz…"**

"_**¿Qué ya no me reconoces Kyuubi?" **_preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

"_¿Qué haces aquí dentro?"_ preguntó Naruto

"_**Simple… quiero pelear contra ti, Kyuubi no Youko…" **_respondió mirando fijamente al Kyuubi

"**Lo siento Yamata… pero… cómo ves, yo no estoy libre…"**

"_**Entonces… pelearé contra ti… Naruto-kun… Kukuku" **_desapareció dejando una brisa en las rejas del Kyuubi… _**"Afueras de Konoha…" **_susurró el viento en las cloacas.

"**¿Qué piensas hacer? Si no peleas contra el, atacará Konoha" **le dijo el Kyuubi

"_Lo sé… debo pelear" _y fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tuvo, sus amigos notaron esto y comenzaron a preguntarle si se sentía bien, luego se escuchó una explosión. Y Naruto desapareció.

**Fin, Capítulo 1.**

_**Capítulo II. Naruto Vs Yamata no Orochi**_

_**¿Podrá Naruto derrotar al bijuu de las ocho colas? ¿A qué precio?**_

_**¿Cómo reaccionaran los de Konoha al saber sobre la gran pelea que se llevará a cabo?**_

_**¿Quién saldrá victorioso?**_

Muchas gracias por sus review, enserio… me alegráis el día… continuación… pronto


	3. Chapter 2 Naruto Vs Yamata

**Capítulo II. Naruto Vs Yamata no Orochi**

Más y más explosiones se escucharon en la Aldea de Konoha, los amigos de Naruto se sobresaltaron y se dirigían hacía las afueras de Konoha, de donde provinieron las explosiones, en la torre de la Hokage, Tsunade, Shizune y muchos Jounin se encontraban reunidos cuando escucharon la explosión y todos, incluyendo a la Hokage se dirigieron hacia las afueras de Konoha. En el camino se encontraron con muchos shinobis y Kunochis que se dirigían al mismo lugar, al ver a la Hokage se asustaron y se preocuparon, después encontraron a la generación de Naruto y todos llegaron al punto de done provinieron las explosiones. 

Lo siguiente que vieron hizo que a todos los Shinobis se le erizaran los pelos y pusiera caras de horror. Frente a ellos una serpiente de ocho colas y ocho cabezas se inclinaba ante un joven rubio, que reconocieron varios Shinobis.

-Naruto! No pelees contra el, déjame ayudarte- le gritó Tsunade

-Esta es mi pelea Obaa-chan…- dijo serenamente Naruto sin siquiera mirar a los espectadores

-Pero que dices dobe! Es uno de los bijuus más poderosos- le gritó Sasuke

-Sasuke… protege a todos en la aldea- dijo con voz calmada

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó asustada Sakura

-Naruto… no pretenderás…- comenzó el Uchiha

-Si… si pretenderé hacer eso…- contestó el rubio interrumpiendo a su excompañero de equipo. Sasuke sólo bajó la cabeza, al igual que todos los Jounin y la Hokage.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?- preguntó una tenebrosa voz proveniente del bijuu de las 8 colas, mientras que se convertía en un humano con colmillos, pelo morado y ocho colas- Empecemos…- y desapareció a una velocidad impresionante y reapareció frente a Naruto lanzandole un fuerte golpe dirigido al estómago del rubio. Los Hyuuga, Kakashi y Sasuke observaban la pelea con sus doujutsus activados y muchos Hyuuga se veían impresionados al notar la gran cantidad de chakra contenida en ese puñetazo. 

Lo que paso luego nadie se lo esperaba, Naruto paró el ataque con una facilidad impresionante y despareció de la vista de todos, realizó un rasengan sin necesidad de clones y a punto de darle a Yamata este desapareció y reapareció detrás de Naruto, con una bola de chakra de color negro, que inevitablemente impactó en la espalda del rubio, quedando incrustado en el suelo, ante la mirada horrorizada de todos, Naruto se levantó como si nada, ante la mirada atónita de los shinobis de la Hoja.

-Vaya… Yamata… veo que no has mejorado en nada…- dijo naruto con voz calmada, y los presentes se extrañaron¿acaso Naruto ya se había enfrentado al bijuu de ocho colas?

-SSss- siseó Yamata mostrando sus colmillos- Entonces… ¿peleamos al máximo?- sugirió con una sonrisa siniestra

-Aquí no…- y desapareció, volvió a aparecer cerca de Yamata y le dijo- toma mi hombro, nos vamos a un lugar donde podamos pelear más a gusto…- Yamata colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio-HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU- y desaparecieron. Los de la Hoja quedaron estupefactos y la Hokage se apresuró a dar órdenes

-Yamanaka Inoichi, rápido… siga su chakra y déjenos ver lo que pasa con ellos- ordenó con voz autoritaria y fuerte pero a la vez con una gran preocupación.

-Hai- y comenzó a concentrarse, formó una bola de energía muy amplia y se pudo ver a Naruto cara a cara con la forma humana de Yamata, los dos sonreían y se encontraban en una especie de desierto, sin embargo, se podía observar que ese lugar no era de este mundo, por la oscuridad y la cercanía de las estrellas. Estaban en otro planeta.

-Qué carajo…- exclamó sorprendido el líder de los Yamanaka

-¿Qué pasa Inoichi?- preguntó la Hokage

-No están en la tierra… es como si estuvieran en otro planeta, otra dimensión…- dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Naruto…- susurró una preocupada Sakura

En otra dimensión…

-Han comenzado…- susurró una voz fría y siniestra, que provenía de una sombra sentada en lo que parecía un trono, el lugar era oscuro, sólo una débil llama en una antorcha iluminaba el lugar, otra voz le contestó

-Mi Lord… Uzumaki Naruto es el… es el…- fue interrumpido por la otra voz

-Saiko-san… yo sé quien es él… he mandado a Yamata por algo… estoy seguro que le derrotará- dijo con un deje de furia en sus ojos

-¿Y Akatsuki señor¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? Usted aún no está en condiciones de pelear…- dijo Saiko con preocupación

-Uzumaki-san se aliará con nosotros, sino… Yamata le matará…- respondió con una sonrisa perversa- Y Madara me las pagará todas…- terminó riendo como un maniático

Naruto Vs Yamata

-¿Dónde estamos Naruto?- preguntó algo extrañado 

-No pienso decírtelo…- y desapareció, haciendo que Yamata se pusiera en pose de pelea, Naruto apareció justo enfrente de el, impactando un Oodama Rasengan, Yamata salió volando pero se estabilizó y de su manga salieron muchas serpientes, que Naruto quemó usando un Katon Karyuu Endan. Yamata sacó más serpientes y en su mano derecha comenzó a cargar una bola de chakra de color negro.

-Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu- exclamó Naruto y una gran bola de fuego quemó destrozando a las serpientes de Yamata

-Densetsu no Maohken(1)- su puño se volvió de un color negro y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Naruto que salió volando hacía atrás.

-Mekai: Genmaken(2)- y todo se volvió negro para Naruto, por lo que enseguida se dio cuenta que era un Genjutsu

-KAIIIII!- exclamó Naruto desahaciendo el genjutsu, pero Yamata lo esperaba con otro Maohken, que le dio fuertemente en la espalda, luego Yamata lo levantó con serpientes y Naruto estaba sangrando, con su ropa destrozada.

-Muereee!- gritó Yamata y le empezó a pegarle fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que Naruto soltase bocanadas de sangre. Dejó de pegarle y lo envolvió con serpientes, dejando unicamente el rostro sin tapar- Muy bien Naruto… ya ves que no eres rival para mí… - dijo mirando con una sonrisa siniestra al rubio, que le devolvió una mirada de odio

-Cállate! Choü Oodama Rasengan- se deshizo de las serpientes y creó un Rasengan gigante, que al rozar la tierra, esta se levantaba y destruía todo a su paso.

En Konoha…

-Impresionante…- murmuró Kakashi viendo la batalla

-Naruto… te has vuelto muy fuerte- dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa

-YATTA! A NARUTO-KUN LE ARDE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!- exclamó Gai con fuego en sus ojos, pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade, que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-Cállate idiota! Naruto se arriesga por salvarnos y tu con tus estupideces- gritó Tsunade

-Mirad…- señaló Kakashi, Yamata había atrapado a Naruto en serpientes y luego este se había liberado haciendo un Rasengan gigante que destuía todo

-Impresionante- repitió Kakashi

Naruto Vs Yamata

-Chöu Oodama Rasengan!- gritó el rubio y el rasengan aumentó aún más su tamaño e hizo retumbar la tierra

-Mierda- susurró Yamata, pero Naruto ya había lanzado su rasengan, Yamata intentó detenerlo con las manos desnudas pero era casi imposible, tendría que utilizar sus ocho colas- ARGH!- y un chakra negro cubrió a Yamata y este adquirió más poder, su piel se tornó de color púrpura y sus garras se afilaron, tenía 8 colas y sus pies parecían las de una largatija, su cara era más de una serpiente que humana y sus ojos eran de un color amarillo penetrante

-Mekai: Karasu Habasu no Bijuu(3)- y de sus manos salió una oscura energía que comenzó a repeler el rasengan. Los ataques seguían luchando por superar al otro, pero luego explotaron y crearon una gran polvareda, los dos contrincantes se encontraban muy débiles, Naruto tenía la ropa destrozada y diversas heridas, y Yamata que no tenía ropa, se encontraba gravemente lastimado. 

-Naruto… eres muy fuerte… me has sorprendido, me has obligado a usar mis ocho colas, mi estado más poderoso y tú aún no necesitas la ayuda de Kyuubi…- dijo con aparente tranquilidad- VEAMOS SI LO NECESITAS DESPUÉS DE ESTO… AHHHH- y una energía oscura comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del demonio y Naruto se mordió el labio con preocupación, los músculos de Yamata se desarrollaron y crecieron, su chakra aumentó y todos se preocuparon y se asustaron al notar la inmensa cantidad de energía oscura.

-Morirásss- siseó con voz distorsionada, abrió sus brazos dejándolos en modo de cruz, y en sus manos aparecieron dos bolas de energía oscura, luego las juntó- MAOHKEN BAKAFATSU(4)- de sus brazos salió un chorro muy poderoso de energía oscura (N/a: Tipo Onda Vital de Gokú, o Destello Final de Vegeta) que impactó en Naruto causando graves heridas y que se estrellase contra el suelo. Naruto se puso en pie con dificultad, miro a su contrincante a los ojos, y sin quitarle la mirada hablo

-El único que morirá aquí… serás tú… ARGHHH!- y un chakra dorado comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Naruto, sus músculos se desarrollaron y su pelo se erizó, creció y se volvió de un color más dorado, sus ojos se empequeñecieron y ya no eran tan grandes, sus bigotes se ensancharon pero sus colmillos no crecieron, ganaba una gran cantidad de energía.

-¿Saiyan¿Cómo? - susurraba Yamata preocupado- MAHOKEN BAKAFATSU- y otro rayo salió de las manos de Yamata

-Okaru Habasu Rasengan- un rayo azul salió de los brazos de Naruto, pero este era giratorio (N/a: Onda vital pero giratoria)

Los dos ataques chocaron haciendo una gran explosión, ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a ceder y seguían mandando energía a sus ataques asesinos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos cedía. Kyuubi le mandaba imágenes al cerebro de Naruto, momentos felices, momentos históricos que hicieron que Naruto se determinara y usara todo su poder. Recordó la misión de Haku, cuando Iruka-sensei le entregó su bandana que lo denominaría como un Shinobi, las risas del Equipo 7, y aquél día que querían saber como era el rostro de Kakashi-sensei, las peleas con Sakura-chan, las risas con Ero-sennin, los golpes de Tsunade-obaachan. Debía protegerlos, de Yamata, Akatsuki y todo aquél que se interponga en el bienestar de sus seres queridos. 

Adquirió una sensación cálida en su pecho, y comenzó a cargar más energía, haciendo retroceder el Maohken de Yamata. "Un poco más…" se repetía con dificultad Naruto

-AHORAA! AAHHHHHHHH!- gritó el rubio expulsando todo su poder, matando a Yamata para siempre.

En otra dimensión…

-¿Saiyan eh?... perfecto…- dijo con una sonrisa la sombra

-Mi Lord... ¿no decían que los Saiyan estaban extintos?- preguntó confuso Saiko

-Saiko, Saiko… eso ya fue hace tiempo, parece ser… que por fín ha vuelto el poder Saiyan…- contestó pausadamente y luego continuó- Yo me enfrenté a varios Saiyan… ¿sabías? De hecho… yo provoqué su extinción…

Fin…

Seguro que ahora preguntaréis el por qué de este vuelco a la historia… pero pronto explicaré todo lo relacionado al entrenamiento que le dejó Jiraiya a Naruto, la relación de Minato, Jiraiya y Naruto con los Saiyan, y quienes son Saiko y la otra persona, también la relación entre el nuevo misterioso (y obviamente malvado) personaje con Uchiha Madara. Siguiente capítulo: **Capítulo III. ¿Quién eres?**

En fín, hay muchas cosas que se explicarán a lo largo de la historia y si su pregunta es… ¿Aparecerá Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, etc..? Pues debo decirles que eso es decisión vuestra… puedo hacer que aparezcan… ya me diréis… 


	4. Chapter 3 ¿Quién eres?

Hola

**Hola! Siento mucho lo que pasó en el otro capítulo… no he puesto la traducción de las técnicas… las pongo ahora.**

_Densetsu no Maohken- Legendario puño de Satanás. Técnica prohibida, sólo unos pocos pueden utilizarla_

_Mekai: Genmaken- Ilusión diabólica, es una ilusión muy potente, esta y otra que no pienso mencionar son los Genjutsus definitivos_

_Mekai: Karasu Habasu no Bijuu- Repelente de chakra diabólico (literalmente) Muestra un poco de chakra demoníaco y repele el chakra humano o espiritual_

_Maohken Bakafatsu- Destello de la muerte (destello final de vegeta)_

_Okaru Habasu Rasengan- Rasengan a larga distancia giratorio, técnica definitiva, se puede fusionar con otros elementos, pero gasta aún más chakra._

**Capítulo III. ¿Quién eres?**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_-MAOHKEN BAKAFATSU_

_-OKARU HABASU RASENGAN- los dos ataques colisionaron pero no dejaban de mandar energía y no se movían de su sitio_

_-AHORAA!! AAHHHHHHHH!!- gritó el rubio expulsando todo su poder, matando a Yamata para siempre._

_En otra dimensión…_

_-¿Saiyan eh?... perfecto…- dijo con una sonrisa la sombra_

_-Mi Lord... ¿no decían que los Saiyan estaban extintos?- preguntó confuso Saiko_

_-Saiko, Saiko… eso ya fue hace tiempo, parece ser… que por fín ha vuelto el poder Saiyan…- contestó pausadamente y luego continuó- Yo me enfrenté a varios Saiyan… ¿sabías? De hecho… yo provoqué su extinción…_

_**Fin capítulo Anterior**_

Con Naruto

Naruto se levantó débilmente, con las reservas de chakra muy debilitadas y graves heridas, sobre todo en los brazos, que su Rasengan especial le causaron. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó con mucha dificultad y usó lo que le quedaba de chakra para volver a Konoha.

**-Lo has hecho muy bien gaki…- **hablaba orgulloso el zorro de las nueve colas

-Si… soy el mejor… y ahora… las explicaciones...- soltó un bufido de exasperación- es lo que más odio…

**-Jejeje… bueno me has sorprendido, pensé que necesitarías algo de mi chakra… cada vez dominas más tu estado Saiyan… Me pregunto gracias a quien…- **dijo insinuando y con un claro sarcasmo

-Vale vale, lo he captado, gracias Kyuubi por ayudarme a entrenar con mi estado Saiyan…- decía cansinamente

**-Así está mejor… pero recuerda que aún quedan otras fases y otros enemigos… no te crezcas demasiado- **aconsejó seriamente el zorro

-Ya lo sé Kyuubi… pero de todas formas… gracias- dijo con sinceridad

**-Déjate de cursilerías… tienes algo que hacer- **dijo algo sonrojado (los zorros se sonrojan?? xDD) y acalorado haciendo que le rubio riese. Volvió al mundo real y se teletransportó a Konoha.

En un lugar siniestro…

-Los planes cambian de rumbo… Uzumaki ha matado a Yamata- decía algo molesto la sombra y su voz tenebrosa daba aún más miedo que antes

-Señor… podría decirme… ¿cómo fue que derrotó a los otros saiyan?- decía algo nervioso Saiko

-Mmm… no… aún no te lo diré… más adelante…- contestó y Saiko se decepcionó- ¿Acaso no te gusta mi decisión?- rugió con furia, y Saiko negó rapidamente (N/A: Creísteis que iba a soltar algo tan pronto ehh?? Bueno tenéis que esperar aún para saber que pasó con los Saiyan)

-No, NO milord… yo… yo estoy de acuerdo con su decisión- habló asustado y nervioso

-Qué bueno…

En Konoha

Un Naruto muy débil apareció en konoha, y todos se le acercaron rápidamente, los aldeanos, ignorantes, empezaban a insultarle que por su culpa el bijuu de las ocho colas había venido, los amigos de Naruto lo defendían y decían que el no tuvo nada que ver, Naruto no contestaba a nada, se encontraba ensimismado, pensando que hacer. Por lo pronto sería mejor que le curasen

-Tsunade… Sakura-chan…-musitó débilmente y las mencionadas alzaron la cabeza, se sobresaltaron y le empezaron a curar las heridas, luego, Naruto cayó inconsciente.

Naruto despertó algo adolorido, miró hacia el techo y vió todo blanco, enseguida se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital, miró alrededor pero veía todo borroso, alcanzaba a distinguir una figura, pero no sabía de quien se trataba, pasó débilmente una mano por su rostro, y por el tamaño de su barba dedujo que llevaba por lo menos 3 días inconsciente. Abrió un poco más los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, ¡por fín! Ya podía distinguir un poco más. Volvió a ver alrededor y supo quién era la figura, era Sakura-chan, y se encontraba dormida, según Naruto, en esa posición se veía realmente como un ángel, y al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se sonrojó violentamente y sacudió la cabeza, ocasionándole un dolor leve en el cuello. Intentó levantarse, y lo logró, se puso de pie, y en una esquina de su cuarto vio su ropa, seguro de que Sakura estaba dormida se cambió de ropa ahí mismo. Luego despertó a la joven

-Sakura-chan…-le toca el hombro suavemente y la chica poco a poco va despertando

-Naruto?...-se soba los ojos y lo mira bien-¡Naruto!- y le abraza efusivamente, y Naruto, que no sabe bien que hacer en estos casos, devuelve el abrazo torpemente

-Ho-hola Sakura-chan…-dijo el rubio nervioso, la chica se separó

-Menos mal… ya me estabas preocupando…- suspiró

-Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?- preguntó sorprendido y feliz

-Si, y no sólo yo… también Hinata, Neji, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shizune y Tsunade-sama- enumeró y el rubio sonrió feliz

-Gracias a todos…-murmuró agradecido y feliz, pero la chica le restó importancia

-A por cierto… me dijeron que cuando te recuperaras fueras directamente al despacho de Hokage-sama…

-Bueno, vale.. gracias Sakura-chan!!

-Espera, voy contigo…- y los dos jóvenes salieron del hospital.

Una vez llegaron al despacho Sakura iba a tocar, pero Naruto interrumpió con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta de par en par con una patada y observó a la Hokage con una vena en la sien, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacía Naruto con una mirada amenazadora. Tsunade comenzó a lanzar golpes cargados de chakra a diestra y siniestra, pero Naruto los esquivaba todos, desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de la Hokage

-Holaaaa Tsunadeeeee-oooobaaaachaaaaaaan!- le gritó en el oído y un aura oscura rodeó a la Hokage, Naruto se puso nervioso y la Hokage comenzó a pegarle.

Después de este pequeño incidente, Naruto se volvió a levantar como si nada, y observó que había más gente, estaban todos los amigos de el incluyendo a los Sensei, todos estaban con una pequeña sonrisa, excepto Shikamaru y Tsunade, el primero se encontraba dormido y Tsunade estaba enfadada.

-Lo siento Tsunade- se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa y la Hokage se tranquilizó

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Naruto… pero tienes muchas cosas que contar…- dijo seriamente

-Vale vale… empezaré… cuando Jiraiya murió… me dejó unos pergaminos, esos pergaminos contenían mucha información acerca de mi familia- dijo mirando intensamente a Kakashi y a la Hokage- sobre mi linaje, y otras cosas que no pienso decirles…

-Entonces dinos que es ese chakra dorado- preguntó la Hokage

-Fácil… Jiraiya había estado investigando sobre otras razas, encontró dos: Tsufurs y Saiyans. Los Tsufur eran muy inteligentes pero no poseían poder, sin embargo… los Saiyan eran caracterizados por su enorme poder y ansias de luchar, también porque su chakra es dorado…

-Entonces… tu eres un Saiyan…- interrumpió Kakashi

-No me interrumpas… Los Saiyan tienen el pelo negro…

-Pero tú lo tienes rubio- interrumpió esta vez Sakura

-Joder, callense y déjenme explicar… pero… yo era una excepción, hace ya bastantes años, los Saiyan se habían extinguido…

-¿Causa?- preguntó Yamato

-Dos seres muy poderosos de esta epoca…

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó otra vez Yamato

-Uchiha Madara, el primer Uchiha, y Daiko Juigain, el mejor amigo de Madara. Ellos encontraron una técnica prohibida para viajar en el tiempo, y… con sus ansias de poder absorbieron distintos poderes… Madara absorbió los poderes del Saiyan Legendario… Broly

-¿Saiyan legendario?

-El Saiyan más fuerte de todos, sin embargo… años después se consiguió probar que no era el más fuerte de todos… Madara ahora es un Saiyan… y tiene 3 fases.

-¿3 fases?

-Luego explicaré eso… dejenme continuar… una cosa muy importante… Daiko Jiraiya era descendiente de Daiko Julgain

-¿Quée?- preguntó sorprendida la Hokage

-Si… el… fue el único miembro de su familia que heredó poderes de su ancestro Julgain… los poderes de unos robots creados por un Tsufur muy inteligente, estos robots eran muy fuertes… se llamaban Célula, C-17 y C-18. Jiraiya no se dio cuenta hasta 6 meses antes de su muerte, y me escribió todo esto…

-¿Cuál era el propósito de Madara y Julgain para volver al pasado?- preguntó Tsunade

-En un principio… destruir el mundo… pero al darse cuenta de los Super Guerreros que habían en el, decidieron absorber algunos poderes. Ellos se encontraron con un Planeta Tierra en crisis, según.. acababan de derrotar a un dragón maligno, llamado Shin Shenron, y un Saiyan, Son Goku, lo mató sacrificando su vida. En la Tierra quedaron otros Saiyan, que defendieron con sus vidas la Tierra peleando contra Madara y Julgain, sin embargo, estos dos eran muy poderosos y acabaron con ellos

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-¿Cómo Madara volvió a esta época?

-Cuando la tierra estaba a punto de explotar, Madara y Julgain querían volver a su presente, pero Madara, que era el único que controlaba la técnica bien, traicionó a Julgain, y le dejó en el pasado muerto. Creo que Madara absorbió los poderes de Julgain y posiblemente así consiguió su tercera fase…

-¿Qué pintas tú en todo esto?- preguntó Sasuke

-Mucho… yo… soy un Uchiha- y su pelo y ojos se volvieron negros- y sólo hay 3 Uchihas que recibieron los poderes Saiyan… entre ellos yo, Uchiha Itachi y tú Sasuke…- dijo y todos quedaron sorprendidos, sobretodo Sasuke

-¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo ese poder…

-Ya lo sé… tú tienes demasiada mezcla en tu sangre, como mucho podrás alcanzar la primera fase… pero… tu hermano… tiene la sangre más limpia… y alcanza la segunda fase

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuántas fases tienes?- preguntó Sasuke algo incómodo por saber que Itachi siempre sería más fuerte que él

-Bueno yo… soy el heredero del verdadero Saiyan… soy el heredero de Gokú… se supone que alcanzaría hasta la fase 4, que es la suprema, pero sólo he alcanzado la segunda fase- dijo algo abatido

Todos estaban demasiado impactados para hablar o simplemente moverse. Lo que les había contado Naruto era muy fuerte para ellos.

-Una última pregunta…- comenzó la Hokage

-Adelante…

-¿Por qué Yamata no Orochi atacó?

-Supongo… que fue mandado por Madara… aunque no estoy seguro…

-Itachi está muerto, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sasuke

-Creo que no… Madara nunca dejaría que un Saiyan muriese… es posible que lo haya revivido

-Mierda…- susurró Sasuke

-¿Y Pein?¿Qué pinta el en todo esto?- preguntó la Hokage

-Pein es sólo un estúpido, estoy seguro que Madara lo utilizó para revivir a Itachi… por lo tanto sólo hay dos miembros de Akatsuki, o deberíamos llamarlos Saiyan.

Impresionados e impactados sólo escuchaban lo que decía el rubio.

-Creo que ya he contestado todo lo que querían- dijo el rubio- Por ello… Hokage-sama… necesito llevarme a Sasuke de entrenamiento, tengo que lograr que por lo menos alcanze la primera fase- dijo con seriedad Naruto

-No puedo permitirte eso Naruto…- negó la Hokage

-Entonces tendremos que ser desterrados- contestó Naruto- Entiendalo… yo sólo no puedo… necesito la ayuda de Sasuke… y ustedes… deben entrenarse bien, ya que Madara e Itachi tienen un gran ejército, el ejército de Amegakure y Otogakure.-

-Está bien… acepto… podéis iros de entrenamiento

-Gracias… bien Sasuke… nos vamos ahora

-Está bien Naruto…

-Pe-pero… volverán?- preguntó tímidamente Sakura

-Creo que sí- respondió con una sonrisa el anteriormente rubio y ahora pelinegro

-¿Cómo que crees?- preguntó enfadada

-Adiós a todos amigos- cogió el brazo de Sasuke y se teletransportó. Los otros shinobis se quedaron impresionados y empezaron a hablar sobre que deberían hacer. Llegaron a una conclusión… entrenar, entrenar y hacerse más fuertes, para ayudarle a Naruto y Sasuke a destruir a los enemigos

En otro lugar…

-SAIKO- rugió la sombra

-Si… Julgain-sama?- preguntó haciendo una reverencia

-El joven Naruto le ha contado la historia a sus amigos… aunque no sabe la historia completa…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ah sí?

-Si… y se ha llevado al Joven Sasuke… sígueles y espíalos… necesito que les ayudes a entrenar.- dijo con una sonrisa- Por cierto toma esto- le entregó un objetó largo y afilado, que parecía una espada

-Pe-pero esto señor es la…

-Cállate y ve…- ordenó Julgain. Saiko desapareció

-Maldito Madara… vas a ver… te mataré… jajajajajaja- comenzó a reír maniáticamente

En otro lugar extraño…

-Naruto¿dónde estamos?- dijo observando lo que parecía un palacio, luego se acercó y vió que estaban… ¡¿FLOTANDO?!

-En donde habita Kami-sama.- respondió con una sonrisa

-NANI??- y Naruto sólo rió.

-Naruto-sama!!- exclamó un extraño señor gordo con toda su piel morena muy oscura, y unos labios que harían reír a cualquiera

-Mister Popo, ¿qué tal?

-Muy bien, Naruto-sama… Kami-sama le está esperando…

-Gracias Mr. Popo- y caminó mientras Sasuke le observaba sorprendido, ¿Naruto-sama?

-Naruto-san!-exclamó un ser verde

-Hola Dende… Sasuke este es Kami-sama

-NANII??- por segunda vez

-Hola Sasuke-san! Yo soy Kami-sama, pero me puedes decir Dende- dijo cordialmente el diminuto ser verde

-Dende… Pan ya se encuentra bien?- preguntó Naruto

-Si… ya está mejor… gracias a ti… por cierto Kibitoshin(fusión de Kibito y Kaioshin), Kaiosama(el gordito azul que entrena a Gokú) y Supremo Kaiosama(el ancianito que grita mucho xD) quieren hablar contigo…

-Ooh… está bien… Sasuke tú vienes conmigo, dejaremos para luego el entrenamiento. Adiós Dende, Mr. Popo- se despidió Naruto- Oh espera… HAAAA!!- y volvió a su estado de rubio- Así estoy más guapo :)- y volvió a sonreír.

Agarró a un Sasuke confundido por un brazo y lo teletransportó al otro mundo.

-Bienvenidos al otro mundo, ¿qué desean?- preguntó una voz cansada y perezosa, que a nuestros dos protagonistas se le hizo bastante familiar de Shikamaru

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, vengo a hablar con el Supremo Kaiosama, Kaiosama y su subordinado Kibitoshin - dijo Naruto

-Ooh Naruto-sama- ¿otro? Se preguntaba Sasuke- perdone las molestias, pase usted a este transbordador

-Me pude haber teletransportado directamente hasta donde están ellos- susurró Naruto a Sasuke

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-No es más divertido ver como te idolatran?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona Naruto, Sasuke miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos los presentes miraban con adoración a su amigo

-Pe-pero… ¿por qué?

-No hagas preguntas… vamos- y volvieron a desaparecer

Mundo Kaioshin

-Cuánto tarda Naruto- se quejaba un joven muy corpulento, tenía el pelo blanco y dos aretes redondos, vestía muy extraño, con unas ropas rojas y azules, pero predominaba el rojo

-Kibitoshin… no te quejes- contestaba una voz chillona proveniente de un señor muy anciano, de piel azul, pelo blanco y ropas azules con rojo, pero en estas predominaba el azul.

-Si Supremo kaiosama

-Hooooolaaaaa- saludó Naruto

-Mira ves… ya ha llegado- dijo otro ser, un poco más joven y con mucha barba

-Oyeee abuelooo tú me debías un entrenamiento- se quejaba naruto

-Naruto, naruto… yo no te puedo enseñar nada- contestó Kaiosama

-Si, esque soy muy poderoso!- decía orgulloso el ahora, otra vez rubio

-Bueno, quien es el joven que traes contigo- preguntó curioso Kibitoshin

-El es Sasuke Uchiha- y las miradas de todos ensombrecieron

-Posee el poder…- le preguntó el Supremo Kaiosama a Naruto

-Si… aunque sólo llegará a la primera fase

-Bueno… con eso nos llega

-Y los demás… han sabido algo de ellos?- preguntó Naruto con voz seria

-Nada… no encuentro su ki, pero sé qué están vivos, después de todo… todos los muertos pasan por aquí…- decía el anciano

-Entonces siguen vivos… ellos encontraran el modo de volver- animó el rubio

-Eres igual a el… Tan parecido en el carácter…- susurraba con melancolía- Si tan sólo no se hubiera fusionado con Shenron… nos ahorraríamos todos estos problemas.

-No podemos quedarnos así… debemos continuar… el señor Goku lo hubiera querido así- dijo Naruto

-Tienes razón Naruto… ahora bien… los citamos porque…

**Fin…**

Una cosa que decir… esa no es la verdadera historia… sólo Julgain y Madara saben la verdadera. Itachi y Sasuke tendrán su enfrentamiento… pero ya será más adelante.

¿Qué le había pasado a Pan?

¿De quienes hablaban Naruto y el Supremo Kaiosama?

¿Goku volverá? Obviamente volvería también Shenron

¿Me darán algún review por este capítulo?

Ojalá sea así, animan a escribir a cualquiera!!

Actualizaré prontooooo.

**Reviews Onegaii**


	5. Chapter 4 El Otro Mundo

Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV. El Otro Mundo**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-No podemos quedarnos así… debemos continuar… el señor Goku lo hubiera querido así- dijo Naruto_

_-Tienes razón Naruto… ahora bien… los citamos porque…_

_Capítulo Actual…_

-Tienes razón Naruto… ahora bien… los citamos porque, como tu bien sabes… debemos entrenar por los peligros que se nos vienen encima- explicaba el supremo Kaiosama

-Ya… entiendo- contestó el rubio en pose pensativa, después de reflexionar y pensar durante algunos minutos dijo- Kaiosama…- pronunció mirando al señor de piel azul, que se encontraba al lado del Supremo Kaiosama

-Si Naruto?- preguntó Kaio

-Podría entrenar a Sasuke?- preguntó mirandolo intensamente, el Dios del Norte sostuvo la mirada- Sólo tienes que desbloquearle la fase 1, como a Gokú… enseñale el Kaioken(1) y enseñale a pelear como un Saiyajin- continuó

-Está bien- Naruto abrió los ojos sorpendido, no se esperaba que accediese tan fácilmente- Lo hago por el bien del universo, que te quede claro- corrigió rapidamente y Naruto sonrió

-Hey dobe… pero no dijiste que tú me entrenarías?- preguntó Sasuke, y al oír la palabra "dobe" los Dioses miraron intensamente a Sasuke, les recordaba a alguien… pero no sabían quien.

-No, quedamos que entrenaríamos juntos, no que yo te entrenaría…- corrigió el rubio

-Y tú a donde irás?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro

-Entrenaré con el Supremo Kaiosama y Kibitoshin… pero antes de eso… debo hacerle una visita a alguien…- y apunto de realizar la técnica de teletransporte le dijo-Supervisaré tu entrenamiento… adiós- y desapareció

-Muy bien chico…- comenzó Kaiosama- Nos vamos a mi planeta

-¿Tienes un planeta para ti solo?- preguntó sorprendido

-Jeje sí… pero es muy chiquito, incluso más pequeño que tú aldea

-Ahh…

-Bueno… Supremo Kaiosama, Kibitoshin… estaremos en contacto- se despidió el Dios del Norte

-Claro Kaiosama, Suerte a los dos…- murmuró el Supremo Kaiosama

Acto seguido, Kaiosama coge del brazo a Sasuke y desaparecen.

-¿Crees que ese chico logre alcanzar la fase 1?- preguntó Kibitoshin

-No lo sé… pero me recuerda mucho a Vegeta…- y soltó una débil risa

-Si, su orgullo y sus ansias de poder para la venganza…- dijo Kibitoshin y el Supremo Kaiosama se puso muy serio de repente, lo que extrañó a Kibitoshin- ¿Pasa algo Supremo?- preguntó extrañado y el dios negó con la cabeza

Naruto se encontraba en una plaza, muy transcurrida para todos los pobladores del Otro Mundo, todos tenían ese aro que le gustaba a Naruto, y todos miraban a Naruto por no tener aro, lo que significaba una cosa: era un privilegiado. Pero Naruto no prestaba atención a las intensas miradas del público, buscaba una cabellera blanca, de seguro debía andar por algún puesto de comida. Caminó por todos y arto de buscar caminando se puso a buscar su Chakra, se encontraba a unos 20 metros de donde estaba el.

-JIRAIYAAA!!- le gritó el rubio en el oído a Jiraiya, quien se encontraba comiendo como cerdo en un puesto de comida.

-Naruto…- se asustó con una mano en el corazón- BAKA CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO!- le gritó pegandole un coscorrón en la cabeza

-Auch!- se quejó, pero luego abrazó a su sensei

-Naruto, te ves mucho mejor… hace tiempo que no te veía…- decía con una sonrisa su sensei

-Y tú también… que chulo esta el aro que tienes sobre la cabeza- y rió

-Pues sí… bueno… supongo que ya sabes todo no? Hasta que fase has logrado mostrar?

-Pues hasta la segunda

-¿La segunda? Guau… muy bien Naruto… pero debes entrenar más aún…- dijo mirandole orgullosamente

-Si… eso ya lo sé… Sasuke está entrenando con Kaio del Norte y yo voy a entrenar luego con el Supremo Kaiosama

-Eso es un privilegio que muchos desarían tener Naruto- el rubio sonrió- Ahh espera… Minato… Kushina… mirad aquí está su hijo..- llamó a dos personas, uno, tenía el pelo dorado, parecido a naruto y la roba de un jounin de la hoja, la mujer tenía el pelo de un color rojo intenso, ojos marrones y finas facciones. Naruto al verlos se le paró el corazón, sin pretenderlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los abrazó fuertemente

-Papa! Mama!- decía como un niño pequeño, abrazándoles y ellos devolvían el abrazo con cariño y amor.

Estuvieron asi durante un rato, hasta que se separaron, Naruto con los ojos aún húmedos, al igual que Kushina… Minato ahora tenía una mirada de tristeza

-Hijo… perdóname… yo pensé que…

-No pasa nada… la verdad es que Kyuubi me ha ayudado mucho- interrumpió con una sonrisa

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo- decía Minato colocando una mano en el hombro con orgullo

-Te queremos- dijo Kushina y volvieron a abrazarle

-Y yo a vosotros también- contestó Naruto en el abrazo

-Ahh voy a llorar!!- exclamó Jiraiya con lágrimas en los ojos y todos soltaron una carcajada

Después de hablar un rato sobre el destino de la Tierra y posiblemente del universo cambiaron de tema más divertido y a Minato se le ocurrió una idea

-Oigan y si hacemos un Torneo…

-Minato…- dijo en tono de advertencia Kushina, no le agradaba la idea del torneo, después de todo, ya estaban muertos, _"¿Qué caso tenía seguir peleando?"_ pensaba Kushina

-Me parece buena idea- respondió Jiraiya

"_Oh sí está el espíritu de estos grandes idiotas" _terminó con una gotita en la cabeza

-Sii, yo me encargo de todo

-Mejor que sea dentro de un año… tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Naruto en tono "señor de negocios" y todos rieron

-Bueno, Jiraiya y yo hablaremos con el Gran kaiosama (el viejito del torneo donde Goku y Pikkon (Pai Ku Han en México) pelean)

-Está bien… participaré… bueno adiós, nos vemos- se despidió el rubio, y se teletransportó

-Definitivamente… tu hijo es un héroe- le dijo con orgullo jiraiya a su exalumno

-Si… -suspiró- gracias Jiraiya-sensei… por haberle entrenado a ser un Shinobi… aunque su destino sea otro.- le agradeció con sinceridad

-No hay de qué- dijo algo sonrojado- bueno vámonos

Y los tres se fueron de ahí

Mundo Kaioshin

-Listo ya volví Supremo Kaiosama- anunció Naruto

-Ahh hola naruto… bueno… empecemos tu entrenamiento. Has conseguido la fase 2, por lo que continuaremos tu entrenamiento de gravedad- explicó el anciano

-Bueno… ¿cuánto será esta vez? ¿50,000 o 100,000 unidades?- preguntó

-500,000

-Joder… yo pensé que me pondrías menos…

-Ten en cuenta que la fase 3 es la más difícil para acceder a ella

-Y la fase 4?

-Ya te explicaré sobre ella

-Pero se supone que es la fase suprema, la fase más fuerte de un Saiyajin

-Si… pero… argh… mira no hagas preguntas de una vez- dijo ya algo molesto por las interrupciones de Naruto, y este retrocedió nervioso

-Está bien… empecemos- dijo animado

-No entrenarás aquí- anunció el Dios

-Ah no? En donde?

-En el Templo de Kamisama

-Pero ahí no aguantaría mi poder

-En el templo de Kami hay una habitación especial, llamada la habitación del tiempo

-¿Habitación del tiempo?- preguntó confuso

-Si… es una habitación especial en la que el tiempo pasa más lento. Un día en la tierra es un año en la habitación del tiempo. Por lo que podrás entrenar mucho más- explicó dejando sorprendido al rubio

-Genial!!

-Bueno, toma las 500,000 unidades- y naruto las cogió difícilmente

-Gekkai Füko Juö- dijo el dios y las 500,000 unidades se fusionaron al cuerpo de Naruto, quedando incrustado en el suelo.- Ya sabes… si necesitas pelear enserio pronuncias Kai y ya está.- le dijo el anciano

-Me…po…drías…ayudar….un…poco- dijo difícilmente

-Tránsformate en Super Saiyan

-AHHHHHHHHH- Naruto se levantó con dificultad y empezó a elevar su Ki, un aura dorada comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, su pelo se erizó, sus cejas se hicieron más finas y los ojos se volvieron más pequeños, su musculatura aumentó considerablemente y también su estatura. Un aura dorado recorría su cuerpo y se hacía visible

-Bien, ahora te podrás mover un poco más… Ya te puedes ir- le dijo el anciano

-Hasta luego Supremo Kaiosama

-Suerte chico…

Naruto aún con dificultades subió su mano y se teletransportó al templo de Kamisama

-Supremo Kaiosama…- pronunció Kibitoshin

-Si?- preguntó sin mirarle, aún con la mirada dónde había desaparecido Naruto

-¿No es algo excesivo el entrenamiento?

-Puede ser… pero debe conseguirlo para poder ser un Super Guerrero de Fase 3.

-Entiendo…

-Ahora prepárame una sopita- le dijo con una sonrisa a su acompañante y el otro sufrió una "caída al estilo anime"

Templo de Kami

Naruto un poco débil aparece en el Templo de Kami.

-Naruto! Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó preocupado Dende/Kamisama

-Nada Dende… son los sellos de gravedad que me puso el Supremo Kaiosama- dijo jadeando, y dejandose caer al suelo- Me dijo que entrara en el Templo de Kami, y pan?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Uy… fue al otro mundo, para buscar noticias sobre su padre y su abuelo- dijo Mr. Popo

-Mierda… Dende puedo entrenar en la habitación del tiempo

-Así que intentarás sacar el poder de un super saiyan fase 3- dijo con una sonrisa Dende

-Si…

-Sólo hay un Saiyajin que ha logrado obtener la fase 3

-Gokú…- murmuró

-Correcto, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás?

-¿Cuánto estuvo Goku?

-5 días… 5 años en la habitación

-Guau… bueno… pues estaré 5 días dentro

-Ok… puedes llevar a una persona más contigo… si lo deseas- dijo al final

-"_Me hubiera traído a Sasuke… da igual… o no? Es más…"_ Dende, ¿conoces algún guerrero que sea bastante fuerte?- pregunto Naruto

-Bueno… sí- dijo algo nervioso- Se llama Piccolo y es bastante fuerte…

-Más o menos que fase

-Fase 2

-Perfecto, podrías llamarle?

-Claro, está por aquí, sígueme..- condujo a Naruto por unos pasillos oscuros, Naruto pudo observar varias puertas, y una que estaba entreabierta. Dende tocó y oyó un gruñido, Kamisama entró- Piccolo… ha llegado Uzumaki Naruto, del que te he hablado- le dijo el Dios de la Tierra a un ser verde, que traía una capa blanca, debajo de esa capa se veía un traje de combate color lila, un cinturón azul y con un aspecto imponente

-¿Qué desea Sr. Uzumaki?- dijo con voz irritada

-Hola Sr. Piccolo, me gustaría entrenar con usted en la habitación del tiempo durante 5 días

-Y que le hace pensar que quiera?- le preguntó bruscamente

-Yo le dije Piccolo, el alcanza la Super Saiyan 2, y está entrenando para alcanzar la fase 3, pensé que tú le ayudarías a entrenar- dijo Kamisama

-Así que Super Saiyan 2… impresionante chiquillo, conozco sólo a una persona que, a tu edad, logró convertirse en un fase 2…-fue interrumpido por Naruto

-Gohan- terminó Naruto dejando impresionado a Piccolo, que se quedó unos minutos pensando

-Está bien… te ayudaré a entrenar- aceptó el ser verde y puso una sonrisa, Naruto también sonrió

-Gracias Señor Piccolo!- agradeció con voz infantil, y esto, hizo que Piccolo sintiera una punzada en el corazón, este chico, le recordaba inmensamente a Gohan y a Goku, ¿Serán algo de la familia? Se preguntaba, pero pronto desechaba esas ideas, era imposible.

-Venid por favor- y los condujo a una puerta imponente, tenía un dragón en el marco y le daba un aspecto terrorífico.- Aquí está la Habitación del Tiempo… Suerte chicos- dijo Dende y los dos guerreros entraron a la habitación con paso firme y seguro- Hasta dentro de 5 días

-Más bien… 5 años…- susurró Naruto, provando sus 500,000 unidades. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró y dejó a Naruto y Piccolo encerrados, durante 5 años. Había dos camas, una cocina y dos baños. Era una casa pequeña, todos los muebles, piso y paredes eran de color blanco. Salió un poco a la azotea y vió todo de color transparente, parecía no tener fin, este escenario, sin duda, confundiria a cualquiera.

-Un combate de práctica- anunció Piccolo, Naruto iba a responder, pero fue sorprendido por una patada de Piccolo

-Argh! Eso fue trampa- abrumado por la fuerza de la patada, y resentido por no poder moverse con total libertad por las pesas

-Primera lección… ataque sorpresa- y volvió a desaparecer

Fin

Se acabó, os ha gustado? Si os ha gustado dejadme un review porfavor!

Siguiente Capítulo. **Capítulo V. Entrenamiento intensivo**

En el siguiente capítulo se pondrá el entrenamiento de Sasuke con Kaiosama del Norte, y el entrenamiento de Naruto y Piccolo en la habitación del tiempo. ¿Lograrán resistir el entrenamiento?

También se verá la vida de Konoha sin sus dos mejores shinobis. ¿Qué pasará? Madara e Itachi tampoco están de brazos cruzados, ¿Qué están planeando? ¿Lograrán resistir el entrenamiento? ¿Y que hay de Julgain? Véanlo en el próximo capítulo

_SeanKingston_


	6. Chapter 5 Entrenamiento intensivo

Hola, he aquí un nuevo capítulo… el entrenamiento no será narrado entero, ya aparecerá como flash back

**Hola, he aquí un nuevo capítulo… siento no haber actualizado como era costumbre (lunes o martes) pero ahora siempre se actualizará viernes o sábado.**

**El entrenamiento no será narrado entero, ya aparecerá como flash back en distintas partes de la historia.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-Venid por favor- y los condujo a una puerta imponente, tenía un dragón en el marco y le daba un aspecto terrorífico.- Aquí está la Habitación del Tiempo… Suerte chicos- dijo Dende y los dos guerreros entraron a la habitación con paso firme y seguro- Hasta dentro de 5 días_

_-Más bien… 5 años…- susurró Naruto, probando sus 500,000 unidades. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró y dejó a Naruto y Piccolo encerrados, durante 5 años._

_-Un combate de práctica- anunció Piccolo, Naruto iba a responder, pero fue sorprendido por una patada de Piccolo_

_-Argh! Eso fue trampa- abrumado por la fuerza de la patada, y resentido por no poder moverse con total libertad por las pesas_

_-Primera lección… ataque sorpresa- y volvió a desaparecer_

**Capítulo V. Entrenamiento intensivo**

Naruto se encontraba de rodillas y con la respiración muy agitada, por culpa de las pesas no podía reaccionar a ninguno de los ataques de Piccolo, y estaba recibiendo una paliza descomunal, tanto que perdió su pose rubia y su pelo era negro, al igual que sus ojos. Se estaba enfureciendo, y eso no era nada bueno.

-Ay niño, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo…- le dio otra patada en la espalda- Pensé que serías más fuerte- otra patada, esta vez en la quijada, mandando a volar a Naruto. Naruto se levantó difícilmente, pero no mostraba su mirada, lo que extrañó al namekiano.

-AHHHHHH- de pronto su Ki estalló y se convirtió en Super Saiyajin, su pelo dorado, sus cejas doradas y sus ojos verdes. Su cuerpo creció y sus músculos se desarrollaron notablemente.- Ahhhhhh!!- Voló hacía Piccolo y le dio una serie de patadas y golpes que dejaban atontado al namekiano, que no se podía defender de los golpes del Saiyan- _OKARU HABASU RASENGAN_- y salió un gran chorro de luz color azul, que giraba a una velocidad impresionante e impactó en el pecho de Piccolo, quien salió disparado hacía la casa, que destruyó una parte de enfrente.

-Si seguimos así no tendremos dónde dormir- murmuró molesto Piccolo y se tocó la parte adolorida, pero se levantó otra vez- valla, por fín usas la fase 1… ¿te tengo que obligar para usar la 2?

-Ahhhh!!- comenzó a cargar una bola azul en su mano, esta creció rapidamente y comenzó a girar- _Chou Oodama Rasengan- _la bola (5 metros y medio de diámetro) impactó en el suelo, que parecía que era indestructible y Piccolo intentó parar con las manos desnudas el poderoso ataque de Naruto, más no lo logró y usó un ataque bastante poderoso.

(Las técnicas de Dragon Ball Z las pondré en japonés, pero luego las traduciré… si preferís os las puedo poner en español directamente)

-___Cho Bakuretsumaha__ (1)-_ y una bomba de energía explotó de Piccolo que hizo retroceder el rasengan gigante de Naruto. Una gran explosión por el choque de los dos ataques se produjo y cuando se pudo observar bien a los combatientes, Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Piccolo creando otra técnica

-_Kakusan Yu Doko Dan(2)-_ Piccolo comenzó a lanzar un montón de bolas de energía, pero ninguna daba en el blanco, Naruto quedó extrañado, pero luego sonrió

-Me parece que lo tuyo no es la puntería- se burló, cuando Piccolo acabó de lanzar bolas de energía sonrió, y naruto se extrañó.

-Mira a tu alrededor- naruto lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver todas las bolas flotando

-HAAA!- las bolas se dirigían hacía Naruto, y chocaron haciendo una gran explosión- espero no haberle matado…- murmuró el ser verde- me parece que no debí ser tan duro con él… después de todo tiene esas pesas…- siguió susurrando en voz baja, cuando el humo de la explosión desapareció se pudo observar que no había nadie ahí, Piccolo se extrañó- ¿Pero qué…?- fue interrumpido

-AQUÍ!! HAAAAA- un Oodama Rasengan impactó en su espalda mandándolo a volar por los aires, Naruto desapareció y reapareció en frente de Piccolo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Piccolo detuvo su ataque con facilidad

-Pero como?- se preguntó separandose de Piccolo

-No podrás derrotarme con tu fase 1…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ah no? Está bien…- comenzó a cargar energía- AAAAAHHHH- su cuerpo era envuelto por una aura aún más dorada, su pelo se erizó aún más y adquiría un aspecto más salvaje, sus músculos crecían y crecían. Sus cejas se hacían más finas y sus ojos más fieros.- AHHHHHH- terminó su transformación, creando una gran onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a Piccolo

-Impresionante… nunca había visto una Super Saiyan 2 tan fuerte…- murmuró impresionado- Esto será interesante…

-Y bien?- dijo con arrogancia- Empecemos…- desapareció le dio un combo muy efectivo a Piccolo que lo mandó a volar. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que Piccolo estaba recibiendo daños verdaderamente importantes. Después de un rato, en el que Piccolo estaba sufriendo enormes golpes y técnicas por parte de Naruto, Piccolo decidió jugárselo todo a una sóla técnica

-_Makanko Sappo(3)_- Primero situa los dedos en su frente y se concentra. Luego extiende el brazo y de la punta de los dos dedos expulsa un rayo perforador de energía de una potencia desmesurada. Naruto no está dispuesto a perder este primer combate y también carga una técnica

-_KAMEEE KAMEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAA(4_)- una onda parecida al Rasengan de larga distancia, pero en lugar de girar era pura y con un efecto más debastado chocó contra el rayo de Piccolo, al tener una mayor cantidad de energía, Naruto superó a Piccolo, pero en el último momento, para no matar a Piccolo redujo la cantidad de energía, de manera que sólo quedara con graves daños. Naruto caminó hacía Piccolo y lo ayudó a levantarse, aún seguía consciente, pero estaba muy débil

-Eres… muy… fuerte…- decía con dificultad y una leve sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto sonriese- Me has dado bastante duro…- y cayó inconsciente, antes de ello murmuró- Lección 1… superada- y esta vez… si cayó inconsciente, con una leve sonrisa.

--

Con Sasuke…

-Kusoo…- se quejaba Sasuke, la gravedad en ese planeta era mucho mayor y a Sasuke le costaba aguantarla. El estúpido viejo ese (así le llama Sasuke) lo puso a intentar atrapar a la estupida abeja, para colmo no pudo ni siquiera rozarla, ni activando su Sharingan, incluso estuvo tentado a usar el sello maldito, pero cuando miró a Kaiosama se dio cuenta que lo miraba con una mirada penetrante, una mirada de advertencia, sinceramente… le intimidó.

-Sasuke, Sasuke… veo que no puedes… esta es la prueba mas fácil de todas… ya que caundo acabes esta podrás usar el Kaioken, que es mi técnica propia, y es muy fuerte

-¿Kaioken?

-Si, el Puño del Kaio, Puño divino, como quieras llamarle

-Está bien, me esforzaré más…- concentró todo el chakra que tenía en las piernas para poder correr, sin embargo, aun seguía siendo bastante más lento de lo habitual, intentó atrapar a la abeja pero no lo lograba, creó un Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu pero lo esquivaba fácilmente, incluso intentó un Housenka no Jutsu, pero nada daba resultado. Utilizó su Chidori Nagashi, intentando paralizar a la abeja, pero una vez más… no dio resultado.

-Me estás desesperando… no utilizes técnicas, piensa un poco…- decía el Dios del Norte

-Espera… ya me siento mucho mejor… parece que me voy adaptando a la gravedad

-Claro, tienes sangre Saiyan, ustedes se adaptan fácilmente a todos los campos de batalla

-Haber… como puedo atrapar a esa estúpida abeja- susurraba Sasuke, mientras pensaba una forma para poder atraparla- si tan siquiera pudiera usar la técnica de las sombras como Shikamaru…- de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, y comenzó a correr intentando atrapar a la abeja, pero no ocurría nada, continuó corriendo dando varias vueltas alrededor del planeta del Kaio del Norte- Kage bunshin no jutsu- 5 clones aparecieron y corrieron en distintas direcciones, hasta que consiguieron atraparle- SIII, toma! Lo logré- festejó el pelinegro, algo inusual en él, Kaiosama alzó una ceja

-Bien hecho… fue lo mismo que hizo Naruto, y algo parecido a lo que hizo Gokú…- le dijo- comenzaremos la segunda parte del entrenamiento- le anunció y se dirigió hacía su casa- ¿Piensas venir o qué?- le preguntó

-Es que…- Sasuke no quería decir que casi ni se mantenía en pie, porque su orgullo se destrozaría- Si ya voy- usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó y siguió al dios del norte

En su interior, Kaiosama reía, lo estaba logrando, y Sasuke caía en todas sus trampas. Naruto y Gokú se daban cuenta al menos… es muy difícil entrenar a alguien como Vegeta, pero puede tener sus ventajas.

En un lugar muy extraño…

-El Ki de Naruto desapareció… significa que entró a la habitación del tiempo- susurraba Julgain

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Saiko?- se preguntaba. Se levantó con dificultad, y mostró sus ojos, eran amarillos y tenían 3 aspas que giraban velozmente. El _Tsuringan(4)_ había despertado.

-Estoy recuperando mis poderes… excelente…- y lanzó una bola de energía a una pared, que al instante fue destruida- Pronto me vengaré… Neechan… pero para ello necesito a Naruto-kun…

Mundo Kaioshin

En un prado se encontraba el Supremo Kaiosama y Kibitoshin viendo una bola de cristal, en ella se mostraba el entrenamiento de Sasuke

-Señor… ¿Por qué está tan interesado en el entrenamiento del joven Uchiha?-le preguntó su compañero

-Mmm… tengo un mal presentimiento

-Y por qué no supervisa el de Naruto

-Porque confío en él… sé qué tiene la sangre de Gokú… por ello no me preocupo.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero a la vez un deje de tristeza- Goku sigue vivo, al igual que Shenron, ¿Goku por qué no nos ayudas?- preguntó al aire

Habitación del tiempo

Piccolo se encontraba en una cama, descansando de la pequeña batalla que había tenido con Naruto, llevaba un día entero en la cama, la ropa ya la tenía destrozada. Abrió los ojos y observó a Naruto con el pelo negro se encontraba haciendo flexiones con dos dedos de la mano derecha, con una facilidad increíble. Estaba murmurando algo, y Piccolo no logró escuchar lo que decía, ajustó su oído (los namekianos pueden oír a distancias enormes) y se encontraba murmurando números,

-997, 998, 999, 1000… Bien…- dijo levantándose, Piccolo se intentó levantar, pero notó que la gravedad había aumentado… tal vez demasiado. Tuvo que emplear gran cantidad de Ki para poder levantarse con facilidad.

-Mocoso… ¿cuánta… cuánta gravedad pusiste?- preguntó con dificultad

-Te acuerdas del planeta del kaio del norte?- piccolo asiente- multiplícala por 10- dijo con una sonrisa, Piccolo abrió los ojos impresionado

-_"Este chico es un loco… entrena demasiado enserio" _Muy bien… dime cual es tu plan de entrenamiento

-Pues mira… primero hacemos 1000 flexiones con las dos manos, luego otras 1000 con la mano derecha e izquierda, solo una claro está, luego otras 1000 con dos dedos de la mano derecha e izquierda. Luego hacemos 1000 abdominales, y practicamos nuevas técnicas, al final hacemos un pequeño combate de práctica para evaluar nuestro crecimiento- dijo, y Piccolo estaba realmente impresionado

-Intentaré seguirte…- suspiró y se dispusieron a empezar el entrenamiento

En la tierra…

En la Tierra habían pasado 2 semanas desde la partida de Sasuke y Naruto, todo seguía normal, excepto por unos extraños temblores en la Tierra, que no preocupaba a nadie… excepto a Tsunade y los ninjas más importantes de Konoha, estaban casi seguros que se debía a ´eso´ que Naruto quería detener, y por ello se había llevado a Sasuke. Habían intentado de todo, para saber donde estaban pero los poderes de Inoichi se veían restringidos ante una barrera que le hacía imposible seguir el chakra/ki de Naruto.

La vida de los shinobis había sufrido un cambio radical, no se aceptaban misiones más altas de clase B, y no mandaban a ningún Jounin, ni Ambu. Todos se encontraban entrenando para el día en que Madara e Itachi atacasen, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados mientras el héroe más grande de Konoha y el anterior traidor arrepentido salvaban sus vidas.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten entrenaban juntas todos los días, muchas veces eran supervisadas por Tsunade y Shizune.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Sai al ser muchos se habían dividido en dos grupos: Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino y Kiba entrenaban juntos y eran supervisados por Kurenai y Gai. Neji, Lee y Sai eran supervisados por Kakashi y Yamato.

Habían dado aviso a Sunagakure sobre el posible ataque, y también se encontraban preparados para el posible ataque.

La Hokage cada día que pasaba estaba más estresada y era más difícil hablar con ella, estaba muy delicada en cuanto al peligro permanente de toda la aldea. Esto era un reino de caos y terror, estaban siendo atemorizados por dos sujetos, que según, eran tan fuertes, que todos los ninjas no harían nada contra ellos.

-Maldita sea el día en que nacieron los Saiyan,- maldecía Tsunade, que se encontraba de mal humor, llevaba 3 noches en vela y tenía un aspecto terrible- Me cago en la madre que los parió… ojalá Naruto estuviera aquí…- decía con nostalgia

Fin

**Reviews, actualizaré, como es costumbre… dentro de una semana (Viernes o Sábado, vamos… como había dicho antes)**

Siguiente Capítulo: **Capítulo VI. El resultado del entrenamiento**

**¿Naruto alcanzará la fase 3, la fase de mega guerrero?**

**¿Alcanzará Sasuke su primera y única fase?**

**¿Piccolo se unirá al grupo de pelea de Naruto y Sasuke?**

**¿Qué pasará con el torneo de artes marciales? (el del Otro Mundo)**

**Traducciones:**

_Cho Bakuretsumaha__ (1)También llamada Geriketsukodan_- **Super Bomba Desgarradora del Demonio **(Se lleva las manos hacia su cuerpo y después extiende los brazos y expulsa la energía en forma de bola energética con una potencia descomunal. Lo utiliza una vez contra Cell, pero no afecta mucho)

_Kakusan Yu Doko Dan(2)- _**Fragmentos Difusos que se Unen en Algún Punto** (El ataque comienza lanzando múltiples bolas de energía que flotan alrededor del adversario. Después las bolas se avalanzan sobre el rival de forma que no le quede escapatoria. Este ataque lo usó Piccolo contra C-17)

_Makanko Sappo(3)_- **Gran Rayo Invencible del Demonio** (Primero situa los dedos en su frente y se concentra. Luego extiende el brazo y de la punta de los dos dedos expulsa un rayo perforador de energía de una potencia desmesurada. Técnica con la que Piccolo mata a Raditz y a Gokú de un golpe)

_Tsuringan(4)- _Doujutsu parecido al Sharingan solo que tiene habilidades diferentes que se nombraran más adelante

Reviews… onegai.


	7. Chapter 6 El resultado del entrenamiento

Capítulo Anterior…

**Muy buenas a todos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

_**Gracias por los review… me anima a seguir adelante con el Fic.**_

_**Gracias a J.C. POTTER, Ninja Dragónico, Jamie Black 5, todos los anónimos, cesarspider,rukia-chan, hannita asakur, Yugi-no-Yami, Fernando-Urashima, FAN BLEEDMAN, rromy,apalanka, andromeda-170. Muchas gracias a todos por sus review. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto… no tengo ningún derecho sobre él.

**Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis… **

_Capítulo Anterior…_

_-Pues mira… primero hacemos 1000 flexiones con las dos manos, luego otras 1000 con la mano derecha e izquierda, solo una claro está, luego otras 1000 con dos dedos de la mano derecha e izquierda. Luego hacemos 1000 abdominales, y practicamos nuevas técnicas, al final hacemos un pequeño combate de práctica para evaluar nuestro crecimiento- dijo, y Piccolo estaba realmente impresionado_

_-Intentaré seguirte…- suspiró y se dispusieron a empezar el entrenamiento_

_¿Piensas venir o qué?- le preguntó_

_-Es que…- Sasuke no quería decir que casi ni se mantenía en pie, porque su orgullo se destrozaría- Si ya voy- usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó y siguió al dios del norte_

_En su interior, Kaiosama reía, lo estaba logrando, y Sasuke caía en todas sus trampas. Naruto y Gokú se daban cuenta al menos… es muy difícil entrenar a alguien como Vegeta, pero puede tener sus ventajas._

**Capítulo VI. El resultado del entrenamiento**

5 días había pasado en el Otro Mundo, 5 meses en la Tierra y 5 años en la habitación del tiempo. Sasuke había completado su entrenamiento en los 5 días que estuvo con Kaiosama, aún no alcanzaba la Super Saiyan nivel 1, pero se lo tomaría con más calma. Después de estar un tiempo con Kaiosama decidió ir al Templo de Kami para esperar que Naruto saliera de la habitación. _¡Qué envidia!_ Gritaba sasuke en su mente. Naruto entrenó 5 años, mientras que Sasuke sólo 5 días.

Ahí supo que en el templo, además de Kamisama y Mr. Popo habitaba una chica, sospechó que era la joven por la que preguntó Naruto cuando recién había llegado. No sabía su nombre, pero si admitía que era muy bonita, debía tener más o menos la misma edad que ellos.

Se encontraban esperando reunidos en la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, se encontraba también la chica cuyo nombre no sabía. En cualquier minuto podrían salir y todos se encontraban expectantes.

Después de media hora, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, lentamente, todos voltearon la cabeza expectantes, y Sasuke pudo observar que la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, eso le extrañaba muchísimo, pero decidió restarle importancia. Una luz cegadora hizo retroceder a todos, y luego se pudo observar dos figuras, altas y musculosas. Cuando avanzaron más y cerraron la puerta pudieron observarlos mejor. Se encontraba Naruto, con su Super Saiyan 1 activada en Full Power (Cuando la aura dorada deja de emanar y el pelo se queda de color rubio más claro). Tenía toda la ropa de arriba destrozada, mostrando sus músculos y sus heridas mal curadas, aunque algunas se mostraban abiertas. Los pantalones también estaban rasgados por algunas partes y muy sucios. Tenía una cicatriz bastante profunda en el brazo derecho. Sasuke pudo observar a otro ser desconocido para el, pero era realmente extraño, tenía la piel verde y dos antenas en la cabeza. Parecía un extraterrestre. Tenía las ropas rasgadas y se encontraba más malherido que Naruto.

La chica de al lado se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y corrió a abrazarle.

-Paaaan- gritó el rubio con entusiasmo y abrazó a la chica

-Naruto…- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te extrañé mucho…- susurraba Naruto acariciando suavemente a la chica, y Sasuke no supo porque, pero sintió algo dentro de él que lo removía, acaso eran celos? Se preguntaba y rapidamente cambiaba de pensamientos y sacudía la cabeza.

-Yo también…- respondió la chica

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que se separaron, y empezaron los saludos

-Sr. Piccolo- saludaba Pan con una sonrisa

-Hola pequeña Pan- saludó con una sonrisa, y Pan infló los cachetes

-Ya no soy pequeña Señor Piccolo- decía con falsa molestia, y después sonrió

-Kamisama, Mr. Popo, Holaaa- saludó el rubio, luego miró a Sasuke- Sasuke… ¿qué tal?- dijo con una sonrisa, y se inclinó para abrazar a Sasuke, éste, no sabía que hacer y devolvió torpemente el abrazo

-5 años… los extrañé mucho- decía Naruto con una sonrisa

-No fueron 5 años dobe… fueron 5 días- decía Sasuke- al menos para nosotros- finalizó

-Y cómo te fue?

-Bien… Kaiosama es muy duro en los entrenamientos

-Lograste alcanzar la fase 1- preguntó con curiosidad

-No…- su rostro se ensombreció- Pero ya casi…- susurró

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que lo lograrás pronto. Y tu Pan? Aún entrenas

-De vez en cuando- respondió con una sonrisa tímida

-Jeje, pues Piccolo y yo entrenamos muy duro, pero…

-¿Pero…?- preguntó Kaiosama

-No puedo alcanzar la fase de megaguerrero, no puedo convertirme en un Super Saiyan de nivel 3- decía cerrando fuertemente los puños- Aunque mis poderes han crecido mucho aún no es suficiente para convertirse en un verdadero megaguerrero…

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, yo sé que tú lo lograrás…- repuso con una sonrisa, y Naruto se tranquilizó

-Gracias Pan

-¿Qué te parece un combate de práctica?- preguntó Sasuke

-Vale… empecemos… Piccolo y tú contra mí- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hmp… dobe- dijo con arrogancia, y comenzó a cargar, un aura roja salió alrededor de el- AAAAAH- el aura roja se hizo más presente y comenzó a cubrir alrededor, Piccolo cargó energía, que obviamente superaba por mucho a Sasuke

-Peleemos enserio chico- miró a Sasuke

-Contra ustedes dos… necesitaré la fase 2. AHHHHHHH- un aura dorada volvió a aparecer, unida a relámpagos, la tierra comenzó a temblar, y su pelo se erizaba más, a la vez que crecía. Sus cejas se hacía más finas y sus ojos más fríos.- Muy bien, peleemos- desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció enfrente de Sasuke y Piccolo, les pegó dos puñetazos que los mandó hacía atrás

-Mierda… es muy fuerte- se quejaba Sasuke- CHIDORI- un rayo se formó en su mano, con una rapidez bastante buena intentó darle a Naruto pero este paró el ataque con la mano abierta y le dio un puñetazo certero en el estómago, comenzó una lluvia de golpes hacía Sasuke, pero Piccolo lo salvó lanzando un rayo de energía a Naruto, que tuvo que saltar hacía atrás para esquivarla

Piccolo y Naruto se embarcaron en una pelea de puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad increíble, Sasuke activó su Sharingan, pero aún no podía observar la batalla, ellos comenzaron a levitar, ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke, cada vez se levantaban más y el Ki crecía de ellos dos. Finalizaron eso chocando sus puños con una fuerza increíble, que provocó un estruendo muy fuerte. Sasuke no podía jugárselas

-KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 10 VECES- el aura roja lo volvió a cubrir y se acercó a Naruto, pero este lo rechazó fácilmente con un puñetazo y Sasuke se estrelló en el suelo, causando un pequeño cráter

-Mierda…- dijo levantándose con dificultad- KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 15 VECES- intentó otra vez, y esta vez, Naruto tuvo más problemas para detener los ataques, pero no fue nada excepcional, fue derribado por otro puñetazo en el pecho

-KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 20 VECES- gritó esta vez, se hizo más fuerte y atacó con un puñetazo muy fuerte a Naruto, que lo detuvo con su palma de la mano y le hizo retroceder con una patada en la mandíbula. Naruto fue sorprendido por Piccolo, cuando le atacaba por detrás, se libró usando su elevado chakra, y mandó a volar a Piccolo con un rayo de energía.

-¿Có-cómo… es.. tan fuerte?- se preguntaba con dificultad Sasuke- Tendré que usar mi arma más poderosa…- se levantó y se apoyó de rodillas, observó el combate de Piccolo y Naruto, que estaban bastante más reñidos.

-KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 100 VECES- gritó, el aura pareció cambiar de rojo a dorada pero no era del todo dorada, su pelo se había elevado pero sin transformarse en dorado, seguía de su color negro. (Véase Super Guerrero Gokú. La película en la que casi se convertía en super saiyan pero no lo logró) Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Naruto pero fue rechazado por un rayo de energía. Sasuke cayó desmayado

-Bien, podemos parar… casi sacaba el poder Saiyan- dijo Naruto- Estoy orgulloso de ti Sasuke- terminó con una sonrisa, bajó su ki, y su pelo cayó por los lados de color negro, al igual que sus ojos.

-Es fuerte y tiene potencial- aportó Piccolo- pero hay algo en él que no me gusta

-Tengo fe en él… no caerá al lado oscuro… no se dejará llevar por la venganza, y si es así… lo detendré, cueste lo que cueste- repuso con seriedad.

En Konoha

Se encontraba una Hokage dormida sobre una pila de documentos en su escritorio, tenía botellas de Sake, tocaron a la puerta con bastante insistencia, al ver que nadie habría la puerta decidieron entrar sin permiso

-Ho-hokage-sama- anunció nervioso un ninja

-Emm?- decía levantadose- Qué pasa?- dijo con voz irritada

-Etto… yo… nosotros hemos recibido noticias de los próximos ataques- empezó muy nervioso

-Ah sí? Y bien?

-Atacaran dentro de dos horas

-QUÉE?

-Un ejército de 1500 hombres, todos ellos muy parecidos, es como si fueran puros kage bunshin, también tienen armas muy extrañas. Están a dos horas de la aldea

-Reúne a todos los shinobis y kunoichis que sean chuunin, Jounin, Ambu o rangos especiales…- ordenó preocupada.- Y tú- señaló al otro shinobi- Que los Genin evacuen a los aldeanos, y protejan la zona subterránea- ordenó al otro

-HAI- respondieron los dos, y cada uno fue a realizar su respectiva tarea

-Han empezado- susurró Tsunade

-Jiraiya, Naruto… Sasuke, por qué nos han dejado?- preguntó al aire

30 minutos después…

POOOOOOOOM se escuchó en las puertas de Konoha.

-No atacarían en dos horas?- gritó la hokage enfurecida. Los ninjas afirmaron confundidos, y a la vez nerviosos.

-Mierda… Kakashi…?- preguntó Tsunade, viendo a Kakashi que tenía el Sharingan destapado

-Si, todos los soldados enemigos se concentran en la puerta norte- anunció Kakashi

-Muy bien, TODAS LAS UNIDADES A LA PUERTA NORTE, AHORA- rugió la hokage con la voz amplificada

En la puerta norte se escuchaban explosiones y gritos de jutsus por todos lados. Era una batalla encarnizada, y los soldados enemigos estaban penetrando en Konoha, y destruyendo las puertas.

-Muy bien… Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu- dijo Kakashi sacando una gran bola de fuego por su boca, deshaciéndose de varios ninjas enemigos. Tenía su sharingan destapado- RAIKIRI- una corriente eléctrica cubrió su mano y dejó inconsciente a dos ninjas- CHIDORI- una corriente mayor acabó con la vida de más ninjas. Luego se dispuso a pelear con Taijutsu, en lo que llevaba una clara ventaja.

-GAI-SENSEI, POR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD- decía un Lee muy emocionado ante la idea de pelear contra tantos enemigos a la vez

-YOSH! LEE-KUN NO BAJES LA GUARDIA- decía Gai derribando a varios enemigos.- EEH KAKASHI CUÁNTOS LLEVAS?- preguntó

-37…- se limitó a contestar el peligris

-¿Qué? NOOO YO LLEVO 36…- sus ojos brillaron de un color fuego y comenzó a derribar a más ninjas con más rapidez

-Joo… y yo que llevo 16- se quejó Lee- ARGHH EN MI ARDE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD- y empezó a derribar ninjas a diestra y siniestra

Tsunade se encontraba derribando a todos los shinobis que se encontraban a su alrededor, cerca de ella se encontraba Shizune y Sakura que peleaban contra dos kunoichis cada una.

Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba y Shino también se encontraban peleando con ferocidad contra sus enemigos y derribando a sus enemigos.

Durante un tiempo parecía que los de Konoha lograban hacer retroceder a los Shinobis enemigos, pero al ser una cantidad muy alta, los de Konoha se empezaban a cansar

-Mierda… hay muchos heridos y estos parecen ser infinitos, además de que son todos iguales- decía Ino muy asqueada al ver sus enemigos. Eran enanos verdes, que sólo gritaban "Saibaman" y otros enanos azules que reían y golpeaban monstruosamente. Los demás eran puros ninjas

-Ino, te necesitamos aquí- le gritó Sakura desde unos quinientos metros más allá.

-Qué problemático…- susurró Shikamaru paralizando con sus sombras a un grupo de shinobis enemigos, mientras que Sai los degollaba o los dejaba inconscientes.

-Yosh…- jadeaba Gai- Cuántos llevas Kakashi?- preguntó nuevamente

-145

-AJÁ! Yo llevo 146 y tú Lee?

-65- contestó un poco deprimido pero a la vez cansado

-Tranquilo Lee, es normal y estoy orgulloso de ti- decía Gai poniendo su pose guay

-GAI-SENSEI

-LEE

-GAI-SENSEI

-Coño que os calléis!- replicó Yamato estrangulando a otros ninjas con su jutsu de madera

Después de dos horas combatiendo, los ninjas de Konoha se encontraban en el centro de la aldea, estaban bastante cansados, los shinobis enemigos eran muchos y habían logrado penetrar hasta el centro. No habían destruido casi nada a su paso, solamente los edificios que en verdad obstruyeran su paso y la puerta norte. De pronto una figura se elevó en los cielos

-Entréguenos a Uzumaki Naruto y a Uchiha Sasuke, y detendremos el ataque- pronunció el siniestro ser, con una voz escalofriante. Tenía la piel verde y unas extrañas alas negras, parecía un hombre insecto

-¿Quién rayos eres?- le preguntó con rudeza Tsunade

-Soy… Célula (Cell en América), y vengo para terminar mi trabajo de hace 100 años

Templo de Kami

-Naruto! Naruto!- gritaba Mr. Popo, Naruto, Sasuke, Pan y Piccolo salieron de una habitación

-¿Si?

-Ven rápido- exigió con voz urgente

-Voy- decía extrañado el chico- _¿Qué querrá este?-_ pensó

Llegaron al patio del templo, donde se encontraba Dende con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Dende?- preguntó naruto preocupado

-Naruto… están atacando Konoha- anunció, Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

-¿Quién los ataca?

-Célula y Frieza (Freezer en América, desde ahora en adelante los llamaré como en América).

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido

-Así es…

-Debemos ir de inmediato, Sasuke ven…- ya se iba a teletransportar cuando dos manos le sujetaron

-Yo también voy Naruto- anunció Piccolo

-Y yo…- dijo Pan con una sonrisa, Naruto sonrió agradecido

-Bien… ustedes podéis encargaros del ejército, estoy seguro que Konoha está agotada- decía Naruto, y se teletransportó a la Tierra

-Espero que lo logren… Freezer y Cell han mejorado mucho…- dijo Dende con voz preocupada

-Debemos confiar en ellos Kamisama- dijo Mr. Popo serio

Mundo Kaioshin

Se encontraban en un prado verde el Kaio del Norte, el Supremo Kaiosama y su ayudante, reunidos hablando seriamente

-Esta será la primera batalla enserio de Naruto y Sasuke…- susurró el Supremo Kaiosama

-¿Qué cree que pasará?- preguntó con preocupación Kibitoshin

-Por el bien de la humanidad… tienen que ganar

-Maldito Madara…

-Kibitoshin, llama a Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina y a Daiko Jiraiya- anunció el Supremo Kaiosama

-Ahora mismo…- y desapareció

-¿Los mandará a la Tierra?- le preguntó el Kaio del Norte

-No- Kaiosama se confundió- Los entrenaré… después de todo, Jiraiya y Minato tienen un poco de sangre saiyan, podrán hacerse un poco más fuertes

-¿Y Kushina?

-Ya te lo explicaré más adelante…

En otro lugar…

-Madara… ha revivido a Cell y Freezer… interesante…- decía Julgain con una sonrisa siniestra- Veremos como lo haces… Naruto-kun

En una montaña

-Madara-sama…- llamó una figura de pelo negro

-¿Si Itachi?- contestó

-Konoha está a punto de caer, y al parecer Naruto-kun no se encuentra ahí

-Ya lo sabía…

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabía que no estaría ahí…- el rostro de Itachi se volvió confundido- Sabía que si se enteraba de que atacaban su aldea volvería para defenderla

-Y entonces por qué no vamos nosotros mismos?

-No es más divertido ver sus peleas?

-Ssi señor… pero… creo que sería más fácil si nosotros fueramos a por el

-QUE NO!- le gritó- Quiero medir sus habilidades… por eso mando a los inútiles de Cell y Freezer- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

En Konoha

-No pensáis responder!- les gritó encolerizado Freezer

-NO LE ENTREGAREMOS A NARUTO- les gritó Tsunade, a Freezer le estaba colmando la paciencia esa señora

-Muy bien ustedes se la buscaron… DESTRUCTO DISK- un disco de energía se formó en su brazo derecho y la lanzó contra la torre de la Hokage, que se partió a la mitad

-Ahora bien… ¿nos entregaran a Naruto?- dijo esta vez formando una gran bola de energía color roja, era tan inmensa que se podía sentir como el ambiente se tornaba más pesado, todos temieron por sus vidas- ESTÁ BIEN, LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS- gritó maniáticamente lanzando su bola a todos los habitantes de la hoja, que se cubrían con los brazos, esperando su fin. De pronto un gran grito se escuchó

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó una voz conocida para todos, abrieron sus ojos y se encontraron a un Naruto más desarrollado, acompañado de Sasuke y otros dos seres que no conocían. Todos suspiraron y alabaron a Naruto por salvarles, pero la bola iba directamente hacía Naruto

-KAMEEEE- sus manos se juntaron y una pequeña bola se formó entre ellas- KAMEEEEE- esta bola aumentó su tamaño- KAME KAME HAAAAAA(Onda Vital en España)- un gran rayo de energía salió disparado hacía la bola de energía de Freezer y la traspasó como si nada iba directa hacía Freezer pero su compañero cogió a Freezer y esquivaron el enorme rayo de energía.

-PICCOLO, PAN- gritó Naruto- Encargaos del ejército. Sasuke encárgate de Freezer- ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Cada uno se enfrascó en su batalla dispuestos a defender y a pelear por su vida. Aunque Freezer y Cell se mostraban atemorizados por los ojos de Naruto, que aún sin adquirir su fase 2 miraba desafiantemente y fríamente a los dos sujetos

-ES HORA DE MORIR- gritó Naruto, un aura dorada le cubrió y unos rayos comenzaron a rodearle- LES ENSEÑARÉ EL PODER DE LA SUPER SAIYAJIN FASE 2- gritó, mientras su pelo se erizaba mucho más, sus cejas se hacían finas y sus ojos se hacían pequeños, su musculatura aumentó considerablemente y adquirió una mirada fría.

La tierra se destruyó, dejando un cráter en donde se transformó Naruto

-Empecemos…- y desapareció

**FIN**

HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 6,

Qué paliza le dio Naruto a Sasuke y a Piccolo… ahora apareció Cell y Freezer, ¿qué pasará? ¿Lograrán derrotarles?

PRÓXIMAMENTE…

**Capítulo VII. Super Saiyan Sasuke**


	8. Chapter 7 Super Saiyan Sasuke

Muy bien hola a todos, este combate va a estar dedicado especialmente a la pelea de Sasuke

Muy bien hola a todos, este combate va a estar dedicado especialmente a la pelea de Sasuke. Naruto, Piccolo y Pan también tienen algo de acción, aunque no es tan interesante.

_Capítulo anterior…_

_-Ahora bien… ¿nos entregaran a Naruto?- dijo esta vez formando una gran bola de energía color roja, era tan inmensa que se podía sentir como el ambiente se tornaba más pesado, todos temieron por sus vidas- ESTÁ BIEN, LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS- gritó maniáticamente lanzando su bola a todos los habitantes de la hoja, que se cubrían con los brazos, esperando su fin. De pronto un gran grito se escuchó_

_-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó una voz conocida para todos, abrieron sus ojos y se encontraron a un Naruto más desarrollado, acompañado de Sasuke y otros dos seres que no conocían. Todos suspiraron y alabaron a Naruto por salvarles, pero la bola iba directamente hacía Naruto_

_-KAMEEEE- sus manos se juntaron y una pequeña bola se formó entre ellas- KAMEEEEE- esta bola aumentó su tamaño- KAME KAME HAAAAAA(Onda Vital en España)- un gran rayo de energía salió disparado hacía la bola de energía de Freezer y la traspasó como si nada iba directa hacía Freezer pero su compañero cogió a Freezer y esquivaron el enorme rayo de energía._

_-PICCOLO, PAN- gritó Naruto- Encargaos del ejército. Sasuke encárgate de Freezer- ordenó con voz autoritaria. _

_Cada uno se enfrascó en su batalla dispuestos a defender y a pelear por su vida. Aunque Freezer y Cell se mostraban atemorizados por los ojos de Naruto, que aún sin adquirir su fase 2 miraba desafiantemente y fríamente a los dos sujetos_

_-ES HORA DE MORIR- gritó Naruto, un aura dorada le cubrió y unos rayos comenzaron a rodearle- LES ENSEÑARÉ EL PODER DE LA SUPER SAIYAJIN FASE 2- gritó, mientras su pelo se erizaba mucho más, sus cejas se hacían finas y sus ojos se hacían pequeños, su musculatura aumentó considerablemente y adquirió una mirada fría._

_La tierra se destruyó, dejando un cráter en donde se transformó Naruto_

_-Empecemos…- y desapareció_

**Capítulo VII. Super Saiyan Sasuke**

Naruto reapareció enfrente de Cell y le atravesó el cuerpo fácilmente con una mano, haciendo que Cell expulsase una bocanada de sangre, y que los habitantes de Konoha se horrorizaran al ver al demonio atacar con tanta frialdad, algunos se atrevieron a murmurar y a gritarle demonio, pero Naruto los ignoró olímpicamente, y siguió con su trabajo. Cogió a Cell por el cuelo, apretandolo, éste se intentaba soltar más no podía, la fuerza de Naruto era superior.

-Cell… necesito darle una lección a Sasuke, para que el expulse todo su poder… para ello, necesito destruirte- decía creando un Rasengan con su mano libre, Cell le miró horrorizado aún adolorido por la herida en el pecho- Pero antes… ¿Para quién trabajas?- no obtuvo respuesta- No responderás? Bien, RASENGAN- le dio en el estómago haciendo que Cell expulsara otra bocanada de sangre

-No… pu-puedo… decírtelo…- susurró débilmente, recibió una fuerte bofetada de naruto

-Eres un maldito… te encanta destruir, pero le tienes miedo a un tipo, que no te podrá hacer nada, porque te mataré igual… ¿de qué temes?

-Tú… no sabes… nada- murmuró al final, Naruto iba a hablar, pero Cell le interrumpió- El puede entrar al mundo de los muertos, y nos tritura, nos amenaza y nos hace unas técnicas muy dolorosas… el las llama Tsukiyomi…

-Si te mato yo… no irás al mundo de los muertos… irás al Infierno del Supremo Kaiosama, ese lugar es impenetrable- le dijo Naruto, Cell rió débilmente

-Imposible… Madara-sama es un Dios y puede hacer lo que sea…

-Así que Madara… muy bien ya me lo has dicho imbécil… aunque en realidad ya lo sabía desde antes. Saluda a tus amigos- lo lanzó al suelo donde se incrustó con un pequeño estruendo- KAMEE KAMEEE HAAA- un rayo de energía menor que el anterior hizo desaparecer a Cell.

-Sasuke, tú tienes que encargarte de Freezer… yo ayudaré a Piccolo y a Pan

Todo el mundo detuvo sus órdenes para ver la pequeña plática de Naruto y Cell, hasta el ejército enemigo de ellos se detuvo para observarla, y se vieron muy angustiados por la muerte de su líder más fuerte. Sin embargo, con estas órdenes Piccolo y Pan se encargaron de empezar a batirlos uno por uno, Naruto les ayudó lanzando rayos de energía.

Mientras tanto Freezer y Sasuke intercambiaban miradas, Freezer una de arrogancia y superioridad, y Sasuke una fría, sin sentimientos.

-Eres un maldito saiyan… tu amigo es muy fuerte… malditos saiyajins… Juro que los destruiré a todos!- dijo con voz maniaca y comenzo a cargar energía, la cual apareció en una aura rosada y en cantidades bastante aceptables, pero no se comparaba con la de Naruto o la de Cell.

-Pues tu no eres más que un charlador…- también cargó energía, pero la suya era azul, y no era tan alta como la de Freezer

-Insecto…- murmuró Freezer con una sonrisa arrogante, comenzó a cargar energía en un brazo y soltó varias bolas a la vez, que Sasuke esquivaba fácilmente.

-Desaparece!- gritaba Sasuke, mientras lanzaba bolas de energía hacia Freezer que las interceptaba con más bolas de las suyas o esquivándolas con gran facilidad. Freezer se cansó de ese juego y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, que esquivó varios puñetazos, pero uno le dio en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire por unos segundos, luego recibió una patada en la mandíbula que hizo que saliera despedido hacia un edificio, ante la mirada horrorizada de los de Konoha, muchos aldeanos se preguntaban, ¿no era ese el Uchiha? ¿Por qué el demonio bastardo es más fuerte que el? Causando que Sasuke se molestara a la vez que Naruto, que detuvo su pelea contra dos soldados enemigos para mirar con odio a los aldeanos que mencionaron eso. Decidió dejar eso ahora y volvió a sus batallas.

Sasuke, se erguía lentamente, escupió un poco de sangre, estaba muy enfadado, ¿por qué no podía contra ese imbécil? Tenía que derrotarle, como fuera.

-Galick Gum!!- una bola de energía de color rosa, salió despedida hacia Freezer que despejó el ataque con una mano- Como mierdas ha detenido ese ataque?- susurraba molesto el Uchiha

-Imbécil…- volvió al ataque y le dio un buen golpe en la cara a Sasuke, que otra vez salió disparado.

Mientras, Naruto, Piccolo y Pan ya habían matado a todo el ejército y ahora se encontraban observando el combate de Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun…- le llamaron desde la torre de la Hokage, Naruto y sus compañeros fueron hacía alla.

-Ayuda a Sasuke-kun por favor…- le rogó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

-No…- todos se sorprendieron- Sasuke debe volverse más fuerte… si le ayudo yo… su orgullo se vendría abajo- explicó

-Pero… ese monstruo le va a matar

-Sakura-chan… Freezer no es capaz de matar a un Saiyan…- todos se extrañaron- Le teme a los Saiyan, su poder y su habilidad de combate… Freezer jamás derrotará a un Saiyajin.- explicaba Naruto con voz seria

--

**REPRODUCIR: REQUIEM FOR A DREAM- LORD OF THE RINGS**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- se repetía Sasuke levantándose otra vez- ¿Por qué nada de lo que haga sirve? Tendré que usar la técnica de Kaiosama…- miró fijamente a Freezer, que estaba a unos 100 metros de él. Iba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que quedó a 5 metros de freezer

-¿Ya te rindes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

-Eso… nunca- el Ki rojo se manifestaba en el ambiente- KAIOKEN- se abalanzó hacia Freezer e intercambiaron una serie de furiosos combos, pero Freezer superó con facilidad a Sasuke y lo lanzó hacia otro edifcio. Sasuke estaba realmente furioso

-BASTA DE TONTERÍAS… KAIOKEN…- otra vez el aura roja- AUMENTADA 100 VECES- esta creció desmesuradamente y Sasuke se abalanzó hacia Freezer otra vez, pero este volvió a rechazarlo con otro golpe. Sasuke cayó nuevamente hacia otro edificio, a Freezer no le bastaba con este y empezó a lanzarle bolas de energía que ocasionaban pequeñas explosiones, pero al ser varias se iban creciendo más las explosiones, después de esa lluvia Freezer empezó a cargar una bola mucho más grande, cuando se despejó un poco el humo se la lanzó a Sasuke ocasionando una explosión mucho mayor, destruyendo todos los edificios, los edificios se venían encima de los aldeanos, y Naruto los protegió creando una barrera de Ki, para detener todos los escombros. En realidad encerró a Sasuke y a Freezer en una esfera de 500 metros para que pelearan y no produjeran más daños.

-No puedo más…- murmuraba con dificultad Sasuke, levantándose con dificultad, tenía un brazo roto y sangrando, tenía heridas por todos lados y se encontraba con muy poca energía.

-Sasuke-kun…-murmuró Sakura llorando

-Naruto ayuda a Sasuke-kun por favor…- le rogó la pelirrosa

-Va a morir si sigue peleando…- susurró Ino con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto mantenía los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados con fuerza, tanta fuerza ejercía que los puños empezaron a sangrar. No le gustaba esta decisión, pero tenía que hacerlo para que Sasuke desbloqueara su poder escondido.

Freezer caminó lentamente hacia Sasuke, lo cogió con una sola mano de la cabeza y comenzó a meterle un montón de golpes a Sasuke, que ya no se defendía, sangraba y sangraba pero ya no le importaba, el destino estaba echado, no podría vengar a su clan, no podría ni adquirir la primera fase de un Saiyajin, se sentía sucio, era débil.

Freezer seguía golpeando ferozmente a Sasuke, cuando se cansó lo lanzó hacia otro edificio en ese espacio reducido que les había hecho Naruto.

Naruto no lo aguantó más, gritó lo más que pudo y le dijo a Sasuke

-IMBÉCIL!! ¿NO DECÍAS QUE ERAS EL GRAN UCHIHA? ¿EL VENGADOR QUE SE ENCARGARÍA DE DERROTAR A ITACHI? YO SÓLO ESTOY VIENDO A UN GATITO ASUSTADIZO QUE SE DEJÓ VENCER Y QUE NO PIENSA SEGUIR ADELANTE, veo a mi amigo… que está a punto de morir, y ya se ha dejado caer y no piensa volver a levantarse- hizo una pausa, y todo a su alrededor explotó, y creó un cráter que lo rodeo- TÚ NO ERES SASUKE!! ERES UN COBARDE- le gritó y justo cuando se iba a transformar Naruto se escuchó una explosión donde había caído Sasuke y se vió un destello dorado, los escombros que habían ahí habían desaparecido y algunos elevado, entre ellos se observaba una figura que se erguía lentamente, un aura dorada le rodeaba y le daba un aspecto imponente. Después se pudo observar a Sasuke, con los músculos más desarrollados, su pelo de color dorado, ligeramente elevado y sus cejas también doradas. Tenía una mirada fría y su brazo ya estaba en su lugar y lo podía mover

-Yo… no soy un cobarde…- susurró Sasuke, con la cabeza agachada- SOY UN UCHIHA Y UN SAIYAN!!- gritó a la vez que aumentaba su chakra/ki y el aura dorada crecía de tamaño, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. De pronto desapareció y reapareció en frente de Freezer, quien tenía una mirada de temor al ver los ojos azules de Sasuke, le temía, le temía a esos ojos, a esa mirada, a ese Ki.

Sasuke estrelló su puño contra el rostro de Freezer, hundiéndolo y mandándolo a volar. Sasuke volvió a aparecer en frente de el, sonrió con arrogancia y habló

-¿Me temes?- Freezer tardó varios minutos en contestar

-JAMÁS, YO SOY EL GRAN FREEZER, SOY SUPERIOR A USTEDES LOS SAIYAJINS!!- Freezer se lanza sobre Sasuke lanzándole patadas y golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. Sasuke sujeta el puño izquierdo de Freezer y lo presiona con fuerza hasta hacer que el malvado caiga en el suelo con su mano hecha pedazos

- ¿duele?

- Muérete!

Freezer lanzo un golpe concentrado de chakra haciaSasuke, el cual solo tuvo usar su mano izquierda para sostener el puño de el. Freezer estaba de rodillas gritando de dolor.

- ¡o vamos, esfuérzate aunque sea un poco!

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke sujeto a Freezer del cuello con la amenaza de rompérselo. Freezer miro atemorizado a su enemigo y su frialdad.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Lo hare… pero primero… jugaré un poco contigo

Empezó a lanzarle golpes a diestra y siniestra, haciéndole numerosas heridas a Freezer

-SASUKE ACABA CON ÉL AHORA!- le gritó Naruto, Sasuke lo miró con una sonrisa enloquecida, que asustó a todos, excepto a Piccolo y a Naruto

Mundo Kaioshin

-Mierda…

-¿Qué dice Supremo Kaiosama… Sasuke ha alcanzado la fase 1- decía Kibitoshin extrañado por el comportamiento de su maestro

-Eres un tonto Kibitoshin… Ahora mismo, sasuke uchiha está cegado por la venganza y el odio hacía ese ser… lo humillará hasta que no pueda más y el utilizará su último recurso…- fue interrumpido

-Destruirá la tierra…- murmuró preocupado

-Así es… Naruto, detén esto…

Tierra

-Piccolo detén a Sasuke, yo mataré a Freezer…- pero Sasuke habló interrumpiéndolo

-NO, esta es mi batalla, no dejaré que lo maten por mí… tengo que hacerlo yo, con mis propias manos- dijo con una voz siniestra

-Sasuke…

-Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo letal en el pecho a Freezer quién se quedó sin aire, no contento con esto le volvió a dar otros puñetazos en la mandíbula y en el estómago. Lo mandó a volar otra vez, y en el cielo comenzó a cargar otro ataque.

-DESTELLO FINAL!- un gran rayo de energía que Sasuke no lo elevó para matar a Freezer sino para hacerle sufrir.

El rayo impactó en Freezer, y lo que se observó hizo que a todos le entraran arcadas por el sangriento panorama que se observaba.

Freezer se encontraba sin el brazo izquierdo, sin la mano derecha, sin toda la pierna derecha y hasta la rodilla de la pierna izquierda. Chorreaba sangre y se encontraba muy débil, demasiado para seguir peleando, tan débil que cayó inconsciente, al borde de la muerte.

-Que pena! Ya no puede más… me ha decepcionado- decía con voz burlona

-Acaba con él- le gritó Naruto, Freezer abrió sus ojos y se comenzó a regenerar, lentamente.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, excepto los guerreros (léase Sasuke, Naruto, Piccolo y Pan). Sasuke solo alzó una ceja. Freezer comenzó a hablar entre jadeos

-Eres… un… maldito…- cuando se termino de regenerar hizo explotar todo su Ki, causando un pequeño terremoto y sus músculos crecían y crecían (Como cuando Trunks defendió a Vegeta o cuando Cell se enfureció por lo de Gohan)

-Su ki se ha multiplicado por 3… tiene más poder que Sasuke…- susurró Naruto

-Tranquilo- habló Piccolo- Eso lo he visto antes… le da mucho más poder, pero su velocidad se ha reducido considerablemente. Sasuke no perderá…

Freezer se lanzó a golpes muy lentos contra Sasuke, que esquivaba los ataques con extrema facilidad, y una sonrisa de superioridad, que hacía que Freezer se enfadara más y más y cada vez intentaba con más ansia atacar e intentar pegarle a Sasuke.

Sasuke le dio un codazo en la boca del estómago a Freezer haciendo que soltara una bocanada de sangre y le hizo retroceder con las manos en el estomago.

-NO MORIRÉ… ME LOS LLEVARÉ A TODOS CONMIGO- gritó freezer- ESTA TÉCNICA ME LA HA ENSEÑADO CELL… ACABARÉ CON TODOS VOSOTROS- gritaba mientras cada vez se inflaba más.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- susurraba Naruto y Piccolo

-SASUKE MÁTALE AHORA!- gritó Naruto, pero Sasuke le ignoró, curioso por saber que haría Freezer.

-MORIRÉIS TODOS, MALDITOS, ME IRÉ, PERO ME LOS LLEVARÉ CONMIGO!- gritaba Freezer, ya estaba a punto de explotar cuando Naruto apareció en frente de él.- ¡Qué ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntaba nervioso Freezer

-Adiós Sasuke… estoy orgulloso de ti… peleaste muy bien, pero sigue entrenando, ahora… tengo que irme, volveré os lo prometo…

-NARUTO NO TE VAYAS…- rogaba Ino, Sakura, Pan y la Hokage

-Piénsalo Naruto… - decía Jiraiya

-No tomes decisiones precipitadas- le gritó Kakashi

Pan iba a detener a Naruto pero fue detenida por Piccolo

-No vayas…- miró el rostro de la joven, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sabía lo que pasaría- él ya ha tomado su decisión… y además… el volverá a la vida… - pan lo miró interrogante pero un poco más calmada- tiene sus medios- le respondió el restándole importancia

-Adiós a todos…- se despidió Naruto y luego desapareció, dejando a Konoha desprotegida, frente a muchos enemigos

-NARUTOOOOOOO…- gritó sasuke- fue un idiota- lloraba- me dejé llevar por el odio… lo siento… lo siento tanto- lloraba arrodillado al suelo y lamentándose, se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo y seguía sollozando.

-No pasa nada…- le dijo Piccolo, Sasuke iba a replicar pero le interrumpió el namekiano- él volverá… estoy seguro

Planeta del Kaiosama del Norte

Naruto apareció en el planeta de Kaiosama con Freezer apunto de explotar, saludó al Kaio del norte con un gesto y él se dispuso a hablar

-No, otra vez no…- le gritaba el Kaio- mierda!!- y freezer explotó destruyendo el pequeño planeta (por segunda vez) y matando a Naruto, que reapareció otra vez, Freezer se convirtió en una neblina y se hundió en el fondo, en el infinito, con un grito desgarrador. Volvió dónde debería estar… en el infierno.

Mundo Kaioshin

-Llama a Naruto inmediatamente…- le urgió el supremo Kaiosama

-Si Supremo Kaiosama…

Minutos después, Naruto y el Kaio del norte, junto a Kibitoshin aparecieron en el mundo kaioshin. El Supremo Kaiosama miraba con una vena punzante a Naruto

-IMBÉCIL!!- le gritó- ¿SABES LO QUE TENGO, O MÁS BIEN TIENES QUE HACER?- le preguntó gritando, Naruto sólo negó- Bien…- se tranquilizó un poco- Debes tener un entrenamiento enserio conmigo… pero jamás volverás a la vida… si te matan otra vez… tu alma sufrirá toda la eternidad en el limbo, en la nada… tu verás…- le dijo seriamente

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio… solo Shenron puede revivir a los muertos… pero antes acabaré con Madara e Itachi… por eso acepto el entrenamiento.- le dijo seriamente el rubio

-Está bien… te explicaré en que consistirá…

Tierra

Sasuke seguía llorando silenciosamente, también lo hacían Ino, Sakura, Pan, Hinata y Tsunade. Kakashi mantenía la cabeza baja, y Yamato posaba una mano en su hombro, intentando reconfortarlo. De pronto Tsunade se decidió a hablar.

-Sasuke Uchiha… por su negligencia… será castigado- dijo la Hokage con voz débil- 5 meses de servicios públicos… ¿ha entendido?

-Ssi…

-Muy bien… debemos movernos, Naruto no se ha sacrificado por nada… debemos reconstruir las partes dañadas de la aldea- ordenó la Hokage

2 días después… en el Ichiraku Ramen se encontraban reunidos Piccolo, Sasuke, Ino, Pan, Sakura y Lee.

-¿Qué haremos ahora señor Piccolo?- preguntaba Pan

-Pues… ahora que no podemos volver (recordad que Naruto era quien los teletransportaba de allá para acá, y con las modificaciones que se realizaron en el templo de kami ya no se puede llegar volando ni de ninguna manera) tendremos que entrenar aquí y proteger la aldea desde adentro- explicó Piccolo, mirando fijamente a un triste Sasuke, que no levantaba la cabeza por nada del mundo. Sakura se sentía muy triste y se pasaba el tiempo con él, procurando reconfortar al Uchiha.

-Uchiha…- habló Piccoo con voz dura, Sasuke hizo un amago de levantar la cabeza, pero no lo hizo- déjate de estupideces- le habló rudamente, todos se sorprendieron, incluso Sasuke- MÍRAME A LA CARA- le espetó, y Sasuke levantó la cabeza con debilidad y mostró unas ojeras bien marcadas y una cara muy pálida- Sabes que debemos volvernos más fuertes…- dijo esta vez con voz un poco más suave, siendo Piccolo. Sasuke no reaccionó- ¿No querías matar a Itachi?- le preguntó, esta vez Sasuke si reaccionó y se puso rígido, asintió débilmente- Entonces vamos a entrenar… entrenaremos todos los días- le interrumpió Lee

-Etto… podría entrenar con ustedes?- le preguntó Lee, Piccolo le miró intensamente a Lee como si estuviera estudiándolo, poniendo nervioso al cejudo, después de unos minutos, le sonrió (a su manera)

-No creo que haya problema… has abierto 7 puertas, eso es bueno aunque no tengas el mismo estilo de pelea que nosotros…

-Me esforazaré mucho señor!- dijo Lee con orgullo en su voz- llamaré a Gai-sensei y entrenaremos mucho entre todos, porque ahora será más difícil ya que Naruto-kun no está

-Naruto…- susurraron Sakura, Ino y Pan

-Yo… me voy- habló sasuke, y Sakura se levantó para ir junto a el- No te preocupes… puedo ir yo sólo- le dijo, pero esta vez tenía un tono falso, como que quería decir lo contrario

-Sasuke-kun… déjame acompañarte…

-Está bien…- dijo con felicidad controlada, y los dos se marcharon, al igual que Lee que iba gritando algo de la llama de la juventud y otras cosas sin sentido.

-Piccolo-sama, Pan-san… ¿Qué pasará ahora?- habló Ino con una voz triste

-Mmm… no lo sé- decía el namekiano con voz preocupada, se levantó y susurró- Si tan solo Naruto estuviera aquí…- y se fue, dejando solas a las dos chicas.

-Ino-chan…- habló Pan con voz suave- Dime… ¿Cómo era la vida de Naruto aquí?- le preguntó Pan con algo de tristeza, Ino pensó su respuesta durante unos minutos.

-Pues… era muy cabezota, y muy divertido…. Ah! Pero siempre ayudaba a todos en lo que podía, siempre fue muy generoso y valiente, además de caballeroso con las mujeres, aunque acababa metiendo la pata. Era un pelín fastidioso…- fue interrumpida por Pan

-¿No le llamaban monstruo?- Ino se quedó muda- Contéstame…- ahora tenía un tono de voz más duro

-Bueno.. sí…

-¿Y por qué lo hacían?

-Yo… bueno, antes… yo no…. Yo no sabía que el tenía al Kyubi

-Así que tú también le dijiste monstruo?- ahora Pan estaba realmente enfadada y su Ki se había multiplicado por 2

-Yo… le pedí perdón, al igual que todos, lo sentimos mucho…- dijo Ino realmente apenada y luego empezó a llorar, a lo que Pan se tranquilizó y vió que era verdad lo que le decía la rubia, que lloraba desconsoladamente

-Ya está… no pasa nada… lo bueno es que le pediste perdón y el te ha perdonado- le dijo sobándole el pelo

-Pan.. ¿tú me hubieras perdonado?- esta pregunta pilló desprevenida a la pelinegra

-La verdad… -puso una mirada dura- No… lo siento pero jamás los perdonaría… - dijo con voz dura e Ino agachó la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza.

-Y tú… ¿Cómo conociste a Naruto-kun?

-Pues verás… yo soy una Saiyajin-dijo con tristeza, e Ino se extrañó- Hace muchos años mataron a todos los Saiyajins del planeta, pero yo estaba en el templo de Kami, junto al Señor Piccolo… después yo estuve entrenando en una habitación llamada limbo, que es diferente a la habitación del tiempo

-¿Qué es la habitación del tiempo?

-La habitación del tiempo es una sala de entrenamiento especial en la que un día normal en la Tierra es un año en esa habitación- Ino se sorprendió

-¿Y la habitación del limbo?

-Es una sala especial en la que no pasa el tiempo, ni envejeces, pero tampoco puedes entrenar, estás… por así decirlo, congelada- explicó Pan

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

-97 años, y viví 3 afuera de esa habitación. Luego, hace 3 años, cuando yo tenía 14

-¿Tienes 17 años?

-Si

-Pareces más mayor, yo tengo 18, al igual que Naruto y toda mi generación.

-Ya lo sé… bueno cuando yo tenía 14, un chico rubio apareció de repente en el Templo de Kami, estaba muy malherido, y cuando Kamisama, yo me acerqué para ver como estaba, cuando le toqué, su pelo y sus ojos cambiaron al color negro, dejándonos a todos impresionados, después entrenó un poco conmigo y Kamisama, era muy fuerte, luego… el Kaio del Norte le buscó y le entrenó hasta lograr la fase 1, no sé cómo habrá logrado la fase 2 de super saiyajin. Después fue enviado a la Tierra para entrenar técnicas shinobis, que le vendrían bien en algunas batallas. Estuvo estudiando a su padre y sus técnicas, además de las de Daiko Jiraiya…- le explicó Pan dejando a Ino con los ojos abiertos y muy sorprendida, además estaba realmente confundida por Kamis y Kaios y todas esas cosas.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, Ino-chan… me iré a entrenar con el señor Piccolo- con una velocidad increíble salió corriendo (no quiere volar para no llamar la atención)

-Naruto-kun… vuelve por favor- rogaba Ino al cielo

**Terminado…**

OK! Ya he terminado este capítulo… el apellido de Jiraiya es Daiko, acordaos bien, ya que… no digo nada más.

¿Cuál es la última voluntad de Jiraiya?

¿Volverá Naruto a la Tierra? No existen las bolas de dragón

¿Qué hay de Gokú y los otros saiyan?

¿Qué pasa con Saiko y Julgain? Son buenos o malos?

_Siguiente capítulo…_ **Capítulo VIII. Y el tiempo pasa…**


	9. OVA 1 El Torneo del Más Allá

**B uenas a todos, aquí les traigo una OVA, que es como un capítulo especial, espero que os guste. Es del torneo que se encargó Minato de organizar y ahora lo pongo…**

**OVA 1. EL TORNEO DEL MÁS ALLÁ**

Naruto se encontraba con Minato, Kushina y Jiraiya en un estadio, hoy sería el gran torneo de artes marciales, en el que se enfrentarían 32 participantes, todos ellos elegidos mediante una medida de fuerza, en una máquina a las 5:00 p.m. Eran las 2:30 y se dirigían a algún puesto de comida, Naruto y Minato se asentaron en un puesto de ramen, llamado Kaio's Ramen. Kushina y Jiraiya miraron reprobatoriamente a esos dos, que según Kushina "Nunca cambiaran, son unos críos" Jiraiya sólo reía y observaba de manera orgullosa a sus dos alumnos favoritos. Le había dejado un gran trabajo a Naruto en la Tierra, se merecía un descanso, además de que aún no estaba preparado para realizar ese trabajo. Pensando en eso, su sonrisa se borró y se puso serio. Naruto pareció notar eso y le lanzó una fulminante mirada a su Sensei, que se dio cuenta y volvió a sonreír, indicando un. "hablamos luego".

Al final comieron en el Kaio's Ramen´ sin embargo Naruto extraño el ramen de Ichiraku, ya que ese era mejor que el que servían en el otro mundo. Comieron entre risas y amenamente, Minato, Jiraiya y Naruto estaban excitados imaginándose contra quién les tocaría pelear, ya que en este sitio participarían personas muy fuertes. Acabaron de comer, agradecieron al chef y se fueron (en el Otro Mundo no se tiene que pagar), decididos a ganar el torneo de artes marciales.

Llegaron a tiempo para la selección de combatientes que iban a ser seleccionados, había una fila de unos 100 metros, no tanto para los que estaban detrás de él grupo de Naruto. Había, alrededor, de unos 200 luchadores que se presentaban al examen del torneo del otro mundo, sin embargo, sólo 32 serían seleccionados para las batallas, que serían, todo el tiempo continuos, sólo tendrían el descanso de batalla y batalla. Se despidieron de Kushina y se formaron en la fila de luchadores, mientras Kushina cogía un sitio en las gradas, para ver perfectamente la batalla.

Después de dos horas, llegó el turno del grupo de Naruto para hacer la prueba. Primero la hizo Jiraiya, quien sin mucho esfuerzo, y con dos dedos marcó 183 puntos. Un puntaje envidiable, ya que la mayoría rondaba entre 50 y 100 puntos. Además no había hecho esfuerzo alguno. Minato, decidido a superar a su maestro, le dio un poco más fuerte y llegó a 195 puntos, dejando en shock a todos los presentes. Luego fue el turno de Naruto, que con tanta excitación dio un golpe más fuerte de lo normal y la máquina estalló. Lo máximo que aguantaba era 999, y al parecer lo habían superado. Todos miraron asustados al joven rubio y este se puso una mano detrás de la nuca, avergonzado por mostrar demasiada fuerza para ellos. Se reunieron con Kushina para esperar el veredicto de los combatientes.

Después de todas las pruebas, los luchadores se reunieron para ver quienes serían los 32 luchadores que participarían en el torneo de artes marciales. Una pantalla apareció de la nada y todos supusieron que ahí serían fijados los combatientes.

**Participantes del Torneo del Otro Mundo**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Namikaze Minato

Daiko Jiraiya

Pai Ku Han (Pikkon en España)

Olimpo

Deisuke Sori

Saiko (os acordáis de él verdad?)

Tsuchi Rinno

Kanoshi Tsuko

…

No sigueron leyendo porque ya no les importaba, ellos habían sido seleccionados, no había nada de que preocuparse. Ahora escogerían a los combatientes, quien peleará con quien para pasar a la siguiente ronda. Fueron llamados uno por uno a la pista para escoger su número, a Naruto le había tocado el 1, a Jiraiya el 3 y a Minato el 8. Aún no sabían con quién les había tocado, pero estaban expectantes para que comiencen los combates.

Un rato después, el referí llamó a Naruto y a otro chico llamado Geo a pelear. Geo medía dos metros y medio y se veía muy fuerte. Tenía la piel de un color dorado, muy bronceada. Su pelo era blanco y sus ojos grises, miraba con frialdad a Naruto, intentando intimidarlo, este mostró los ojos del kyubi y sus colmillos para asustar a Geo, y este retrocedió asustado, Naruto sonrió y volvió a su estado natural (pelo rubio, ojos azules. ESTADO SAIYAN: pelo negro, ojos negros, SUPER SAIYAN 1: pelo rubio un poco más largo, ojoz azules pequeños, cejas un poco más finas. SUPER SAIYAN 2: pelo rubio muy erizado y más largo que el anterior, ojos azules, cejas aún más finas. En todas ellas la musculatura aumenta).

Después de dictar las normas del combate, el referí dio la orden de comienzo, pero Naruto no se movió, Geo se abalanzó sobre el, lanzándole una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas que Naruto recibía, sin tener ningún daño ni mostrar síntomas de dolor. Tampoco de movía, era como si una pared reflectora detuviera todos los ataques. Geo, molesto e intrigado porque Naruto no recibía ni un dañor, comenzó a atacar con más rapidez y fuerza, sin embargo el resultado era el mismo. Después de unos minutos así, Naruto se artó, le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Geo y lo mandó a volar sacándolo de la plataforma.

-Débil…- murmuró con sorna Naruto mientras pasaba delante de el

-Ganador, Namikaze Naruto- se escucharon un montón de aplausos, y Naruto sonrió, había dejado al público asombrado. Pudo observar la silueta de su madre y le sonrió, su madre devolvió el gesto, lleno de cariño y amor. Naruto ingresó a la sala de descanso.

El siguiente combate sería entre Jiraiya y Sori, que venía, al igual que Naruto y su grupo de la galaxia norte, pero no era de la Tierra, sino, de un planeta muy pequeño llamado Strionina. Saori era de la misma altura que Naruto, pero tenía el pelo verde y ojos de color café oscuro. Su musculatura no era nada del otro mundo y su piel era blanca pálida. Jiraiya observó atentamente a su oponente.

-Comiencen!- gritó el referí, y Sori se abalanzó sobre Jiraiya, que invocó dos ranas de su mismo tamaño que detuvieron los golpes de Sori y el rebotó contra el estómago de la rana. El público parecía sorprendido de ver que, de la nada, aparecieron dos ranas del tamaño de un humano.

Sori también se sorprendió, pero decidió continuar con el combate, junto dos bolas de energía en sus manos y las lanzó hacia Jiraiya, pero las ranas de este se comieron las bolas de energía. Sori dedució que las ranas se encargarían de la defensa de Jiraiya, por lo tanto no debían ser buenas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Qué equivocado estaba.

-Acabaré con esto Daiko-san…- de sus pies salieron unas alas, que dejaron impresionado a Jiraiya y esta vez se desplazaba a una velocidad impresionante.

-Gamatro ahora!- le gritó Jiraiya a una de las ranas, esta sacó dos Katanas y cerró los ojos, cuando Sori le iba a lanzar un golpe usó el mango de su espada y le pegó en el estómago. Sori se recuperó rápidamente y de la nada apareció una espada, gruesa con un diamante en el filo.

-Usted es muy bueno, Daiko-san, pero yo… - fue interrumpido por que la otra rana ya le estaba atacando con una lanza

-Gamatro ayuda a Gamasiki- le ordenó Jiraiya a la otra rana. Sori se encontraba en un gran aprieto, las dos ranas eran muy fuertes y sabían defenderse y atacar muy bien, estaba teniendo muchos problemas.

-Bien, Gamatro, Gamasiki, ahora…- las dos ranas retrocedieron y se fueron derritiendo, hasta quedar dos espadas muy raras, eran largas, pero no tenían filo, estaban dobladas (como la de Jet de AVATAR)- GAMASENNIN TENKETSU- gritó Jiraiya, las dos espadas se alargaron. Sori las esquivó como pudo, pero Jiraiya había salido detrás de el, dispuesto a darle una patada en la mandíbula, pero Sori la esquivó con facilidad, para ello tuvo que retroceder, ahí se sorprendió al ver que otro Jiraiya le esperaba, volvió a esquivar.

-¿Cómo haces para multiplicarte? ESO ES TRAMPA- le gritó Sori sorprendido por ver que Jiraiya tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga

-Fácil… Kage bunshin no jutsu. Mira detrás de ti…- un clon con un Rasengan en la mano se dirigía hacía Sori, que retrocedió y esquivó el ataque. Qué error más grande.

Ahí le esperaba otro Jiraiya con un Oodama Rasengan en la mano, que Sori fue incapaz de esquivar y se estrelló contra una pared, completamente K.O. e inconsciente.

-Ganador Daiko Jiraiya- anunció el referí

Después pelearon los combatientes número 5 y 6. Kanoshi Tsuko de la Galaxia Oeste Vs Rigo Gallarto de la galaxia Sur. El combate fue sumamente aburrido, ya que Gallarto necesitaba agua para poder combatir, al no haber agua tuvo que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y perdió contra Tsuko, quién no realizó mucho esfuerzo. Ahora era el turno de Minato, quién se moría de ganas por pelear.

-Vamos papá! Tu puedes- le animaba Naruto

-Minato… si pierdes no volveré a escribir Icha Icha…- le dijo Jiraiya

-Tranquilo sensei, no perderé- dijo con fuego en los ojos, Naruto rodó los ojos

-Suerte…- le desearon Naruto y Jiraiya, Minato solo sonrió.

El oponente de Minato era alto, un poco más que el rubio, y tenía ojos negros dominantes, el pelo de color verde, y provenía del mismo planeta que Sori, más no eran familia. Su nombre era Suchijo Másik

-Comiencen- anunció el referí

Másik miró fijamente a Minato, luego miró a Naruto fijamente. Minato, Naruto y Jiraiya se extrañaron por este hecho. Másik seguía observando a Naruto, fijamente, y el público comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Qué esperan!- les gritaba uno

-Vamos!! Peleen!- gritaba otro

Másik seguía mirando a Naruto, ignorando olímpicamente a todos, Naruto de repente sintió algo muy profundo en su corazón, Másik sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Levantó una mano

-Me rindo…- dijo Másik

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, pelea conmigo…- le dijo Minato

-Si el oponente número 7 desea rendirse debemos respetar su opinión. Namikaze Minato es el ganador- decía el referí, el público insultaba a Másik por retirarse del combate, este se dirigió hacía Naruto y se arrodilló, dejando impresionados a todo el mundo.

-Señor… usted es un Saiyan… estoy seguro de ello…- dijo ese hombre

-Si… soy un saiyajin… ¿por qué lo pregunta?- le preguntó el rubio extrañado

-Uno de ustedes nos ayudó contra un enemigo llamado Freezer, hace muchísimos años… su nombre era Son Gokú. Le estamos muy agradecidos a vosotros los saiyans…- decía Másik con una profunda reverencia

-No era necesario rendirse…- se quejaba molesto Minato

-Tenemos prohibido pelear contra Saiyajins…

-Pues yo no soy un Saiyan!- le gritó Minato a Másik, este lo ignoró olímpicamente

-Señor… cualquier cosa que necesite… avíseme…- le dijo Másik y se fue de la sala, dejando en shock a los presentes

-Qué extraño…- murmuró Jiraiya

-Perdedor…- hacía morritos Minato, y los otros dos rieron- ¿Qué? No es gracioso…

Los siguientes combates fueron aburridos, excepto el de algunos personajes, como Pai Ku Han, Olimpo o el tal Saiko. Esos 3 se veían medianamente fuertes, dignos oponentes, según Minato.

**-Chico…- susurró la voz grave del Kyubi**

-Hola Kyubi, ¿Qué pasa?

**-Vigila bien a ese tal Saiko… y échale una ojeada al verde…- le dijo Kyubi**

-Ok… ¿crees que son peligrosos?

**-No lo sé… sólo tengo un mal presentimiento…- le dijo seriamente**

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo, adiós…

Naruto volvió a la realidad, y se habían decidido los octavos de final, se había hecho otra rifa, y a Naruto le había tocado con Tsuchi Rinno, de la galaxia este. A Minato le había tocado con un guerrero de la galaxia Oeste llamado Gyon. A Jiraiya contra uno de la galaxia sur, llamado Trino. Saiko le había tocado con un tal Etsuya de la galaxia norte. A Pai Ku Han le tocó con un tal Seisuuga. Olimpo peleará contra un guerrero llamado Tayson, de la galaxia sur. Los otros dos combates eran entre un guerrero de la galaxia oeste llamado Guby contra otro guerrero de la misma galaxia llamado Krido, el último combate era entre un guerrero de la galaxia sur llamado Silveron contra otro guerrero de la galaxia oeste llamado Oracio.

El primero en pelear sería Naruto, contra ese tal Rinno, que tenía aspecto de rinoceronte, y se veía bastante rudo.

-Comiencen- dijo el referí, Naruto que no quería tardar en este combate decidió atacar primero y le dio un puñetazo no muy fuerte. Al pegarle se dio cuenta que había una especie de coraza muy dura que le protegía de todos los golpes

-Es todo lo que tienes? Pensé que me darías más pelea…- se burló Rinno golpeándose el pecho como un mono- Acabaré contigo…- golpeó con sus puños el suelo del ring que empezó a vibrar, Naruto voló y no le afectó el ataque

-Quiero acabar esto pronto…- hizo la pose del kame kame ha- OKARU HABASU RASENGAN- gritó mientras se formaban dos esferas giratorias luego eran lanzadas en un poderoso rayo giratorio que impactó en Rinno, aunque Naruto había reducido el ataque considerablemente para que no le matase, solo para dejarle inconsciente.

Rinno, se encontraba inconsciente encima de un escenario completamente destrozado, esto dejó al público más que impresionado

-Gulp… Ganador Namikaze Naruto…- dijo débilmente el referí, el público estalló en aplausos

Naruto se dirigió hacía la sala de descanso.

El próximo combate era Jiraiya Vs Trino, que acabó en una fácil victoria para Jiraiya, que no se esforzó ni la tercera parte de la primera batalla. Desilusionado volvió a la sala quejándose

-Pensé que sería más fuerte, sólo le di una Palma giratoria y ya salió del ring… ¡qué debilucho!- se quejaba Jiraiya, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos le miraban con frialdad y una sonrisa siniestra.

-Jiraiya-san… pronto le haré desaparecer…- susurró la voz, y se esfumó con el aire

El siguiente combate fue entre Minato contra Gyon. Iban subiendo al escenario cuando Gyon le metió el pie a Minato, haciendo que se callese y que todo el público se riese de el.

-Maldito…- susurró Minato

-Comiencen!- dio la orden el juez

-Rasengan!- gritó Minato, Jiraiya y Naruto se sorprendieron al ver que Minato iba realmente enserio. El ataque dio en Gyon, pero al estar hecho de acero (le cubría una capa de acero, era completamente de color plateado) no le afectó tanto y se libró de caer.

Jadeando y sorprendido por ese ataque tan poderoso al principio del combate decidió el contraataque. Se abalanzó sobre Minato y le dio un golpe certero en el estómago, pero este se reemplazó por un tronco partido a la mitad, impresionando a Gyon.

-¿Qué carajos…?

-Kage bunshin no jutsu- 10 clones aparecieron, sorprendiendo a todo el público, y comenzaron a atacar a Gyon, que se defendía como podía, recibiendo golpes y patadas por todos lados. Cuando Minato se hartó de jugar con el hizo un sello- KATSU- los clones explotaron enviando a volar a Gyon y dejándole con muchas heridas- Oodama Rasengan!- gritó Minato dándole desde el cielo, enviándolo a la tierra y dejándolo K.O.

-Ganador, Namikaze Minato- el público estalló en aplausos y vitoreos para Minato por haber ganado con tanta maestría. Minato volvió a la sala de descanso con una sonrisa satisfecha

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Jiraiya con una ceja alzada

-¿Lo qué?- preguntó inocentemente

-No te hagas el inocente… por qué peleaste tan enserio?- le preguntó Jiraiya

-Jeje, hace tiempo que no peleaba… estaba emocionado- dijo Minato rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa igual a la de Naruto, Jiraiya rió.

-Miren… va a comenzar el siguiente combate-anunció Naruto señalando a los dos participantes Saiko, un chico más alto que Naruto con el pelo negro y ojos negros, sin aparente cualidad especial y Etsuya un individuo alto y su piel de color azul, tenía musculos muy marcados y media por lo menos dos metros. El referí anunció que comenzaran el combate y Etsuya se puso a atacar velozmente a Saiko por todos lados, este detenía todos los golpes con mucha facilidad, sorprendiendo al grupo de Naruto. Saiko luego hizo una explosión de energía para que Etsuya saliese volando, lo que también sorprendió al grupo de Naruto. Saiko cargó bolas de energía y se las envió a Etsuya causándole graves daños en diferentes partes del cuerpo y el brazo derecha inutilizable. Saiko aún no contento le lanzó un combo de patadas y puñetazos que Etsuya recibía directamente, para terminar, Saiko le pegó una patada cargada de chakra que mandó a volar a Etsuya, sacándolo del ring.

-Ganador Saiko…- anunció el referí

La siguiente batalla entre Pai Ku Han y Seisuuga que resultó con una victoria aplastante por parte de Pai Ku Han, que le derrotó con un solo golpe, que le envió a la pared, sacándolo de la plataforma. Naruto y su grupo se sorprendieron al ver el golpe veloz y poderoso de ese ser, que tenía un parecido a Piccolo. El siguiente combate fue entre Olimpo contra Tayson, que fue un combate muy aburrido, pero muy parejo ya que tanto Olimpo como Tayson tenían un estilo de pelea más o menos igualado, pero al final ganó Olimpo, con una técnica especial. Lanzó un rayo que atravesó a Tayson dejándolo malherido y fuera de combate. Los médicos le atendieron rápidamente pero al estar muerto, es más difícil volver a morir y se recuperó rápidamente. Al final, el referí comunicó que Olimpo fue el ganador, y el público, algo aturdido, alabó con tímidos aplausos. Los otros dos combates restantes fueron ganados por Krido y Oracio, pero no tenían nada especial, bueno, tal vez suerte

Pasaron unos minutos de descanso, para que los jueces decidieran los combates de los cuartos de final. En los cuales habían pasado Naruto, Minato, Jiraiya, Pai Ku Han, Saiko, Krido, Oracio y Olimpo.

Se encontraban en la sala de descanso mirándose fijamente, Naruto miraba a Pai Ku Han, Minato a Olimpo y Jiraiya a Saiko. Krido y Oracio se sentían nerviosos, ya que habían visto los combates de todos estos guerreros y eran realmente excepcionales. Era imposible ganar para ellos.

Media hora más tarde, los participantes se reunieron en el estadio para ver contra quien pelearían: Naruto Vs Olimpo, Minato Vs Pai Ku Han, Jiraiya Vs Oracio, Saiko Vs Krido. Los oponentes se miraron entre sí, como estudiándose.

-Muy bien participantes, habéis llegado muy lejos. Ahora os diremos el orden de los combates: Primero pelearán el participante Saiko contra el participante Krido, luego peleará el participante Jiraiya contra el participante Oracio, después el participante Naruto contra el participante Olimpo, y por último el participante Minato contra el participante Pai Ku Han. Les deseamos suerte a todos, y que gane el mejor.- animó el Gran Kaiosama, todos los participantes dieron una profunda reverencia y se fueron a la sala de descanso, excepto Saiko y Krido que quedaron en el centro de la tarima de combate.

-¡Comiencen!- anunció el referí, y Saiko observó con ojos fríos a Krido, mientras este adoptaba una pose de pelea. Luego miró a las gradas, a una detenida figura, envuelta en vendas, excepto su boca y ojos. Esta figura mostró una sonrisa siniestra, y Saiko correspondió igual. Saiko se abalanzó sobre Krido con una velocidad digna de un Saiyajin y comenzó a atacar brutalmente a Krido en el estómago, cara, etc. Krido recibía una feroz paliza, luego fue elevado al cielo, y desde el suelo Saiko hizo una bola de color negro, esta creció de tamaño, cuando Krido estaba descendiendo Saiko se la envió y se produjo una pequeña explosión, destrozando las ropas de Krido y dejándole heridas bastante graves. Aún no contento se elevó y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda a Krido mandándolo más arriba, luego con una velocidad increíble se puso enfrente y con un golpe muy poderoso lo estrelló contra el suelo del escenario. Saiko aterrizó sentado sobre Krido y le conectó una serie de golpes en la cara, haciendo sangrar a Krido, seguía pegándole, luego se levantó, cogió de la cabeza y elevó a Krido, volvió con su arte de golpear ferozmente en el rostro al pobre muchacho que desde hace tiempo ya, había quedado inconsciente. El público abucheaba a Saiko, y reclamaban para que detuvieran el combate, ya que era muy sangriento, pero no podían cancelar este combate, no había ninguna regla así. El Gran Kaiosama veía el espectáculo con ojos fríos y estaba realmente enfadado.

Naruto desde la sala de descanso miraba el combate y estaba adquiriendo los rasgos del Kyubi, sus ojos se tenían de rojo y le nacían colmillos, sus bigotes se marcaban dándole un aspecto feroz, su chakra iba aumentando velozmente. Minato y Jiraiya miraron preocupados a Naruto y con repulsión a Saiko. Naruto había sacado la 3 cola. El escenario estaba temblando y los otros participantes estaban sorprendidos, observaban con miedo a Naruto como esas 3 colas se movían como si tuvieran vida propia y temieron por sus vidas.

-GROAAARR!!- estalló Naruto-Kyubi y la sala de descanso estalló dejando sorprendido al público y a Saiko, pero este simplemente cogió de la chaqueta a Krido y lo tiró del escenario, miró a Naruto desafiante y le dijo.

-Kyubi-san… debería calmarse, aún no es su turno…- le dijo con una sonrisa, Naruto sacó dos colas más de un golpe sorprendiendo a Saiko, tenía 5 colas afuera y aún no adaptaba la forma de Kyubi

-Mal…maldito!- gritó/gruñó Naruto-kyubi sacando dos colas más, Jiraiya y Minato se pusieron manos a la obra y detuvieron a Naruto poniendo el sello que impidió el chakra del Kyubi

-Oh! Naruto-san!- dijo con fingida sorpresa- Qué bueno que despertó… Kyubi-san quería salir a jugar…- dijo con sorna, haciendo enfadar a Naruto

-Naruto…- le advirtió Jiraia con tono severo

-Ya nos veremos en el escenario… bastardo- le dijo naruto a Saiko, este solo sonrió y se dirigió a la, ahora destruida sala de descanso.

Los médicos ayudaron a Krido, aunque raramente, fue mucho más difícil curarle las heridas, era como si nunca se cerraron, pero por fin lo consiguieron. El siguiente combate ya estaba por empezar, y en la tarima de duelo se encontraban Jiraiya y Oracio, un guerrero de pelo naranja largo, ojos verdes y piel azul, muy musculoso y muy robusto. Tan robusto que no podía ser muy ágil, según el buen sentido del ermitaño de las ranas.

-¡Comiencen!- anunció el referí, Oracio observó cuidadosamente a Jiraiya, y luego sonrió, dio un paso adelante y cargó una especie de energía roja, luego la lanzó y Jiraiya usó su Hari Jizo no Jutsu, haciendo que su pelo lo cubriese despejando el ataque de Oracio, que al parecer no controlaba bien ese ataque y ya se encontraba jadeando, Jiraiya alzó una ceja.

-¿Eres idiota?- Oracio se sorprendió- ¿Por qué realizas al principio de un combate una técnica que no puedes controlar bien?- le preguntó escéptico, Oracio subió los hombros

-Estoy seguro que no podré con usted…- le dijo con su voz grave- Pero… haré lo que pueda- con una velocidad muy lenta se abalanzó sobre Jiraiya, que lo esquivó con facilidad, le dio una Palmada giratoria (modificación del Rasengan, ver: Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2) y lo mandó a volar, estrellándolo contra la pared, obviamente, fuera del ring. La gente aplaudió y el referí anunció al ganador

-Ganador Daiko Jiraiya- anunció el referí

Jiraiya volvía a la sala de descanso destruída y le dio una sonrisa amigable a Naruto, que le felicitó por su batalla, que aunque fue una victoria fácil fue una victoria. Minato también felicitó a su sensei, y miraba preocupado a Naruto, había sacado 7 colas, podría no sentirse en forma para los combates. Al parecer Naruto se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y le habló

-Tranquilo papá, estoy en perfecta forma – le dijo Naruto a su padre, y se dirigió a la tarima de duelo, donde pelearía contra Olimpo.

Los dos subieron a la tarima y Olimpo mostró una sonrisa amigable, Naruto le correspondió y transformó su pelo rubio en pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos. Eso sorprendió a Olimpo, pero decidió restarle importancia. Se pusieron en posiciones contrarias y esperaron a que el referí anunciara el principio del combate

-¡Comiencen!- dijo el referí

Olimpo se lanzó a por Naruto con un puñetazo bastante potente que Naruto respondió con otro puñetazo creando un sonido abrumador, parecía un terremoto. Después varios golpes del mismo tipo, haciendo que mucha gente se asustara, pero ellos seguían peleando, muy centrados en su combate. Después de esos "Rechaces" se separaron y se colocaron frente a frente

-Eres bueno…- le dijo Olimpo

-Tú no lo haces nada mal…- le sonrió Naruto, pero luego se puso serio.- Kage bunshin no jutsu- 5 clones aparecieron

_-¿Cómo harán eso? Tanto el participante Jiraiya como el participante Minato usan esas técnicas… son… intrigantes-_ pensaba Olimpo, mientras estudiaba a los 6 Narutos. 2 clones se abalanzaron sobre Olimpo que esquivaba todos sus golpes, dos le cogieron desde la tierra, y otro le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar por los aires, haciendo que Naruto se elevase y le conectase una serie de golpes que le hicieron estrellarse al suelo, provocando un pequeño cráter, luego Naruto observó hacia el suelo, comenzó a cargar energía en sus manos y gritó- KAMEEEE- la energía tomó forma de esfera- KAMEEEEEE- la bola de energía aumentó de tamaño- KAME KAME HAAAAAAAAAAAA- una enorme cantidad de energía salió disparada hacia el suelo, que dio de lleno sobre Olimpo, dejándolo inconsciente, logrando hací ganar el combate.

-Ganador… Namikaze Naruto- anunció el referí

Naruto volvió a la destruida sala de descanso, con una radiante sonrisa, había pasado a las semifinales de un torneo bastante importante. Ya tenía asegurado un cuarto puesto. Llegó junto a su padre y Jiraiya y ellos le felicitaron. Miró de reojo a Saiko y Pai Ku Han. Saiko mantenía un rostro frío y calculador y Pai Ku Han le miraba indiferente, como si diera por echo que el campeonato sería suyo.

Minato se preparaba para el combate contra Pai Ku Han, era el último combate de los cuartos de final, y Naruto quería que su padre ganase, obviamente, pero había algo en Pai Ku Han que le inquietaba, era como una especie de poder oculto que mantenía.

Minato y Pai Ku Han se pusieron frente a frente a unos metros de uno al otro, Minato estaba muy excitado por el combate y Pai se mostraba tranquilo, indiferente a todo.

-¡Comiencen!

Minato se abalanzó sobre Pai que detenía todos los ataques con otros golpes o esquivándolos con movimientos bastante acertados. Minato se extrañó al ver que Pai era bastante fuerte. Decidió dejarse de juegos.

-Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu- una gran bola de fuego se abalanzó sobre un sorprendido Pai que la esquivó con facilidad

-Fuuton: Kaze Kira- una ráfaga de viento azotó a Pai intentando sacarlo del ring, pero por alguna razón, Pai no se movía de su sitio.

-Pero qué?...- se extrañó Minato

-TORNADO SUPER PODEROSO- Pai Ku Han comenzó a girar a una velocidad sorprendente y le dio un fuerte golpe a Minato que se golpeó contra el suelo.- Jamás podrás vencerme…- le dijo sonriendo con superioridad, Minato se fue levantando lentamente, sin mostrar su rostro, luego lo levantó y se pudo ver una mirada de odio.

-Rasengan!

-Tornado super poderoso!

Los ataques chocaron creando una onda expansiva bastante que hizo que la tierra se hundiera, y se formara un gran cráter. Los ataques continuaban pero ninguno de los dos cedían hasta que no pudieron más y tuvieron que retroceder. Pai Ku Han comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio.

-Bien… debo admitir que me has sorprendido…- comenzó Pai- Por eso tendré que emplearme a fondo para ganarte…- se quitó su capa y su sombrero y las dejó caer de forma pesada, Minato las intentó levantar pero se dio cuenta que eran muy pesadas.

-Ahora sí… no tendrás oportunidad para ganarme- dijo Pai Ku Han

-Eso ya lo veremos… KINJUTSU KAI!- gritó Minato y un aura roja cubrió a Minato y luego desapareció

-Jejé… tú técnica no ha hecho efecto- se burló Pai Ku Han

-Imbécil… HAAA- gritó expulsando una onda de energía que hizo retroceder a Pai Ku Han, que observó sorprendido este fenómeno.

-Eso no te bastará…- a una velocidad impresionante golpeó a Minato mandándolo a volar, comenzó una batalla de un alto de nivel de pelea, que ningún espectador más que Naruto, Jiraiya, Saiko y los Kaio's podían observar. Explosiones, explosiones, ondas de energía salían disparadas. El escenario quedó en el olvido cuando dos ondas de energía impactaron destruyendo todo el ring y parte de fuera.

Continuaron así durante mucho tiempo, y se separaron, aún en el aire, jadeando.

-Ahh… ah… - jadeaba Pai Ku Han- Tendré que usar… mi técnica especial… - comenzó a realizar unos movimientos muy extraños- RELÁMPAGO… MORTAL- sus puños quedaron inclinados al frente, de ellos salió un gran rayo de energía, que debido a su velocidad, fue imposible de esquivar para Minato que lo recibió de lleno, destruyendo la parte que aún seguía en pie. Se creó una gran explosión y todo se llenó de humo, haciendo imposible observar el escenario.

Lentamente, el humo se fue disipando, y en el se pudo observar a Pai en más o menos perfecto estado, luego a Minato, con toda su ropa de arriba destrozada y graves heridas por todo el cuerpo. Todo el mundo pensó que había muerto, incluso algún que otro Kaio, pero al verlo levantarse, con dificultad, todo el mundo pensó que era imposible, o que era alguna especie de broma.

Minato se levantó y observó a Pai Ku Han a los ojos, luego sonrió

-HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU- acto seguido desapareció, Pai Ku Han lo buscó por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba, detrás de el sintió una presencia- Oodama Rasengan- el ataque impactó en la espalda mandándolo a unos de los planetas que se encontraban en el cielo, destruyéndolo instantáneamente.

Cuando Minato pensó que había ganado relajó los hombros, pero observó como Pai volvía a cargar su técnica

-RELÁMPAGO… ¡MORTAL!- esta vez con mayor intensidad, y por culpa de la gravedad en ataque iba dirigido hacía Minato el triple más fuerte

-Hiraishin no jutsu- pronunció en el último momento, volviendo a desaparecer- Estoy aquí…- le anunció, Pai volteó a verlo, y 5 clones lo cogieron de los brazos, luego se volvieron gruesos arboles que impidieron que Pai se pudiera mover

-Mierda…- murmuró Pai

-¡¡KATSU!!- los clones explotaron y salió volando por los aires, en donde le esperaba otra vez Minato con un rasengan preparado que le dio dejándolo fuera de combate, y del escenario.

Todo el público veía impactado el resultado del combate, había ganado el que menos se esperaba y el que peor llevó el combate, pero había ganado al fin y al cabo.

-Ganador… Namikaze Minato…-susurró el referí con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Naruto se acercó a su padre para cargarlo, ya que se encontraba en un deplorable estado.

-Minato…

-¿ehm?

-Eres alguien especial… al igual que tú hijo-murmuró débilmente Pai

-Gracias…

-Estoy esperando ver sus próximos combates…

-Tú también peleas muy bien… me ha costado mucho vencerte

-Suerte…- se despidió y cayó inconsciente, los médicos le ayudaron inmediatamente y le curaron las heridas.

-Eres genial papa

-Gracias Naruto…

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros… los participantes que han pasado a las semifinales son: Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Minato, Daiko Jiraiya y Saiko. Como el último combate ha destruido el 90 del escenario, tendremos que esperar unas horas para los combates- explicaba uno de los presentadores

-Por ello, ahora diremos quien peleará contra quién… Namikaze Naruto Vs Daiko Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato Vs Saiko- y la multitud estalló en aplausos, aprobando la decisión.

Después de dos horas, el escenario quedó reconstruido totalmente y los peleadores ya estaban listos para sus peleas. Naruto miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica a Jiraiya

-Ahora veremos si has superado al maestro…- le dijo Jiraiya con una voz, extrañamente seria

-Si, eso creo- respondió Naruto con nerviosismo. Le costaba pensar que se enfrentaría contra su maestro, peor hubiera sido si se enfrentaba contra su padre. Pero debía ganar, sobretodo para saber que es fuerte y que puede matar a Madara e Itachi.

-Gracias por su paciente espera- agradeció un presentador- Ahora comenzará la primera batalla… Namikaze Naruto Vs Daiko Jiraiya…- los participantes entraron en el ring, siendo aplaudidos por toda la multitud

"Naruto" "Naruto" "Naruto"

"Jiraiya" "Jiraiya" "Jiraiya"

Eran los sonidos abrumadores del escenario

-¡Comiencen!

-Naruto… pelea enserio… por favor- le pidió el ermitaño

-E-está bien..

-MODO ERMITAÑO!!- Jiraiya se pintó dos rayas debajo de su rostro y comenzó a cargar chakra, salía tanto que era visible y el ambiente se tornaba denso y pesado. El público veía impresionado la cantidad de chakra que tenía. El chakra creció más y alrededor comenzó a destruirse el suelo. Después de 5 segundos Jiraiya había terminado su transformación, y su nariz se veía más gruesa, como la de un ogro o algo por el estilo

-Modo ermitaño completo…- susurró con una sonrisa Jiraiya

-_Va enserio… _Está bien… yo también me emplearé a fondo…- su pelo rubio se transformó en negro, y sus ojos azules en ojos negros, también.

Volvieron a mirarse directamente a los ojos, pero en lugar de una mirada fría, tenían una mirada amigable

-Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu- exclamó Jiraiya, y de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego que Naruto esquivó sin problemas- Katon Housenka no jutsu- alrededor de 20 bolas de fuego salieron de Jiraiya, que Naruto las detuvo con su palma de la mano

-Fuuton: Daitoppa- una ráfaga de viento salió de Naruto

-Hari Jizö no jutsu- Jiraiya se protegió del ataque de Naruto rodeándose de espinas, cuando el ataque terminó, Jiraiya volvió a la normalidad- ¡Rasengan!

-Fuuton: Kare Kizu- cuando Jiraiya se acercaba a Naruto, pero antes de que impactase el rasengan fue atacado por una fuerte corriente de aire que le causó muchísimas heridas leves que le cubrieron todo el cuerpo

-Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu- Jiraiya volvió a lanzar una bola de fuego, pero esta vez, Naruto creó una barrera invisible de energía que detuvo la intensidad del ataque- Katon: Karyuu Endan!- un misil de fuego impactó en la barrera que no pudo aguantar la intensidad del ataque y lástimo gravemente a Naruto.

-Mierda…- jadeó Naruto mientras se recuperaba

-¡Rasengan!

Un golpe certero impactó en la espalda de Naruto mandándolo a uno de los planetas, quedando incrustrado en uno de ellos.

-Mi-mierda… -murmuró débilmente Naruto- Tendré… tendré que usar la primera fase…- dijo, mientras separaba sus brazos del planeta, comenzando a cargar energía- HAAAAAAAAA!!

La característica aura dorada apareció alrededor de Naruto y su pelo negro se volvió a transformar en dorado, pero uno más intenso. Su musculatura creció mucho y al liberar tal energía de golpe destruyó por completo el planeta en el que estaba incrustado. Sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, y sobretodo a Jiraiya, que aunque sabía del gran progreso del chico no sabía que sería tanto.

_-Y eso que no han visto la fase 2, se sorprenderían mucho más… -_pensó Naruto con una sonrisa, luego miró a Jiraiya- OKARU HABASU RASENGAN!!- usó su técnica especial y se dirigía velozmente destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso hacía Jiraiya.

POOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

Fue el sonido de la explosión, una gran polvareda se levantó y Naruto observaba el panorama, aún sentía el chakra de Jiraiya, y eso le parecía realmente extraño, ya que nadie había aguantado el poder de su técnica especial, que era super destructiva.

Estaba realmente intrigado sobre como habrá sobrevivido a esa técnica su sensei.

-Fuuton: Daitoppa!- el aire que invocó Naruto despejó toda la neblina, y lo que pudo observar dejó sorprendido a todo el público, pero sobretodo a Naruto.

Jiraiya había transformado todo el ring en el estómago de un sapo, que no había sufrido ni un daño.

-Okaru habasu rasengan!

Otro ataque pero menos potente que el anterior impactó en la barrera, que no se contraía por nada. Adentro del estómago de la rana se encontraba Jiraiya

-Bien… esta técnica fue difícil… he invocado un estómago demasiado resistente… estoy exhausto…- respiraba entrecortadamente- mientras Naruto pierde energías intentando destruir la barrera, yo recuperaré energías, pero antes… KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU- 5 ranas aparecieron- Salid y enfrentaros a Naruto, mientras que yo recupero energías- ordenó Jiraiya, y los sapos traspasaron la barrera como si nada.

Los 5 sapos se posicionaron en frente de un sorprendido Naruto, que dejó de atacar, las ranas atacaron a Naruto y este se defendía fácilmente de los sapos. Esquivaba, bloqueaba y rechazaba todos los ataques. Arto del juego decidió acabar con todo esto

-ME ESTORBAAAAAAAN!!- les gritó e hizo explotar su Ki, formando una gran bola de energía que lo cubrió, haciendo que todas las ranas desapareciesen.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando alguna forma para destruir esa barrera, cuando por fin dio con una solución

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!- una rana gigante, pero no tan grande como Gamabunta apareció

-Naruto-sama…

-Gamakaru destruye el estómago gigante

Gamakaru penetró en la barrera como si nada, y desapareció de la vista de todos

-Creo que necesitará ayuda… KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU- dos ranas aparecieron, un poco más pequeñas que la anterior- Mekai: Kuchiyose Kitsune no jutsu- 5 zorros del tamaño de Naruto aparecieron

-Gamasaro, Gamatoru dejad que entren esos zorros en el estómago gigante y peleen contra el ser que este dentro, Gamakaru es su aliado, y se encuentra dentro

-HAI

Las invocaciones entraron en la barrera y desaparecieron de la vista de todos

-Ero-sennin… jamás podrás con ellos…

Dentro del estómago una gran batalla se libraba entre 3 ranas y 5 zorros contra 10 ranas y un ermitaño que se batían magníficamente en combate

Gamakaru se enfrentaba contra 3 ranas a la vez, y aún así se desenvolvía estupendamente. Gamasaro y Gamatoru mantenían a raya a Jiraiya y los 5 zorros se encargaban de las otras 7 ranas de Jiraiya.

-_Mierda… se dio cuenta de cómo podía entrar en la barrera… Pero esos zorros… ¿Cómo consiguió invocar dos criaturas a la vez?_

Gamakaru había derrotado a las 3 ranas, pero no podía más y se desapareció. Gamasaro y Gamatoru habían sido derrotados por Jiraiya, y los 5 zorros habían acabado fácilmente con las ranas, y ahora rodeaban a Jiraiya

-No podré contra ellos… y fuera me espera Naruto… no tengo chakra suficiente para mantener una pelea contra estos zorros y contra Naruto… Tendré que invocarle… KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU- un gran sapo hizo desaparecer la barrera. Frente a ellos se encontraba… Gamabunta, líder de los sapos.

-JIRAIYA!! PÁGAME LO QUE ME DEBES!!

-Tranquilo Gamabunta-sama… le pagaré, pero hágame un último favor…- dijo con nerviosismo- Debe pelear contra esos 5 zorros de ahí, mientras yo me encargo de Naruto

-Oeee Naruto!- le saludó Gamabunta al rubio, Jiraiya cayó al estilo anime

-Gamabunta!!- le devolvió el saludo el rubio a la enorme rana

Fueron interrumpidos por Jiraiya que lanzó un enorme dragón de tierra al tiempo que gritaba

-Doton Doryuurdan!

-Oodama Rasengan

Naruto detuvo el dragon de tierra con un rasengan más grande de lo normal que hizo explotar el dragón en mil pedazos.

-Honou no Ichigeki!- alrededor del puño de Naruto apareció un fuego que impactó en el costado de Jiraiya, causándole una grave quemadura en la espalda

Gamabunta detenía los ataques de fuego que le lanzaban los zorros con ataques potentes de agua. Ya había destruido a uno de los zorros cortándolo a la mitad con su gran Katana

Dos zorros habían atacado con dos llamas de fuego gigantes que Gamabunta detuvo con una bocanada de agua. Los otros dos zorros le habían rasgado en la espalda con sus afiladas garras

-ARGH!!- gritó de dolor Gamabunta

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya, resentido por la quemadura pensaba en como ganarle a Naruto, pero no le llegaba ninguna idea, era prácticamente imposible ganarle.

-Rasengan!

Naruto se dirigía velozmente hacía Jiraiya y le pegó un golpe directo en el estómago de Jiraiya, que volvió a salir volando, en el aire le esperaba naruto con otro rasengan preparado, le impactó en la espalda y volvía dirección a la tierra, una vez que chocó contra la tierra del ring Naruto cayó encima de él

-Oodama Rasengan Rendan- una última explosión se escuchó y terminó por destruir el escenario, haciendo que los ayudantes del Gran Kaiosama tuviesen trabajo.

Naruto sabía que Jiraiya aún no había sido derrotado, y por eso se levantó y se apartó.

Jiraiya se levantó débilmente, tenía las ropas desgarradas y toda la parte de arriba destruida, mostrando la cicatriz que hace unos años el mismo Naruto le había hecho en estado Kyubi. Tenía varias contusiones por todo el cuerpo y magulladuras. Apenas se mantenía en pie y ya no tenía el modo ermitaño activado.

-Ero-sennin!

-Parece ser que le he ganado.- le dijo con una sonrisa amigable, Jiraiya se la devolvió

-_Naruto… estoy orgulloso de ti, sin duda alguna, has superado al maestro. Sigue adelante… chico…- _pensaba con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Sin duda alguna- le respondió Jiraiya con un jadeo, luego levantó la mano

-Parecer que el participante Jiraiya se rinde, ¿es cierto Sr. Jiraiya?- le preguntó el referí, Jiraiya asintió y aún así el público le aplaudió, le aplaudió con impresión, con orgullo.

Jiraiya se acercó a Naruto y se dieron la mano, luego se encerraron en un fraternal abrazo, haciendo que el público aplaudiese más fuerte.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no presenciaban un combate de este tipo y estaban realmente emocionados por la batalla

Luego volvieron juntos mientras Naruto le pasaba un poco de chakra que curaba automáticamente a Jiraiya

-Gracias…- le agradeció Jiraiya

-No tienes por qué…

Llegaron a la sala destruida de descanso y Minato felicitó a su hijo, a la vez que a su sensei por su gran combate. Naruto vovió a su estado natural (pelo rubio menos intenso, ojos azules grandes, menos musculatura)

-Minato… ten cuidado con ese Saiko…

-No te preocupes sensei… será pan comido- dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo subestimes…- le volvió a advirtir

-Ya no soy un gennin… fui Hokage, ¿lo recuerdas?- le dijo con ironía

-Yo sólo te aviso…

-Pues gracias… ahora… a ganar

-Suerte papa

-Suerte Minato

-Gracias… pero no la necesitaré- dijo con una falsa arrogancia, que hizo reir a los otros dos.

-Yo me tengo que ir, iré junto a Kushina- avisó Jiraiya y se fue por una puerta

Minato y Saiko se dirigían hacia el ring, con los aplausos del público

-Suerte… perdedor- le dijo Saiko con arrogancia, y Minato apretó los puños

-Deberías rezar por tu vida en este mundo, ya que pronto irás al limbo…- le espetó Minato, Saiko le ignoró

-Comiencen!

Saiko comenzó a cargar energía, y salieron otros dos Saiko, que comenzaron a atacar a Minato, quien usó más clones para combatirlos.

Los clones de Saiko fueron derrotados por los de Minato, que rápidamente fueron derrotados por una ráfaga de kunais que los atravesaron y quedaron clavados contra el suelo.

-Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu

-Raiton Raiga no jutsu

Los dos ataques colisionaron haciendo una gran explosión, cuando esta se disipó se pudo observar a los dos luchadores en perfecto estado

-¿Co-como conoces jutsus ninja?

-Yo _vivo_ en el mundo Shinobi

Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Minato que detuvo todos los ataques con gran agilidad, pero al final acertó con un golpe directo a la cara, que le hizo volar hacia fuera del ring, pero antes de caer desapareció en una bomba de humo

-_Kage bunshin…? Impresionante…_

-Köto Rasengan!

Un rasengan en forma de escudo giratorio cortó a la mitad a Saiko, que desapareció y en su lugar apareció un pedazo de madera cortado a la mitad

-Kawarimi no jutsu? Eres rápido…- volteó a ver a Saiko que se encontraba a su izquierda y cinco clones lo atraparon

-Pero como? – preguntó sorprendido

-Un buen shinobi nunca desvela sus secretos… ahora… Oodama Rasengan!!

El ataque dio de lleno en el estómago de Saiko, pero este no mostraba signos de dolor, soportaba el ataque con una sonrisa arrogante y miraba fijamente al sorprendido Minato

-Imp-impresionante… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó sorprendido Minato deshaciendo la técnica

-Un buen shinobi nunca desvela sus secretos – repitió Saiko- HAAAA!! – hizo explotar su Ki, destruyendo todos los clones de Minato

En las gradas, Jiraiya y Kushina veían muy serios el combate

-Hay algo que ese tal Saiko oculta… creo que es… peligroso…- murmuró seriamente el ermitaño legendario

-Si… yo también lo siento- apoyó Kushina

-Suerte Minato- suspiraron los dos al mismo tiempo

A Saiko le rodeaba un aura de color morada, que se intensificaba, Naruto al instante se preocupó, por la salud de su padre, y porque ese Ki no era humano, ni Saiyan… conocía ese Ki, pero no sabía con exactitud de quien era. Esto le preocupó mucho más.

-Densetsu no Mahoryuuken!!(1)- el puño de Saiko brilló de color rojo fuego y la pegó un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Minato, sorprendentemente este golpe se multiplicó por 100 y pegó en todas partes del lastimado cuerpo de Minato

-Impresionante…- susurró Naruto, preocupado por su padre

-Kuchiyose no jutsu- gritó Minato invocando a Gamabunta

-Oeee!! Minato, ¿Qué tal?- saludó amablemente el jefe de las ranas, al notar el estado de Minato borró su sonrisa agradable y se puso serio

-Ahí tienes a tu enemigo…- susurró Minato soltando una bocanada de sangre, y cayendo de rodillas.- Intentaré recuperar energías…- jadeó

-OK! YO SOY GAMABUNTA, EL REY DE LOS-

-Cállate! Densetsu no Mahoryuuken!!- impactaron 100 puños en el cuerpo de Gamabunta, haciéndole desaparecer inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a Jiraiya, Kushina y Naruto

-Maldito…- musitó Minato- HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU- Minato desapareció y cuando reapareció Saiko ya le esperaba con una bola de energía negra, que le causó graves daños y que sus ropas se destrozaran

-Pero como?- se preguntaban Minato y Jiraiya

-Imposible…- murmuró Naruto, aún más preocupado por su padre

-Ya viste… no puedes derrotarme, soy invencible- dijo Saiko con una sonrisa psicópata, se desapareció y reapareció en frente de Minato propinándole una buena ración de golpes que lo estaban dejando sin sentido. Cada vez sacaba más sangre, cada golpe era más fuerte, y cada vez más hundido estaba Minato

Naruto estallaba de rabia, Saiko estaba encima de Minato, golpeándole cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que la tierra se hundiera. Minato ya hacía varios minutos que perdió la conciencia

De pronto un Ki estalló, haciendo que Saiko se detuviera y se apartase del cuerpo de Minato. Miró hacía el destelló que había hecho explotar y se encontró con dos fuentes de energía muy altas.

Una de ellas, era Jiraiya, su pelo blanco se había torneado morado, y una aura negra le rodeaba, Saiko le temió al instante

-Daiko-sama…- susurró Saiko

Otra figura, que tenía una aura dorada era Naruto, con su fase 1 activada. De repente un aura roja estaba tiñiendo el aura dorada de Naruto.

Naruto estaba fusionando los poderes de Kyubi y de la Super Saiyan 1. Ya le habían salido 7 colas, pero su aspecto solo cambio en que sus musculos se desarrollaron más, sus bigotes se remarcaron y sus colmillos se afilaron, pero sus ojos azules diminutos seguían intactos, al igual que su cabelo rubio, ligeramente más largo y erizado que siendo normal. Saiko retrocedió, y miró con mucho miedo a los dos guerreros.

-Daiko-sama, Son-sama…. Es imposible…- dijo tartamudeando- Julgain-sama estará satisfecho…- mostró ahora una sonrisa siniestra. Recobró su postura y le dijo al referí, que se encontraba en estado de shock que anunciara el ganador. El referí salió de su estado de shock y miró perplejo al guerrero que estaba en las gradas, brillando de color negro y al otro guerrero que se encontraba en la ahora, inexistente, sala de descanso

-Ga-ganador… Sa-saiko- susurró el referí, nadie aplaudió, ningún silbido, todo silencio, excepto el ruido que hacían las tres auras que se encontraban en distintos puntos. El gran Kaiosama miraba preocupado a Jiraiya y a Naruto

_-Sorprendente… un Daiko y un Son… del señor Jiraiya me lo imaginaba… pero, ¿ de Naruto-kun? El supremo Kaiosama se sorprenderá mucho…- _pensaba el viejo dios.

-Argh…- murmuraba molesto el rubio

**-Mocoso… has hecho algo sorprendente…- **habló el Kyubi, Naruto le ignoró- **Has fusionado mis poderes con tu poder Saiyan… es impresionante- **habló nuevamente el zorro de las nueve colas

-Mataré… mataré a ese imbécil!!- gritó Naruto con una voz más grave de lo normal, la tierra se levantó y Naruto se abalanzó sobre Saiko. Un brazo le detuvo, era Jiraiya

-No lo hagas…- susurró Jiraiya con una voz más grave de lo normal, sus ojos se habían vuelto negros oscuros, y una raya roja apareció en lugar de sus cejas, su pelo morado estaba rígido

-El… el ha lastimado a mi padre!!

-Si lo haces, quedarás desclasificado y no podrás darle su merecido…- le dijo Jiraiya con su voz más grave- El tiene un Ki oscuro…

-Tú también… lo tienes

-Ya… pero sabes que yo jamás lo utilizaría para el mal- le dijo rebajando su Ki, pero aún no desaparecía

-Luego hablaremos de eso… papá!- gritó Naruto corriendo junto a su padre, luego soltó lágrimas gruesas, estuvo a punto de perder a su padre por segunda vez, maldito Saiko, pagaría por lo que le hizo a su padre.

Los médicos se llevaron a Minato, y Naruto quedó triste, pero luego le lanzó una mirada de furia a Saiko, quien le ignoró, y habló telepáticamente con alguien

-_Es la hora?_

_-No, aún no… cuando yo me transforme en Yuko atacarán a Jiraiya y a todos los expectadores. _

_-Pero señor…_

_-Cállate! No quiero ningún sobreviviente, dile a Horizawa, Hiroto y Hizomi que maten a todo aquel que se le interponga. Tú y tu equipo os encargaréis de Jiraiya, ¿entendido?_

_-Hai…_

Saiko volvió y se dio cuenta que ya iba a empezar su combate contra Naruto, quien le miraba con puro odio.

-Te mataré…- susurró Naruto

-No puedes contra Madara, menos contra mi

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Madara?- preguntó sorprendido Naruto y a la vez preocupado

-Contactos…- respondió simplemente

-Comiencen!- interrumpió el referí

Saiko y Naruto se embarcaron en un intercambio de golpes y patadas que ninguno llegaba a su destino, era tal la velocidad de los golpes y la potencia con la que los mandaba que la tierra se estremecía y se estaba creando una humareda, que se levantaba lentamente.

Tenían exactamente, el mismo nivel de pelea, lanzaban una infinidad de golpes, pero ninguno llegaba a su destino o eran bloqueados por otro golpe del rival. Al final, Naruto logró encajar un golpe en seco en el estómago, que hizo retroceder un poco a Saiko.

A Saiko le comenzó a rodear la aura negra, lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Su nivel de pelea y Ki iban aumentando considerablemente, estaba ya en un nivel muy alto, tan alto, que algunas pequeñas rocas comenzaban a levantarse.

-Bomba de energía negativa!- Saiko comenzó a cargar una bola de color negra, diminuta, y e menos de dos segundos se multiplicó por diez y se hizo mucho más grande, tanto que podría destruir todo el Otro Mundo con un solo ataque de esos, Naruto, Jiraiya y Kushina se preocuparon.

Saiko lanzó la bola de energía oscura hacía Naruto, con una sonrisa siniestra.

-KAMEEEE- comenzó a cargar- KAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE- la bola azul creció de tamaño, y automáticamente se transformó en Super Saiyajin 1- HAAAAAAAA!!- el ataque salió directo hacía la bola de energía. Los dos ataques chocaron, sin embargo, la bola de energía oscura era más resistente que el Kame kame ha de Naruto, y el estaba retrocediendo.

La tierra comenzaba a destruirse, Naruto no podía consigo, tenía que transformarse en Super Saiyajin 2.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

El Kame Kame Ha se multiplicó por 20 veces y la bola de energía explotó, mientras la onda vital seguía su curso, aunque Saiko lo pudo esquivar al final, perdiendo un brazo en el intento.

-Mierda…- murmuró Saiko- Ahora o nunca…-su brazo volvió a regenerarse con un ploof´- HAAAAAA- se formó una cola parecida a la de un lagarto, sus pies se transformaron en patas de un lagarto, su rostro se transformó en lo que parecía una serpiente y sus brazos se hicieron más gruesos. Era un hombre-lagarto y su Ki negro aumentó increíblemente, igualando o incluso superando la Super Saiyajin2 de Naruto

-Es la señal… -murmuró una voz- Horizawa, Hiroto, Hizomi encargaos de todos los expectadores.

-Hai Suigi-sama!- dijeron pero pronto fueron interceptados por Másik, Olimpo y Pai Ku Han

-No iréis a ningún lado…- dijo Pai Ku Han

-¿Qué venís a hacer acá?- les preguntó con rudeza Olimpo

-Horizawa, Hiroto, Hizomi, matadles- ordenó Suigi, y se volvió a su equipo- Tozo, Kawi cambio de planes, encargaos de los expectadores- ordenó nuevamente Suigi

Fueron interrumpidos por Minato y Jiraiya

-Pagaréis por lo que vuestro jefe me ha hecho- dijo Minato con voz furiosa, completamente curado de sus heridas.

-Minato, encárgate de estos dos inútiles… yo me encargo del líder…- dijo Jiraiya, aún con voz grave y con su pelo de color morado, ojos color negro y su línea roja que sustituye a las cejas.

-Ssi, Sensei- Minato se puso en pose de pelea

-Kawi!

-Tozo!

-Kawaritozo!!- gritaron ambos, y los dos empezaron a atacar en perfecta sincronía, aunque Minato les superaba por mucho

-Hiraishin no jutsu- y desapareció- OODAMA RASENGAN!

Al instante mató a Kawi, que desapareció, seguramente a la sección de almas, ya que no estaba muerto, porque no tenía aro, al igual que todos los guerreros. Incluyendo a Saiko

-KAWIIII!!- Tozo se volteó hacia Minato, con una mirada de odio- HAAAA- empezó a intentar golpearle, pero Minato esquivaba fácilmente todos sus ataques

-Fuuton Kare Kizo

Una ráfaga de viento produjo muchas heridas en Tozo, que soltó un grito de dolor

-Rasengan!

Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hizo desaparecer a Tozo, mandándolo a la sección de almas

-Listo, Jiraiya-sensei!- llamó Minato, pero para su sorpresa, Jiraiya había derrotado ya a Suigi, y no tenía ninguna herida- Parece ser que ya ha dominado su poder, sensei- le dijo con una sonrisa Minato

-Si… ahora, debemos ayudar a Naruto con Saiko..- dijo con voz grave Jiraiya, mirando seriamente el combate entre Naruto y Saiko, en el cual, Saiko estaba superando por poco a Naruto, quien, aún en su Super SaiyajiN Fase 2 no era capaz de derrotarle.

-Ese Saiko… es impresionante…- murmuró Minato

-Le conozco- pronunció Jiraiya, y Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido- Conozco su Ki… me suena de algún lado… pero no puedo deducir quien es… Maldita sea… Naruto está en gran peligro- dijo Jiraiya seriamente

Mundo Kaioshin

-Vaya batalla se está librando ahí abajo…- murmuró el supremo kaiosama

-Esto es malo señor… ese tal Saiko, y sus secuaces son fuertes- fue interrumpido

-Mira… Minato y Jiraiya ya se encargaron de 3… dejemos que Másik, Olimpo y Pai Ku Han se encargen de los otros 3, mientras Naruto, Minato y Jiraiya se enfrentan a Saiko… ellos saben bien lo que tienen que hacer… la única preocupación es: ¿serán capaces de derrotar a Saiko?

Torneo del Otro Mundo

Másik se enfrentaba contra Horizawa, este le lanzaba rayos de hielo a Másik, que los derretía con bolas de fuego.

-Cañón de fuego!- gritó Másik, lanzándole una llamarada a Horizawa, que la esquivó a duras penas

-Lobos de Hielo- 5 lobos de hielo atacaron a Másik y le causaron graves heridas a Másik

-Honou no ya!

Al puño de Másik le rodeó una gran cantidad de fuego, y le pegó a Horizawa, pero este se derritió en un clon de hielo

-Mierda… Bukujutsu!- Másik se elevó y un montón de bolas de fuego salieron disparadas del cuerpo de Másik lastimando gravemente a Horizawa.

-Hyoton Hyuurdan no jutsu!

Un dragón de hielo se dirigía hacia Másik, que sufrió otro golpe grave y se estrelló contra uno de los muros, haciendo que los expectadores que habían ahí escapasen atemorizados

-Mierda…- murmuró Másik levantándose débilmente

-Bukujutsu!

Otro ataque sorpresa de Másik lanzó un montón de bolas de fuego y Horizawa no pudo aguantar la intensidad del ataque, y a punto de caer inconsciente, Másik realizó el golpe de gracia

-Rayo ocular!

Un rayo de calor atravesó el cuerpo de Horizawa, haciendo que desapareciese y mandándolo directamente a la sección de almas

-Uno menos…- y Másik cayó inconsciente

Mientras tanto, Pai Ku Han se enfrentaba con Hiroto, y Olimpo con Hizomi

-Tornado super poderoso!- gritaba Pai Ku Han, derrotando y matando inmediatamente a Hiroto, mandándolo a la sección de almas

-Lanza celestial!- gritó Olimpo, mientras que en su mano se creaba una lanza de color dorado y se la lanzaba a Hizomi, matándola y mandándola a la sección de almas

En el cielo, se encontraban Naruto y Saiko, mirándose directamente

-Parece ser, que tus solados han caído…- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto

-Esos eran unos inútiles… de todas maneras… nadie puede derrotarme a mí… el Gran Yuko Saiko- gritó Saiko transformado en Yuko (hombre-lagarto) con una sonrisa desquiciada

-Maldito… te derrotaré!

Naruto manifestó su Ki, haciendo una gran onda de energía que destruyó todo el campo de batalla, incluido las gradas

-Jiraiya! Padre! Sacad a todos de aquí!- ordenó Naruto

Jiraiya sacó a todos, a la vez que Minato, evacuaban a todos como podían, y crearon una esfera de energía para que no se lastimasen.

-Ahora lucharé sin contenerme…- musitó Naruto, mientras sus musculos crecieron más, causando que Saiko elevase una ceja

-Tienes más poder aún?... Perfecto

Los dos se embarcaron en otra tanda de golpes y puños a una velocidad supersónica, pero esta vez Saiko ganó a Naruto, conectándole una serie de golpes en el estómago y en la cara, que estaban causando mucho daño en Naruto

-Muere!!- gritó Saiko mientras en su mano creaba una bola de energía que le dio de lleno en la cara a Naruto, luego lo cogió otra vez del rostro, y sin aparente esfuerzo lo lanzó contra una de las gradas, produciendo que estas se destruyesen.

-Chico… eres un inútil- fue interrumpido por un golpe en seco en la espalda, se volteó y vió a Minato- ¿Vienes a por más?- le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, pero fue callado por un golpe en la pura cara- Daiko-sama…- murmuró preocupado Saiko, luego sonrió- Así que Jiraiya-sama se una a la pelea… genial- dijo con falsa alegría

Minato y Jiraiya se abalanzaron sobre Saiko, que esquivaba fácilmente todos sus ataques, luego se separaron

-Rasengan!

-Rasengan!

Los dos ataques impactaron en la mano desnuda de Saiko, que los paró como si nada, luego cogió sus manos, y los lanzó a una de las tribunas, provocándoles gran daño

-Soy invencible…- les dijo Saiko mientras los lanzaba, fue callado otra vez por Minato- Hiraishin no jutsu… no me di cuenta- dijo Saiko, pero volvió a sonreir- HAAAAA!!- hizo explotar su Ki, mandando a volar a Minato, haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo

-A mi alumno no le tocas un pelo!!- le gritó Jiraiya desde el cielo- CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN- un rasengan gigante se cernia sobre Saiko que, incapaz de detenerlo, le causó muchas heridas y una enorme explosión se escuchó. Se produjo una polvareda, pero pronto se disipó, de ella salió Saiko, con heridas, pero como si no le produjeran dolor. Sin decir ni una pelea se enfrascó en una batalla reñida con Jiraiya, pero al final pudo conectar una patada en el costado de Jiraiya. Cuando creyó que le había pegado este desapareció y se mostró un tronco de madera.

De la nada salió otra vez Jiraiya- Oodama Rasengan!- le dio en la cara un golpe directo y bastante potente, haciendo que Saiko se estrellase contra el suelo

En el suelo le esperaba Olimpo con 5 flechas doradas

-Ataque Supremo! Ryuukamisenken!- rayos rodearon las flechas y luego Olimpo las lanzó contra Saiko, que resentido por el golpe de Jiraiya caía al vacío sin poder detenerse. Las flechas se acercaron a el y se detuvieron, luego explotaron haciendo una polvareda.

-TORNADO SUPER PODEROSO- gritó Pai Ku Han, todo el humo se transformó en un feroz tornado, que atacaba directamente a Saiko

-No lo hagáis!- les gritó Jiraiya- No peléis contra el, huíd!- inquirió

-Jamás, ayudaremos a derrotar a este enemigo- contestó Olimpo

Cuando el tornado cesó, Saiko se levantó como si nada

-Inútiles… sólo hay 4 personas que pueden competir contra mí, y no les diré quienes son…- comenzó Saiko, al instante su piel, toda destrozada, se cayó al suelo, como si fuera una bermuda. De ese cuerpo salió otro Saiko completamente curado, y sin ninguna herida. El otro cuerpo quedó como una cáscara, inmóvil.- Jamás podrán contra mí….- susurró Saiko

En los escombros se encontraba Naruto

-Mierda… todos están peleando, Jiraiya, papa, Pai Ku Han, Olimpo, Másik…- susurró Naruto, intentando levantarse

**-Úsame chico… necesitas fusionar mi chakra con tu fase 2… será difícil y duro fusionar un chakra demoníaco con un Ki puro, pero sé que lo lograrás- **le habló Kyubi

**-**Lo intentaré… pero antes… cúrame

-**Tardaré unos minutos…- **le dijo el Kyubi

-Hazlo y punto.

Minato se levantó y observó el panorama, eran 4 contra 1 y no podían hacerle ningún daño. ¡Qué vergüenza! Se lamentaba Minato.

-Tendré que usarlo…- susurró Minato- HAAAAA!- su chakra azul se hizo presente en unas enormes cantidades, poco a poco se iba torneando plateado- Poder de los ciervos!- gritó Minato y su chakra se transformó en un destello blanco, blanco y puro, su chakra adoptó unos cuernos y una cola

**-¿Qué deseas?- **preguntó la voz que provenía del chakra

-Pelear contra este tipo

**-¿Para qué?**

-Para salvar a todos mis amigos y mi familia.

**-Te ayudaré…**

Una gran explosión se hizo presente, Minato creció treinta centímetros de golpe y sus músculos se desarrollaron

-SAIKOOOOO!!- gritó Minato, Saiko voteó a verlo y quedó extrañado, al igual que Pai Ku Han y Olimpo- MORIRÁS!!

Acto seguido, Minato, con una velocidad increíble se apareció en frente de Saiko y le conectó un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-Rasengan- un rasengan le hizo volas hacía el cielo

-Rasengan- otro rasengan le impactó y lo mandó hacía un lado

-Rasengan!- le dio otro rasengan que lo mandaba hacía el suelo, y en cuánto chocó contra el suelo, formando un pequeño cráter, Minato le dio un último golpe

-Chou Oodama Rasengan!!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una gran explosión se escuchó y Olimpo se golpeó y quedó inconsciente, Pai Ku Han y Jiraiya se protegieron como pudieron

Cuando la polvareda se disipó se pudo observar el cuerpo sin vida de Saiko

-Lo… logré…- susurró Minato con una sonrisa, iba perdiendo la consciencia por el uso excesivo de chakra**, **ya que su último ataque había contenido todo su chakra disponible. Antes de quedar completamente inconsciente vió una última escena.

Saiko se levantaba, su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, pero volvió a reproducir contro cuerpo. Minato cayó inconsciente diciendo.

-Hijo de puta….- cayó inconsciente

-MIERDA!- gritaba Jiraiya, quedaba el y Pai Ku Han, se dirigió hacía Minato, lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó a un lugar seguro. Pai Ku Han hizo lo mismo con Másik y Olimpo.

-Pai… carga tu ataque especial, yo le distraeré- ordenó Jiraiya y se acercó a Saiko, este sonrió y se enfrascaron en una lluvia de golpes y combos que no llegaban a su destino

-RELÁMPAGO…. MORTAL!!- gritaba Pai Ku Han, al instante, otro Jiraiya cogió a Saiko por detrás, impidiendo su movimiento, y el verdadero Jiraiya escapó reapareciendo al lado de Pai Ku Han.

Un super ataque impactó en Saiko, y el clon fue destruido. Se pudo ver a Saiko (aún sigue con su transformación Yuko) deforme por las quemaduras y muy débil.

-¿No os lo he dicho antes?- dijo jadeando, pero a la vez mostrando una sonrisa cínica- SOY INDESTRUCTIBLE!!- volvió a regenerar su cuerpo

-Mierda… todo lo que hagamos no tiene efecto…- susurraba Jiraiya, para que sólo Pai Ku Han le escuchara

-¿Qué haremos?- cuestionó Pai con neriosismo, como si temiera la respuesta

-Seguir peleando…

Esta vez fue Saiko el que atacó, empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de bolas de energía que Jiraiya y Pai esquivaban con bastante destreza, pero al ser tantas las explosiones se juntaban unas con otras produciendo que fuera bastante más difícil esquivarlas. Después de una ráfaga hací, se detuvo y al rato de que se deshiciera el humo causado por las explosiones se pudo ver a Saiko, con una enorme (parecida al Chou Oodama Rasengan pero en negro) bola de energía oscura, que se encontraba encima de Saiko, este la sujetaba con sólo una mano.

-Moriréis…- le gritó Saiko a Jiraiya y Pai, acto seguido lanzó la técnica a los dos guerreros que se encontraban algo aturdidos por los anteriores movimientos

-Chou Oodama Rasengan

-RELÁMPAGO MORTAL

-BOLA DE ENERGÍA NEGATIVA

Los dos primeros ataques impactaron fuertemente con el tercero, y al ser más fuertes lo superaron y el ataque se devolvió a Saiko, que, aunque se podía regenerar comenzaba a perder un poco de Ki, aunque tenía cincuenta veces más que Jiraiya, y posiblemente más que Naruto en super saiyajin fase 2.

-Cabrones…

-Somos dos Saiko… no sé si te habrás dado cuenta…- le dijo Jiraiya

-Pero yo soy invencible, por lo tanto, no importa cuántos seáis, siempre ganaré porque… SOY INMORTAL!!- una inmensa cantidad de energía salió disparada en todas direcciones, y Jiraiya y Pai Ku Han, sorprendidos por el repentino ataque se protegieron como pudieron, es decir, con los brazos.

Quedaron muy mal heridos, luego Saiko se dividió en 4.

-Kage bunshin?- preguntó Jiraiya

-Para nada… he dividido mi poder en cuatro partes… y obviamente, aún así os supero- dijo Saiko- Os enseñaré la finalidad de esta técnica…- dos de los Saiko atacaron a Pai Ku Han, con rápidos ataques, mientras este se defendía con dificultad, los otros dos atacaban a Jiraiya, que también se defendía bastante bien.

-¿Qué me dices ahora?- le preguntó burlón Saiko- Ahora somos 4 contra 2… cambiaron los papeles, ¿no?- dijo y soltó una carcajada horrible, mientras atacaba con más furia a Jiraiya, su otro clon le ayudaba bastante.

Incapaces de seguir el ritmo de los dos clones de Saiko, cayeron en el cansancio y ahí empezó la paliz. Dos clones golpeaban brutalmente a Pai Ku han en todas las partes del cuerpo, le lanzaban rayos de energía y Pai los recibía todos, sin poder hacer nada. Pai Ku Han, cayó inconsciente.

Jiraiya, al ver a su guerrero aliado caer se enfadó, y liberó energía, destruyendo a uno de los clones

-No lo has matado… no has destruido el 25 de mi poder… lo único que has hecho es que vuelva a mí, ahora yo tengo el 50 y mis clones otro 50- los dos clones se fusionaron en uno solo- Vuelves a pelear contra dos, pero ahora más fuertes…

Los dos Saiko atacaban a Jiraiya despiadadamente, el público, encerrado en la bola de cristal observaban con repulsión como era golpeado Jiraiya. Rodillazos, Puñetazos, bolas de energía, golpes en la mandíbula, en la espalda, costados, piernas. Ninguna parte del cuerpo se libraba de la masacre de los dos Saiko. Estos se detuvieron, colocaron dos dedos al frente y aparecieron unas bolas diminutas de color rosa

-Te mataremos lentamente…- dijo Saiko, luego los dos comenzaron a lanzar una cantidad de bolas de energía impresionantes, que, aunque eran pequeñas al ser tantas producían mucho daño.

-Maldita sea…- logró musitar Jiraiya

Con Naruto…

-**Al fin terminé… ten cuidado con ese Yuko…. Sus ataques tienen algo que hacen que sea más difícil curarte.- **le dijo Kyubi

-Tranquilo lo tendré… vengaré a mi padre, a Pai, a Másik y a Olimpo. LO JURO!

-**Así se habla… dale duro muchacho…**

-Ahí voy…

Con Jiraiya…

-Te daré el golpe de gracia…- Saiko se fusionó con su clon, obteniendo su poder nuevamente al 100. Creó una bola de energía negra. – Bola de energía negativa…- la bola aumentó su tamaño y se multiplicó por mil.

Cuando iba a lanzársela un grito desgarrador detuvo su ataque

-ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHH!!- el grito/rugido de un hombre/bestia se escuchó, y asustó a todos, incluído Saiko, todas las rocas y escombros que habían salieron disparados y se observó a una figura que le envolvían 8 colas y un aura anaranjada (mezcla de Saiyan y Kyubi), pero luego se aclaró hasta formar una dorada nuevamente. El pelo se había erizado y creció (Gohan super Saiyan 2 Vs Cell) sus músculos se desarrollaron mucho más que en su fase de super saiyajin 2, y creció unos cuantos centímetros. Su mirada se volvió fría, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo diminutos y de color azul. Sus cejas seguían siendo finas, pero sus bigotes se marcaron notablemente, sus colmillos se agrandaron y sus garras se afilaron.

Su energía era inmensa, parecía infinita, era muchísimo más que la de Saiko, y este, por primera vez, temió por su vida.

-Lo ha logrado…- murmuró Jiraiya con dificultad

-Ese… es mi hijo….- susurró Minato que había recuperado la consciencia

-Es… impresionante- dijo Pai Ku Han débilmente

-Naruto-kun… ha ganado- dijo Másik que también había recuperado la consciencia

-Que poder más impresionante…- dijo Olimpo

El público estaba impresionado, ese chico, joven tenía una energía bastante más alta que la de ese monstruo llamado Saiko. Kushina estaba en especial conmocionada y feliz por ver a su hijo, que estaba bien y que derrotaría a ese monstruo que tanto daño hizo a su amado y al sensei de su amado

-¿Quién… quién eres tú?- preguntó nervioso Saiko

-Soy… tu peor pesadilla- dijo naruto con un tono de voz grave, en sus manos se creó una aura roja- Muere!!- sorprendentemente, Naruto se desplazó desde su sitio a enfrente de Saiko en menos de una milésima de segundo, le había dado un montón de golpes que había dejado la cara de Saiko totalmente deformada.

Naruto continuó con la paliza hacía Saiko, le introducía en Genjutsus dónde era despedazado despiadadamante y era maltratado y humillado. Luego le daba múltiples combos de lucha que le dejaban bastante débil. Mandó un puñetazo con una gran energía contenida que lo mandó al cielo, en el cielo, ya lo estaba esperando otra vez naruto y le pegó un puñetazo en el cual, al pegarle salieron chispas, y sonó como si fuera un trueno. Saiko quedó atrapado en un cráter gigante.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!- Naruto cargaba dos bolas de energía amarillas en sus manos, luego se abalanzó sobre Saiko y le pegó fuertemente, defórmandolo por completo

-Mierda…- susurró con dificultad Saiko, por alguna razón, no se podía regenerar ni cambiar de cuerpo y eso era una gran desventaja- Tendré que jugármelas todas…- sus manos se juntaron para crear su último ataque

-Ni lo pienses… OKARU… HABASU…. RASENGAN!!- la onda de energía giratoria impactó sobre Saiko haciéndolo desparecer.

Naruto deshizo su transformación, completamente agotado por el combate. El público se tumbó en victoriosos aplausos sobre Naruto y los guerreros que le ayudaron. Vítoreos, cantos y abrazos le daban a Naruto por haberles salvado de ese monstruo llamado Saiko.

-Bien hecho Naruto- le dijo Jiraiya poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto

-Ese es mi hijo! Eres el mejor hijo!!- le abrazaba su padre

-NARUTO! NARUTO!- una melena roja se abalanzó sobre Naruto, era Kushina que se encontraba llorando y abrazando a su hijo

-Mamá… me estás…. Ahogando…- intentaba hablar Naruto

-Kushina… déjale le vas a asfixiar….- dijo Minato con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kushina se separase de Naruto

-Mi hijo… que bien lo has hecho, estoy orgullosa de ti…- le abrazó nuevamente su madre

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos de felicidad

-Hey chicos…- llamó Naruto a Pai, Másik y Olimpo –Gracias! – y levantó un dedo en señal de victoria

-De nada… bien hecho…- respondió Olimpo

-Eres muy fuerte…- dijo Pai Ku Han

-Sabía que eras especial… Nos volveremos a ver…- dijo Másik y luego desapareció, extrañando a todos

Continuaron festejando y le entregaron la copa a Naruto, pero este la rechazó, y la repartió entre Pai Ku Han, Olimpo, Minato, Jiraiya y el. Todos aplaudieron el gesto del joven rubio y héroe.

Mundo Kaioshin

-Este Naruto… nunca deja de sorprenderme…- dijo el supremo kaiosama con una sonrisa

-Es muy bueno…- dijo kibitoshin con otra sonrisa alegre

-Pero me preocupa ese Saiko… no sé… hay algo que no me gusta- dijo con voz seria el dios supremo

En un lugar extraño

-Julgain-sama… he llegado…- dijo con dificultad una figura

-Te han dado duro, ¿eh?- preguntó con una sonrisa Julgain

-He encontrado algo…. Muy.. interesante…

-¿Ah sí?

-Eh encontrado a… Namikaze Minato, heredero del chakra del Dios Ciervo, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, legendario super saiyajin y a… Daiko Jiraiya, su hijo…- Julgain se fijó en el último nombre, ¿su hijo? ¿En el otro mundo?

Aunque ya sabía de los otros dos personajes no le interesaba mucho, estaba seguro que Naruto sería el elegido y que Minato tenía el chakra del Dios Ciervo, pero aún así, Minato no era problema. Los únicos problemas eran: Naruto, el Saiyajin legendario y Jiraiya, el último Tsufur.

**FIN OVA 1.**

**Largo, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser así, es una OVA. Dentro de unos capítulos más habrá una OVA 2. **

**Las OVA's son las partes más importantes de la historia, se explican y descubren muchas cosas, como ya habéis visto**

**¿Quién es Másik?**

**¿Por qué Saiko se transforma en lagarto?**

**¿Daiko Jiraiya y Daiko Julgain se conocerán? ¿Pelarán juntos o enfrentados?**

**¿Qué pasará con el legendario saiyajin?**

**¿Qué tiene de especial el chakra del Dios Ciervo? (En realidad no es muy importante, es una pequeña característica que tiene Minato)**

**Siguiente Capítulo… ****Capítulo VIII. Y el tiempo pasa…**


	10. Chapter 8 Y el tiempo pasa

**Siento la tardanza chicos, pero es que con los exámenes y excursiones no he podido subir nuevo capítulo, pero he aquí el octavo. Espero que os guste**

**Capítulo VIII. Y el tiempo pasa…**

En la Tierra, 6 meses han pasado. 6 meses difíciles por los continuos ataques en Konoha. El pueblo preocupado por los continuos ataques. Aunque con la estadía de Sasuke, Piccolo y Pan estos ataques eran controlados en poco tiempo

Piccolo se había comunicado con Kamisama hace algunos días, su conversación le dejó muy intranquilo

_Flash Back_

_-Dendé! __Por fín… - festejó Piccolo, pero al no obtener respuesta por parte de Kamisama se preocupó- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con seriedad_

_-Hay problemas…- dijo con voz ahogada_

_-¿Problemas?- preguntó Piccolo extrañado_

_-Muchos problemas… hemos recibido noticias que el Otro Mundo ha roto su comunicación. Al parecer alguien ha atentado contra el Otro Mundo y lo ha conseguido….- dijo preocupando a Piccolo- Hay rumores… que dicen que está siendo dominado por Madara…- susurró Kamisama_

_-NOO! NARUTO TUVO QUE HABERLE DERROTADO!!- piccolo perdió los estribos_

_-No sabemos que pasó en realidad… estamos esperando nuevas noticias, pero…- y la comunicación se cortó_

_End Flash Back_

Hace 2 días ya de esa plática con Kamisama y aún no sabía nada de él, necesitaba respuestas urgentes. El no sabía como, pero Naruto entró en su vida como lo había hecho hace años el pequeño Gohan. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a Gohan, ese niño que entró en su corazón como un rayo, al igual que el joven rubio. Miró a Pan, la hija de Gohan, le protegió del ataque de Madara y Julgain, y la volvería a proteger. Después de todo, es la hija del pequeño Gohan.

Tsunade se encontraba en la Torre de la Hokage; estaba cargada de trabajo, y desde que se fue Naruto empezaron muchos problemas, todos los días, Konoha era atacado por Amegakure o Kirigakure, incluso llegó un ataque de Otogakure.

Su niño, su querido niño, por lo menos para ella era así. Ahora se encontraba en quién sabe dónde, no sabía si Naruto se encontraba bien o mal, no sabía nada de el.

-_Quisiera que esta mierda de guerra termine… que vuelvan los tiempos de paz… para que mi niño pueda disfrutar… _-pensaba Tsunade con nostalgia, recordando los tiempos en los que había paz

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando arduamente con Pan en una zona alejada de Konoha, a la vez que servía de vigilancia para la zona norte y podrían retener un ataque entre ellos dos solos con mucha facilidad.

Pan había crecido un poco más, y también su cuerpo en general. Sus pechos habían crecido, sus caderas ensanchado y sus piernas se hicieron más largas y bonitas. Su rostro había adquirido un tono más adulto, pero seguía siendo bello y jovial. En definitiva, una mujer preciosa.

Sasuke no había cambiado mucho, únicamente sus músculos que se desarrollaron un poco más, pero nada del otro mundo.

-Bien hecho Pan… ahora descansemos- habló Sasuke, habían estado entrenando por horas y se veía todo en calma.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿cuándo volverá Naruto?- le preguntó Pan con una sonrisa llena de tristeza

A Sasuke se le hizo un hueco en el estómago al recordar a su amigo. Aquél que se sacrificó para salvar al mundo por culpa de su error. Aquél que le ayudó a desbloquear su poder escondido. Aquél que fue, es y será su mejor amigo.

-No lo sé…. – empezó Sasuke- Pero sí sé… que nos está viendo, y que volverá lo más pronto que pueda…- le dijo con otra sonrisa triste

Acto seguido Sasuke se fue con Sakura, ya que habían estado quedando mucho durante este tiempo. Pan fue con Ino, que últimamente se habían hecho amigas. Llegó a la floristería de los padres de Ino, donde actualmente la rubia trabajaba

-¡Hola! – saludó Pan con una sonrisa a su amiga Ino

-Hola Pan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- inquirió la rubia

-Pues nada… no tengo nada que hacer… me preguntaba, si… ¿podrías enseñarme a decorar como tú?- preguntó con un pequeño rubor

-¡Claro!- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia- Será genial… Mira… estas son…

Ino le estuvo enseñando las flores que había y le dijo sus favoritas. Pan escuchaba con atención a la rubia y es que en verdad quería aprender algo con las rosas, ya que le parecía un pasa tiempo divertido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH!!- gritaba Naruto transformándose en Super Saiyan 2, fusionado con el chakra del Kyubi (A esta transformación le llamaremos… Super Saiyan 2 demoníaca, ¿ok?)

-Bien hecho, ahora, purifica todo tu Ki, purifica todo el Ki de Kyubi- le ordenó Jiraiya

Naruto intentó que el inmenso Ki de Kyubi se purificara, eso dolía y sentía como si le clavaran cientos de espadas en todo el cuerpo.

Ya había transformado 2/3 del Ki de Kyubi y no podía más. Decidió dejarlo por ahora

-Bien hecho Naruto… ya has purificado la mayor parte de tu Ki, cada vez se va haciendo más dorado.- felicitó el Supremo Kaiosama

-SI, Lo estás haciendo muy bien…- dijo Jiraiya

En el Mundo de Kaioshin, por increíble que parezca solo estaban Jiraiya, Naruto y el Supremo Kaiosama. Estaban intentando que Naruto purificase todo el Ki de Kyubi para luego acceder a la siguiente fase: La fase del Megaguerrero, la Super Saiyan 3.

Pasaron otros seis meses en la tierra (1 año en el Otro Mundo, lo que significa que va 1 año en la Tierra desde la muerte de Naruto y dos años en el Otro Mundo)

Konoha cada día estaba peor, no se daban abasto con los heridos, los edificios destruidos, era imposible seguir adelante. Piccolo, Sasuke y Pan estaban exhaustos ya de tanta pelea. La generación de Naruto seguía adelante, aunque también estaban cansados.

Cada día que pasaba era una agonía para los habitantes de Konoha. Pero debían resistir, eran la aldea más fuerte y no podían dejarse vencer. Además… pronto vendría su héroe, su shinobi y guerrero más poderoso: Uzumaki Naruto. Aquél, que años atrás, todo el mundo odiaba, insultaba e incluso maltrataba. Aquél que era tratado como un estorbo y era humillado de la peor forma posible.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido espantoso.

POOOOOM

Una de las continuas explosiones azotó Konoha, pero eso ya era normal en estos días. Lo siguiente era una rutina, Sasuke, Piccolo, Pan, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shizune, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Gai, Kurenai, Ebisu se encargaban de la mayoría de los ataques, y los controlaban en un tiempo récord, pero al ser tantos ataques tenían que estar continuamente en acción y se empezaban a cansar.

¡Cuánto deseaban que Naruto estuviera ahí!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- gritaba Naruto con una inmensa cantidad de energía rodeándole- Lo logré- dijo jadeando pero sin dejar de mostrar su enorme Ki que posiblemente se sintiese en todo el Otro Mundo y partes más cercanas a él.

-Es… impresionante…- susurró tragando saliva Jiraiya

-Pues espera a ver la fase 3 o la fase 4. Este es sólo un intermedio entre la fase 2 y 3… no se compara con ninguna de las fases superiores…- explicaba el Supremo Kaiosama con naturalidad- Era necesario que purificase todo el chakra del Kyubi, y que lo transformase en Ki… para lograr la fase de megaguerrero, o Super Saiyan 3, es necesario tener el espíritu limpio: el ya lo tenía, pero el espíritu de Kyubi manchaba su limpio espíritu…. Pero ha logrado lo inimaginable, logró limpiar el espíritu de Kyuubi no Kitsune… uno de los demonios más fuertes- explicaba con orgullo mirando a Naruto

-¿Uno de los más fuertes? Según nosotros Kyubi es el demonio más fuerte de todos…

-Te equivocas!- interrumpió el supremo kaiosama- Hay dos demonios infinitamente superiores al Kyubi…- dijo, mientras que su expresión se tornaba sombría y en cierta forma odio- Uno de esos demonios mató a todos los demás Kaioshin's… y el otro destruyó un planeta entero

-¿Un demonio mató a todos los Kaioshin?- preguntó esta vez Naruto

**-Majin boo…- **rugió Kyubi en su celda

-¿Quién es Majin Boo?

-**Es… un verdadero demonio… es el más fuerte de todos…- **explicó Kyubi- **El mató a todos los Kaioshin, dejando vivo, únicamente a Kaioshin del norte, que se fusionó con kibito para formar a Kibitoshin y poder sobrevivir, años atrás… a Buu, que había despertado y amenazaba contra el universo entero**

-¿Qué pasó con Majin Boo?

**-Fue derrotado… por dos saiyajin: Vegeta, ancestro de Sasuke y Goku… tú antepasado- **dijo Kyubi- **pero en realidad fue Goku quien le venció- **terminó y a Naruto se le infló el pecho de orgullo

-Entonces… si ya está muerto, no hay de qué preocuparnos, ¿verdad?

-**El murió en este planeta… en el planeta de los Kaioshin. Los que mueren en este planeta tienen derecho a reencarnar en otra persona en la Tierra. Sólo esperamos que reencarne como buena persona, como pasó años atrás, con un niño llamado Ub.**

-Entonces… el alma de Majin Buu… está suelta?

-**Si… y se podría manifestar en cualquier momento… por suerte aún no lo ha hecho y me alegro.. ya que no podríamos contra él…**

-Claro que podríamos! Yo me encargaría de eso…

**-No lo creo…**

-¡Qué poca confianza me tienes! ¿Acaso se te olvidó quien derrotó a Yamata? ¿a Saiko-baka? ¿a todos los miembros de Akatsuki? ¿Eh, eh eh?

-**Pero Majin Buu es el demonio más poderoso… y jamás podrías contra él!- **le espetó Kyubi- **A menos… claro está… que obtengas el poder de la Super Saiyajin fase 3… y aún tengo mis dudas…- **exclamó con la clara intención de hacer que Naruto se autodeterminara

**-**Pues ya verás… yo lograré convertirme en un mega guerrero- dijo alzando sus puños

_**-¡Eureka!-**_ pensaba Kyubi con una sonrisa. Naruto podría ser muy fuerte, pero también era muy fácil de engañar.

-¿Quién es el otro demonio?- cambió drásticamente de tema el rubio

-**Se llama Hildelgain… es infinitamente más fuerte que nosotros, pero es más débil que Majin Buu. Gokú le derrotó hace años, justo después de matar a Buu- **explicó Kyubi- **Pero Hildelgain no puede volver a la vida, el fue derrotado por una técnica de un verdadero Dios… la técnica de Shenron, el Puño del Dragón.- **continuó

-Es impresionante… Goku era verdaderamente fuerte…- y salió de la celda de Kyubi, volviendo a la realidad, donde el Supremo Kaiosama le explicó exactamente lo mismo a Jiraiya.

**-**_**Naruto… si supieras que tú eres el Saiyajin Legendario, que tú eres Goku, que tú tienes los poderes de Gokú… lástima que no te pueda ayudar en eso… lo siento mucho- **_pensaba Kyubi mientras observaba como Naruto desapareció

-Y eso es todo…- terminó el supremo Kaiosama con una amarga sonrisa

-Entonces… ¿Majin buu podría reaparecer?

-Siempre hemos tenido ese riesgo Jiraiya-san… pero por suerte no ha despertado… esperamos que Madara e Itachi no logren despertarle ni ponerle bajo su poder…

-_O que mi padre le corrompa…- _pensaba preocupado Jiraiya

Naruto se encontraba solo en un planeta deshabitado, por orden del Supremo Kaiosama debía meditar y alcanzar la super saiyan 3 por sí solo. Se encontraba meditando, pero de vez en cuando Kyubi hablaba con él y le enseñaba estilos de combate diferentes para que se habituara a diferentes situaciones.

-Mierda… mi espíritu sigue creciendo, más no puedo llegar a la fase de megaguerrero

-**Concéntrate… inténtalo… desarrolla tu espíritu, déjalo libre…**

Naruto intentó hacer lo que le decía Kyubi, su Ki, dorado, salía como una llama, sin una dirección concreta. Se estaba manifestando en grandes cantidades desproporcionales.

-**Sigue así gaki…**

Naruto siguió dejando su espíritu libre, podía sentir cosas que antes no sentía, podía sentir las vibraciones lejanas de los pájaros, de la naturaleza. Podía sentir la vitalidad que había en su alrededor. Podía sentir a sus amigos en la tierra, podía sentir a su padre, madre y sensei en el otro mundo. Podía sentir a los enemigos.

Esto último lo enfureció, y en lugar de liberarla automáticamente se liberó de golpe

-**No imbéci!! No te enfurezcas… has cagado todo el ejercicio…**

-Es que no puedo evitarlo… cuando percibo su Ki me enfurezco, sobretodo con el de Madara, es siniestro y se puede sentir más que todos los demás. Es el Ki más sombrío que he visto en mi vida

**-Pues hay otro Ki más sombrío que ese…**

-Es imposible…

-**Majin Buu… está recuperando energías… y al parecer… quien lo está liberando es un ser muy poderoso…- **dijo Kyubi, terriblemente preocupado

-Mierda…

En un lugar extraño…

-Así es… Majin Buu… tú serás la máquina perfecta… sólo necesito un poco de tiempo…- susurraba Julgain admirando un extraño huevo gigante que tenía como unas venas saltadas y latían como si fuese un corazón

-Julgain-sama…- habló Saiko – Qué pasará… si… la bestia se sale de control?- preguntó temeroso

-Entre los dos la encerraremos… pero con mi Genjutsu definitivo estará bajo mi mando… y acabará con el bastardo de Madara…- dijo al final con furia.

-Señor… pero cree que usted… con su estado actual… podrá mantener el genjutsu?- le preguntó algo dudoso Saiko, sabiendo que su amo aún no estaba al cien por ciento.

-¡¿Dudas de mí?!-cuestionó con furia Julgain

-Nno señor.. para na-nada…- respondió negando muy nervioso y temeroso

-Ahora… manda a uno de tus soldados más fuertes a Konoha y que siga al pie de la letra el plan, sabes el día exacto en que lo tienes que enviar, haz los arreglos y no quiero ningún error ¿entendido?

-Hai Julgain-sama- acto seguido hace una reverencia marcada y se retira con paso apresurado.

Konoha

Sasuke se encontraba en una montaña, bastante lejos de Konoha. Había terminado su entrenamiento, y se encontraba cansado, su ropa estaba hecha un asco, él estaba hecho un asco.

Pero no le importaba, ya que había logrado algo muy importante, algo que nadie sabía y que no se enterarían hasta que sea el momento ideal

_-Naruto-dobe… juro que te superaré… y ya estoy un paso más para igualarte… Te prometo que te igualaré… - _ pensaba Sasuke con determinación. Luego se levantó dispuesto a seguir entrenando. Tendría que esforzarse más para igualar a Naruto, su mejor amigo, su rival, pero sobre todo… su hermano. Su verdadero hermano.

(**N/a:** No malinterpreten… no piensen que Itachi no es hermano de Sasuke ni que Naruto es hermano de Sasuke. Sólo se expresa así porque Sasuke ya no reconoce a Itachi como a su hermano, ese lugar fue ocupado por Naruto. Sé que puede ser innecesaria esta explicación pero de todas formas la pongo)

Con Naruto

-HAAAAAAAAA!!- gritaba Naruto, al tener tanta energía afuera, el planeta comenzaba a quebrarse y se estaba destruyendo al no aguantar tanta energía por parte de Naruto

**-¡Vamos mocoso! ¡¡Ya casi lo logras!!- **rugía Kyubi en su interior, su jaula también temblaba.

De pronto Naruto se desmayó, por no poder aguantar tanta energía

**-Paciencia mocoso… no intentes correr tanto… hay que ir poco a poco- **susurraba Kyubi en su interior- **Aunque sigues sorprendiéndome… jamás pensé que harías tantos avances, en tan poco tiempo…**

-Gracias… Kyubi…

En otro lugar…

-ITACHI!- gritaba una figura

-Madara-sama?

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti, Itachi-san…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?- dijo con indiferencia y su característico rostro sin emociones

-Vigila a tu hermanito… mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos

-¿A mi hermano? Él es un estorbo Madara-sama.. sería incapaz de hacer alguna grieta en nuestros planes, señor

-Tú sólo vígilalo… no queremos sorpresas

-Como desee, y bien, ¿usted que hará?

-Yo tengo un reencuentro con cierta personita, que nos ayudará con nuestros planes. Quiera o no.

**FIN CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**Bueno, este capítulo es un poco corto, es bastante aburrido lo sé, pero es un poco clave, ya que cuenta bastantes cosas que servirán para el futuro.**

Siguiente capítulo: **Capítulo IX. Meteoritos**

**Avances:**

**En la Tierra han pasado 1 año y medio, mientras que en el Otro Mundo han pasado 3 años. Un meteorito cae, y un personaje aparece.**

**El capítulo tratará de la llegada de cierto personaje y otra personaje negará que es él. ¿De qué personaje hablamos?**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Sasuke? ¿Se habrá vuelto más fuerte?**

**¿Qué pasará con el plan de Julgain y Saiko? ¿Jiraiya se enfrentará a su padre alguna vez?**

**¿Qué nuevos problemas surgirán?**

**Y la más importante de todas… ¿Naruto volverá…?**

**Reviews!!**


	11. Chapter 9 Meteoritos I

**Después de bastante tiempo sin actualizar (dad las gracias a mis queridos profesores y mi querido torneo de futbol) he podido poner este nuevo capítulo.**

**Este es el comienzo de una nueva saga, Naruto ha vuelto de.. blablablabla….**

**Ya lo veréis.**

**Sin más que decir, disfrutad del capítulo.**

**Capítulo IX. Meteoritos (I)**

En la Tierra ha pasado ya 1 año y medio, mientras que en el Otro Mundo han pasado 3 años. Tres años que Naruto aprovechó para entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. De las 24 horas del día, 15 las dedicaba a entrenar y las demás para sus necesidades. Era un entrenamiento agotador, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Debía volver a la Tierra, ya que el sabía que Konoha atravesaba una situación de crisis, y tenía que estar ahí para ayudar.

-Naruto… tienes que volver a la Tierra – habló la voz chillona del Supremo Kaiosama

-Ya lo sé… pero aún no he terminado mi entrenamiento…

-Ya habrá tiempo para ello… no te preocupes

-Bueno… pues entonces… me voy…- iba a teletransportarse pero una voz le interrumpió

-Yo también voy…- habló Jiraiya, sorprendiendo a Minato y a Kushina. El Supremo Kaiosama sólo le miró seriamente

-Sabes que no necesitas hacer eso…- habló el Supremo Kaiosama

-Tú sabes que sí necesito hacer eso…- le respondió de la misma manera

-Haz lo que quieras… pero… usarás la técnica de invisibilidad, de modo que ningún Hyuuga, Uchiha, etc… puda veros, ¿entendiste?- le dijo seriamente- Si no cumples esta regla volverás a este mundo y serás castigado

-Hai

-Jiraiya-sensei… no necesitas hacer esto… además… será aburrido si no puedes intervenir

-Claro que puedo intervenir… de la mejor forma, ya que seré un excelente espía. Además… me necesitas para entrenar…- dijo Jiraiya, haciendo que Naruto se sintiese muy feliz

-Bueno… mamá, papá… nos veremos pronto…- se despidió Naruto abrazando a los dos

-Adiós hijo…- dijeron los dos, y Kushina mostraba unas lágrimas por el futuro de su hijo, un futuro, que sabía, que no sería nada bueno.

-Cuídate- le dijo la pelirroja llorando y abrazándolo otra vez

-Tranquila mamá… soy muy fuerte!- exclamó con su típica sonrisa zorruna, haciendo reír a todos los presentes

-Es la hora… Naruto, Jiraiya… váyanse ahora- dijo el Supremo Kaiosama

-Hai Supremo Kaiosama… - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Toma mi hombro Jiraiya…- Jiraiya lo cogió y Naruto se llevó los dedos a la frente, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Luego abrió los ojos de golpe- Adiós….

Y desapareció

-Naruto-san… espero que pueda derrotar lo que se avecina…- susurró el Supremo Kaiosama, mirando como la madre Naruto lloraba y el padre tenía un semblante triste

-Es mi hijo… claro que lo hará- habló Minato confiando en su hijo y deseando volver a verle sano y salvo

En unas montañas…

-Puedo sentirlo…- habló Sasuke sorprendido

-Yo también…- susurró Piccolo con una sonrisa

-Es él!!- exclamó Pan

-HA VUELTO!!- exclamaron los tres con una sonrisa

En un cráter…

-Jiraiya… ¿por qué tienes tu Ki tan bajo?

-Porque no quiero que me descubran…- habló Jiraiya, aplicando el jutsu para hacerse invisible- sólo tú podrás saber donde estoy, Naruto- dijo el invisible ermitaño

-Bueno y… ¿dónde estamos?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Naruto no lo pudo ver, pero Jiraiya había alzado una ceja

-Eres un imbécil…

-Ay… mira es igual; vamos caminando que es más cómodo…- dijo Naruto, al darse cuenta de los desastres que hacían las guerras, haciendo que todos los bosques parecieran no más que desiertos con grandes cráteres.

-Malditos…- susurró furioso Naruto y su Ki comenzaba a alterarse

-Naruto! Tranquilízate… aún no deben saber que estamos aquí

-Ellos ya lo saben…- le respondió Naruto con los ojos cerrados

-¡¿Qué?!

-Jejé… ellos son muy inteligentes, y veo que se han hecho muy fuertes. _¿Sasuke? Se ha vuelto muy fuerte… también Piccolo y Pan… Impresionante chicos…_- pensaba Naruto orgulloso de sus amigos, por no haberse dejado vencer, pero luego se puso serio, estaba preocupado por las bajas de Konoha

-Debemos darnos prisa…- anunció Naruto, Jiraiya no respondió y los dos siguieron hacía su destino con paso rápido pero calmado.

Después de unas horas llegaron a unas zonas cercanas a Konoha, había una patrulla montada

-NOMBRE Y MOTIVO DE VISITA- habló con autoridad uno de ellos, mientras 10 ANBU rodeaban a Jiraiya y a Naruto, obviamente no podían ver a Jiraiya

-No os lo puedo decir ahora…- dijo Naruto, que tenía una capa estilo Hokage, un traje de Jounin y de la misma forma que su padre- Así que…. HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU- un rayo dorado se hizo visible y Naruto se había llevado a Jiraiya junto a el, desapareciendo los dos.

Los ANBU quedaron sorprendidos, ¿Hiraishin no jutsu? Sólo conocían dos personas que eran capaces de hacerlo, pero las dos estaban muertas: Namikaze Minato y Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, Naruto habló antes con Jiraiya

-Muy bien… aquí vamos sensei…

-¡Espera!- susurró cogiéndole el brazo- Haz una entrada triunfal, he mandado clones invisibles y atacaran en poco tiempo un ejército chico. Encárgate de ellos tú sólo y así todos se impresionaran el doble, ¿Qué me dices?

-Jejé… me gusta… haré eso… vamos a escondernos y a disminuir nuestro Ki…

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba Sasuke con extrañeza

-Han vuelto a desaparecer…- murmuró pan preocupada

-Qué raro…- murmuró Piccolo preocupado – No me gusta como pinta esto… puedo sentir muchas energías rodeando a Konoha

-¿No pensarás que…?

-No lo sé… y ahora avisemos a la Hokage para detener el ataque antes de que llegue a la ciudad…

-Hai- respondieron Sasuke y Pan a la vez

POOOOOOOOOOOM

Fue la explosión que se escuchaba, el ataque de Madara había comenzado, un montón de guerreros se abalanzaban sobre los escasos shinobis de Konoha, que se defendían como podían. Kakashi peleaba contra una multitud con su Sharingan destapado y usando todo tipo de técnicas

-Suiton: Suiyuurdan no jutsu!

Un montón de guerreros fueron arrastrados por un dragón de agua

-Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Kakashi quemó a otra gran cantidad de guerreros. Gai y Lee peleaban en equipo contra varios guerreros y Neji, Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi se enfrentaban fusionando las técnicas del Clan Hyuuga, obteniendo efectos devastadores.

Shikamaru detenía a muchos soldados enemigos con su técnica favorita, mientras que Chouji los arrollaba, Sai se enfrentaba haciendo dibujos a una velocidad sorprendente para detener a sus enemigos. Konohamaru se enfrentaba con técnicas de tipo fuego contra dos soldados a la vez

Kurenai metía en Genjutsus a todo el que podía, mientras que Anko les derribaba con sus ataques de serpientes, Tsunade derrotaba a muchos con su impresionante fuerza.

Tenten y Kiba se enfrentaban contra una gran cantidad de soldados, mientras Tenten lanzaba sus armas Kiba la cubría junto a su ya no tan pequeño Akamaru. Shino se encontraba esparciendo sus bichos por todos lados para poder dejar fuera de combate a los soldados.

Sakura e Ino se encargaban de todos los heridos, definitivamente hacían un trabajo ejemplar ya que al parecer Konoha se encontraba reteniendo el ataque en un tiempo récord.

Sasuke, con el sharingan activado derrotaba a una gran cantidad de shinobis, mientras Pan derrotaba junto a Piccolo a una interminable cantidad de soldados con un taijutsu impresionante. Los soldados caían sin saber quién o qué les había golpeado

Naruto y Jiraiya observaban impresionados a los shinobis de Konoha, que se defendían con todo lo que podían, siendo ridículamente sobrepasados en número, pero aún así no podrían contra ese ejército que era demasiado grande para Konoha, así que decidieron actuar ahora, hasta que Naruto observó algo interesante

-Jiraiya… mira…- señaló Naruto hacía el cielo, allá se encontraba un ser de piel rosada, orejas levantadas y una M en su frente. Tenía una musculatura muy marcada y sus ropas era un pantalón blanco con una camiseta azul abierta dejando ver sus musculos y su tórax.

-Dabura-sama… - murmuró preocupado Jiraiya, pero se dieron cuenta de otra presencia, era Itachi Uchiha, con la misma ropa de siempre sólo que se encontraba viendo fijamente a su hermano Sasuke.

-Me acercaré y averiguaré de lo que hablan…- murmuró Jiraiya. Naruto intentó detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde.

Jiraiya voló cuidadosamente, con su Ki reducido a lo mínimo, se acercó lo suficiente a Dabura y a Itachi y escuchó algo que le dejó muy sorprendido

-Debes destruir completamente Konoha… será una tarea fácil ya que el más fuerte de aquí no supera los veinte mil Kiri's

-Tú hermano…- interrumpió el rey del infierno

-Si, mi estúpido hermano menor…- dijo con impasibilidad, mirando seriamente a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué hago si aparece el Saiyan Legendario?- preguntó temeroso Dabura

-Te sacrificarás por nuestro señor Madara-sama…- le respondió mirándolo con rudeza, a lo que Dabura se estremeció- ¿Lo harás?

-Hai Itachi-sama…

-Así me gusta, aunque debo decirte que tendrás suerte… Freezer y Cell lograron que Naruto se tuviera que sacrificar por salvar esta patética aldea, por lo tanto tendrás la vía libre para derrotar al Namekiano llamado Piccolo, y a mi hermanito…- dijo con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que Dabura soltase una carcajada maníatica

-Esto será pan comido…

-Ahora debo volver… recuerda la misión- dijo Itachi y luego se fue volando a una velocidad impresionante. Sasuke no le había visto

Jiraiya descendió al suelo, estaba con una sonrisa. Después de contarle todo lo que escuchó a Naruto este se extrañó por la sonrisa divertida que tenía el viejo pervertido.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu alegre sonrisa?- preguntó sarcástico Naruto

-Que tenemos una gran ventaja sobre ellos…- Naruto alzó las cejas escéptico y Jiraiya prosiguió- Ellos piensan que nosotros no estamos aquí… así que será la hora de revelarnos…

Los dos super guerreros tenían una sonrisa, estaban preparados, bueno, en realidad Jiraiya no aparecería, lo haría todo de forma invisible, pero defendería su preciada Konoha.

Sasuke se encargaba de matar o dejar inconsciente a todo aquél que se le cruzaba en su camino, estaba cansado por las batallas anteriores, pero no se quería dejar caer ahora. Naruto nunca haría eso. Aún se encontraba muy confuso por todo, ¿por qué antes había aparecido el Ki de Naruto y de otra persona y de pronto desapareció?

Todo esto le parecía muy raro, y no se dio cuenta de que un ninja enemigo se encontraba a sus espaldas con un Kunai, pero una fuerza invisible lo arroyó

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó Sasuke

-SASUKE!- le gritó Piccolo, y Sasuke miró a Piccolo que alzó la mirada al cielo, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

-No puede ser!

-Es Dabura! ¡El rey del infierno!- exclamó Piccolo y todos detuvieron su combate, alzaron la mirada sorprendidos

-Así que por fín os habéis dado cuenta…- dijo Dabura con una sonrisa siniestra

-TODOS VUELVAN A SUS BATALLAS- ordenó Sasuke con un montón de Ki destellando- Piccolo y yo nos encargaremos de Dabura…- dijo Sasuke mientras esa energía se iba transformando en dorada y crecía en proporciones impresionantes- AAAAAAAAHHHH!!- el pelo de Sasuke se elevó levemente y se tiñó de dorado, la energía salía majestuosamente del cuerpo del Saiyan y sus ojos cambiaron a un color azul celeste.

Piccolo se colocó junto a Sasuke, los dos se miraron y asintieron. Luego se abalanzaron hacía Dabura, los dos peleaban con gran destreza y habilidad contra Dabura pero éste era superior en todos los sentidos, y los guerreros no podían contra él. Dabura, cansado de jugar con ellos los arrojó contra el suelo con dos bolas de energía que causaron, además de dañar a los dos guerreros crear dos grandes cráteres

-Son débiles… no pueden contra mí…- se burló Dabura pero algo invisible le pegó en la espalda mandándolo a volar. Este sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba un ataque así chocó contra un árbol.

-¿Qué cojones me hizo esto…?- preguntó enfadado Dabura y miro alrededor, pero no observaba nada, Sasuke y Piccolo se encontraban en el suelo, aún no se habían levantado, y los demás ninjas se encontraban enfrascados en sus propias batallas. Sorprendido por el repentino ataque rastreó alguna cantidad de Ki, pero no encontraba ni una.

-Fuuton Daitoppa!- gritó una voz, Dabura volteó pero no vió a nadie, una gran corriente de aire le hizo cerrar los ojos y volver a chocar su espalda contra un tronco.

-Es muy rápido… no he podido verle…- susurraba Dabura- Pero es débil, su Ki desaparece a ratos, y reaparece solo para hacer un ataque… será pan comido…- dijo con una sonrisa

-RASENGAN- esta vez fueron dos voces, por lo cual intentó esquivarlas pero las dos bolas espirales le impactaron, una en el brazo derecho y otro en el izquierdo. Concentró energía para defenderse del ataque e hizo explotar su Ki, mandando a volar a sus contrincantes veloces, según el.

-Dad la cara… - les gritó Dabura

-Oodama Rasengan!- gritó otra voz, era la primera que había invocado la corriente de aire, Dabura intentó correr pero algo lo sujetaba férreamente. No pudo evadir el ataque, y le causó daños en el estómago

-MUÉSTRATE!- gritó Dabura al vacío, no recibió respuesta y eso le hizo enfurecer- COBARDE!!- volvió a gritar, y en frente de él, empezó a materializarse una figura. Sorprendido y los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa se fijó en el personaje que tenía delante.

Tenía el pelo negro, ojos negros y el pelo negro cayendo por sus hombros. Por una parte, Dabura estaba contento, de que no era el chico rubio llamado Naruto, y entonces mostró una sonrisa arrogante

-Jejé… inútil… que bueno que te mostraste… ahora podremos pelear en serio…- habló con una voz peligrosa.

En el suelo Sasuke se levantaba con dificultad, observó el cuerpo inconsciente de Piccolo y lo levantó. Luego, dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas para despertarlo le gritaba

-Vamos Piccolo… vamos! Despierta!- le susurraba Sasuke, y Piccolo abrió los ojos débilmente, luego observaron el cielo, sorprendidos al ver a Naruto. Más alto, más musculoso, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la mejilla derecha, otra cicatriz en forma de X en el hombro izquierdo y usaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, un pantalón negro y zapatillas de combate (las que usaba Goku cuando se enfrentó a Raditz). Naruto miraba fríamente a Dabura, y luego una espada se materializó en frente de él.

Piccolo abrió los ojos sorprendido

-LA ESPADA Z!- exclamó el namekiano, y Sasuke se giró confuso, así que Piccolo le explicó- La espada Z es una espada legendaria. Se dice que fue forjada por los mismo Dioses…- Sasuke también se sorprendió

Mientras tanto, Dabura miraba impasible la espada de Naruto

-Yo tengo mi propia espada legendaria…- una espada de color roja se materializó en frente de Dabura

-La Ura Tenge…- murmuró Naruto- La espada del rey del Infierno…

-Así es… y tendré el placer de enfrentarla contra una de sus grandes rivales… la espada Z.- sonrió Dabura

Sin decir ni una palabra más los dos se enfrascaron en una batalla reñida. Los dos poseían un Kenjutsu impresionante, pero la espada de Dabura tenía un ligero factor a su favor.

-Te mostraré el poder de Ura…- la espada de Dabura comenzó a brillar- AAAAAH!- Dabura blandió la espada y de ella salieron dos chorros de energía, como si fueran cortes que no se acaban, Naruto los esquivó y pudo ver que todo lo que tocaban lo destruían. Naruto se sorprendió.

-No sabía eso de la Ura Tenge… - admitió Naruto, pero luego sonrió, una sonrisa siniestra- Pero tú no sabes quién soy…

-Me da igual quién seas, aunque me has sorprendido al poder volar y al poseer la espada Z. Pero no eres rival para mí…- dijo Dabura

-Jejé… pues déjame presentarme, tan siquiera no?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- YO SOY NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO Y SOY EL SUPER SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO!!

Todo a su alrededor explotó, sus músculos crecieron, su pelo se elevó tiñéndose de dorado y sus ojos se volvieron azul celeste. Se había transformado en Super Saiyajin.

Dabura abrió los ojos sorprendidos y recordó las palabras de Itachi

_FLASH BACK_

_- ¿Qué hago si aparece el Saiyan Legendario?- preguntó temeroso Dabura_

_-Te sacrificarás por nuestro señor Madara-sama…- le respondió mirándolo con rudeza, a lo que Dabura se estremeció- ¿Lo harás?_

_-Hai Itachi-sama…_

_END FLASH BACK_

-Si no tengo otra opción…- murmuró Dabura apretando los puños con rabia.

Dabura liberó toda su energía, ahora superaba ampliamente a Naruto, pero éste aún tenía un as bajo la manga y empezó su segunda transformación.

-AAAAAAAAH!!- el pelo de Naruto creció un poco y se erizó completamente, sus ojos se volvieron más fríos y pequeños y sus cejas se hicieron más finas. Sus musculo se desarrollaron mucho. Había despertado el poder de la Super Saiyajin fase 2.

-Impresionante…- murmuró Dabura, pero su voz no se encontraba sorprendida, y tampoco mostraba miedo- La última vez que ví un poder como ese fue hace 100 años… eres realmente fuerte… pero… no puedo permitirme perder, ya que estaría condenado a toda una eternidad de castigo- habló Dabura seriamente. No se mostraba frío ni egocéntrico como antes, se mostraba como un igual a Naruto

-Presiento que no tienes aura maligna… aunque seas el Rey Del Infierno… por eso te digo, que no debes luchar por las causas de Madara… lucha por los demás-

-No puedo… no puedo…- susurró tomándose la cara con las manos y sacudiéndola

-Si puedes!- exclamó Naruto- Confía en mí… lucha, lucha contra Madara- hizo una pausa y pareció pensar sus próximas palabras- Yo confío en ti, tú confias en mí… no vayas con Madara

-ITACHI!- rugió una voz, conocida como Madara, Itachi apareció en un remolino de hojas

-¿Si Madara-sama?- preguntó Itachi arrodillándose

-Ve a Konoha, atrapa a Dabura en un Genjutsu y oblígalo a pelear con nosotros.- dijo Madara con furia retenida

-¿Qué ha pasado señor…?

-El estúpido crío de Uzumaki Naruto me la está jugando otra vez… está haciendo dudar a Dabura y eso no puedo permitírmelo… Encárgate del jinchuuriki y que Dabura se encargue de tu hermano y del namekiano ese- ordenó Madara, pero Itachi aún tenía una petición, Madara lo notó- ¿Deseas algo?

-Hai… me gustaría enfrentarme contra mí hermano…- habló Itachi

-Mmm…- pareció meditar Madara- NO… ya te dije quién es tu objetivo, lárgate de una vez- volvió a ordenar el primer Uchiha

Dabura miraba a Naruto seriamente, ¿estaría diciéndole la verdad? ¿acaso peleando junto a él las cosas serían más fáciles? ¿Por qué dudaba ahora? Estaba muy confuso…

-Piénsalo…- habló con voz suave Naruto- No queda mucho tiempo…

De pronto todo el ambiente se puso tenso y se pudo sentir una energía superior que muchas personas reconocieron de inmediato, pero sobretodo, tres figuras se pusieron tensas: Sasuke Uchiha, Dabura y Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Ha venido…- susurró Naruto con preocupación

-Es… Itachi…- logró pronunciar Sasuke, y su odio empezó a crecer, junto a su rabia- MALDITO ITACHI! BASURA!- le gritó al viento, esperando que Itachi diese la cara, pero nunca apareció.

Sin embargo, Naruto lo notó detrás de él.

-HAA!- gritó Naruto dándose media vuelta y lanzándole una bola de energía a Itachi que la esquivó sin problemas. Al siguiente minuto Piccolo y Sasuke rodearon a Itachi y Dabura se encontraba confuso. Naruto le había ofrecido una oportunidad, ¿Qué haría?

-I…TA…CHI- dijo Sasuke muy tenso y con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada- Te mataré…!- siseó furiosamente Sasuke

-No podrás…- pronunció Itachi con voz indiferente- Además… Dabura se encargará de ti y de las demás basuras, yo me encargaré de alguien verdaderamente fuerte, ¿no Naruto-kun?- habló Itachi haciendo que Sasuke se pusiese más furioso

-YO ME ENFRENTARÉ A TI!- al instante se había transformado en Super Saiyan

-Dabura…- susurró Naruto mirando con preocupación al rey del infierno- Haz lo que desees…- dijo por fín y dio media vuelta mirando hacía Itachi- Está bien… yo lucharé contra ti…

-Pero…!- Fue interrumpido

-Sasuke, Piccolo… necesito que os encarguéis de Dabura- habló serenamente Naruto, lo que causó una verdadera impresión en todos los presentes… incluyendo a Itachi.

-Naruto-kun… se ve que has mejorado bastante… también se le puede observar más sensato a la hora de pelear- comentó Itachi buscando enfurecer a Naruto, pero este solo mostró una tímida sonrisa

-¿Sabes por qué estoy tan tranquilo?- le preguntó Naruto a Itachi, este no reaccionó y Naruto continuó- Porque sé cual será el resultado de este combate… y no te alegrará mucho…- terminó con una media sonrisa, mostrando arrogancia

-Me impresionas Naruto-kun… has intentado devolverme la jugado, sin embargo…. yo soy más fuerte, inteligente y tengo más experiencia que tú, así que no intentes eso conmigo… jinchuuriki- terminó con algo de desprecio

-Dejémonos de charla… y comencemos a pelear de verdad…- habló Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante

-Por una vez en mi vida… estoy de acuerdo contigo…

-¡Pelea!- exclamó Piccolo furioso con su rival por no reaccionar

-_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Es bueno lo que hago?... – _pensaba Dabura, confuso por quien apoyar

-Si no comienzas tú… lo haré yo…- siseó Piccolo y se abalanzó sobre Dabura, pero este le esquivó con facilidad, aún sumergido en su mar de pensamientos- Geriketsukodan!!

Un montón de bolas de energía flotaron alrededor de Dabura y luego, con un movimiento de manos Piccolo las hizo explotar, sonriendo por su aparente triunfo observó que Dabura seguía intacto y que no pensaba atacar. Esto le sorprendió mucho.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no peleas?

-Yo ya no soy tu enemigo…- comenzó Dabura con los ojos cerrados- Yo… yo ya no quiero ser el rey del infierno… -pronunció y su piel comenzó a cambiar, de un color rosado a un color azulado, sus cuernos desaparecieron y su M característica en la frente desapareció hasta quedar dos puntos solamente, su musculatura disminuyó pero aún así tenía un Ki que rivalizaba al de Piccolo.- ITACHI!- le gritó Dabura a Itachi y este le miró sorprendido, Naruto también volteó y le dirigió una sonrisa, luego desapareció y reapareció enfrente de Dabura

-Bien hecho…-habló Naruto con una sonrisa, Dabura se inclinó

-Mi señor… ahora le sirvo a usted, gracias por enseñarme el camino correcto, le estaré eternamente agradecido…

-No hace falta que me sirvas…- le interrumpió Naruto con otra sonrisa, y Dabura también sonrió, una sonrisa sincera. Piccolo y Sasuke observaban confusos a escena mientras que Itachi los observaba apretándose los puños, tanto que comenzaba a lastimarse

-Gracias Sr. Uzumaki…- habló Dabura

-No… llámame Naruto y la verdad…. gracias a ti

-Lamento interrumpir vuestra hermosa charla, pero… Naruto-kun, es hora de enfrentarnos, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo con indiferencia Itachi, y Naruto volteó a verlo, con expresión seria.

-Dabura, Piccolo encargaos de todo el ejército, Sasuke… tú pelearás junto a mí…- habló Naruto- Pero con una condición…- Sasuke alzó la cabeza con interés- Cuando yo diga… "¡Lárgate de aquí!" te irás sin reprochar… ¿entendido?

-Hmp.. dobe… yo mataré a Itachi!!- Sasuke se transformó en Super Saiyan al instante, capturando la atención de todos los shinobis de Konoha, que miraban a Itachi horrorizados y parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que se encontraba Naruto

-Muy bien… ¿Cómo pelearemos, dos contra uno, uno por uno?- preguntó con malicia

-Uno contra uno, el caso es… ¿quién empieza primero Sasuke?- Sasuke dio un paso adelante con determinación- Está bien… comienza tú, pero ten cuidado, no te dejes llevar por el odio…- le susurró para que Itachi no le escuchara

Naruto redujo su Ki, y sintió la presencia de Jiraiya al lado suya

-Chico…. ¿Qué pretendes? Sasuke no podrá contra Itachi… es infinitamente inferior a él

-Te equivocas… Sasuke ha estado entrenando mucho, aún así no podrá contra Itachi, pero… se dará cuenta de que aún no es rival para Itachi y luego entrenará el doble que antes…- explicó Naruto, pero Jiraiya negó con la cabeza (recuerden que sólo Naruto puede verle en modo invisible)

-Itachi matará al chico…

-No podrá… yo intervendré… ¿y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ayudarte desde las sombras…- dijo con voz suave mientras desaparecía otra vez

-_Maldito Itachi…viene a probar mi fuerza, y cuando se dé cuenta de que aún soy inferior a él, se lo dirá a Madara y atacarán… mierda…- _pensaba Naruto con preocupación e impotencia, luego se vió sumergido en el lugar del Kyubi.

**-Gaki… sólo tenemos una opción…- **comenzó a hablar el zorro de las nueve colas- **Transformarse en la Super Saiyan 2 y fusionar esa energía con la mía que has purificado…- **le dijo Kyubi

-Esa técnica me cuesta mucho, y me debilita mucho el cuerpo…

**-Es la única manera gaki…- **le habló seriamente el Kyubi

-Mmm…- 14aruto tardó algunos minutos en responder- Está bien, intentaré utilizar todo ese poder, aunque aún no sé si así podré derrotar a Itachi…

**-Piensa en ellos… en tú aldea, en tus seres queridos, eso siempre te ha dado fuerza**

El escenario se disolvió y Naruto se encontró con Itachi y Sasuke que estaban enfrascados en una batalla entretenida.

-Sasuke, eres débil… yo aún no he adquirido mi fase super saiyan y puedo de todas maneras contra ti- este comentario hizo enfurecer a Sasuke- Te enseñaré el poder de un saiyajin de verdad… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- la apariencia de Itachi comenzó a cambiar su pelo se elevó un poco y se tiñó de dorado sus cejas también se volvieron doradas y su musculatura aumentó considerablemente. Había alcanzado la Super Saiyajin fase uno perfecta.

-Argh… MUERE!- sasuke comenzó a lanzar un montón de bolas de energía a Itachi que las paraba todas o las esquivaba con facilidad.

-Tonto hermano menor… verás la verdadera fuerza de un saiyajin…- dijo Itachi mientras todo el ambiente se tensaba, sus músculos se desarrollaron a una velocidad impresionante mientras que sus cabellos se erizaban completamente, dándole un aspecto aterrador pero a la vez sugerente.

-Mierda… alcanza la fase 2…- murmuró Sasuke molesto, apretó los puños con rabia y miró desafiante a su hermano mayor.- No me asustas! Yo te mataré y vengaré mi clan!

-Sasuke…- habló Naruto desde el suelo, Sasuke bajó la cabeza para mirarle- Esta batalla ya no te pertenece…- le dijo con seriedad, Sasuke negó rápidamente

-Déjame luchar… yo sé que…

-No puedes contra él…- le interrumpió el ahora pelinegro mirando con odio a Itachi- Ni yo mismo sé si podré contra él…-murmuró

**Fin de la parte 1**

**Bueno pues aquí os dejé la parte 1 del fantástico capítulo 9. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**El siguiente capítulo estará para la próxima semana, estén atentos.**

**Avances…**

**Naruto pelea contra Itachi, al parecer le sobrepasa en poder¿Qué pasará con Itachi? Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre Naruto y toda la aldea de Konoha, ¿qué pasará?**

**Véanlo en el próximo capítulo. Capítulo X. Meteoritos (II)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
